Among The Stars
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: It's been 60 years since Order 66 caused the Collapse of the Jedi Order. But not all was lost. The Jedi that survived, came together and salvaged what they could of their Order with hopes of passing on the Jedi Ways. But just as the Jedi were a mere decade into Restoring Galactic Peace, A new War has Come about. With The Fate of the Galaxy resting with a very Hateful Grey Jedi [20]
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so like...Clearly, I just love coming up with stuff...

I really need to chill, like seriously. \\(T.T)/

I'm sorry, XD

* * *

 **I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.**

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Sci-fi Violence, Swearing, Um...and mentions of Alcohol.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Sci-Fi, Drama, Adventure, Tragedy, and Romance, (Later, Later, Later on, Believe me)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Prologue**_

 _"We weren't Important"_

 ** _...In a Galaxy, Far, Far Away..._**

 ** _...A War is in the making..._**

 ** _...A war that will redefine not only the galaxy, but the far reaches of space itself..._**

 ** _...It's impact, will span for generations to come..._**

* * *

 _It's been 60 years since the fall of the Jedi order, 60 years since the clone wars ended._

 _40 years since the fall of the empire that was under Emperor Palpatine's control and the battle of Yavin._

 _And it's been 10 years since the fall of the First Order._

 _So many wars for just 60 years._

 _Time and time again, Live were lost._

 _But alas, the Jedi that survived each time, have managed to rebuild, and spread once more, But once again, a war is about to break out through out the Galaxy._

 _A new Empire rose out from the shadows, and a republic desperate to maintain it's freedom._

 _Planets destroyed, and Lives lost._

 _Alliances formed against each other, and a Galaxy split in many ways._

 _Can a chosen one rise up?_

 _Can this new Empire be stopped?_

* * *

 _"ARGH!"_

 _"On Your Feet slave!", a man spoke with a deep voice._

 _"Unnnn", a youngin' groaned from pain racking her body, she laid on the dirt, rolled over, she had long given up on her plans to run away, to escape this hell that she has been put in._

 _"On. Your. Feet", the man ordered once more._

 _"Tsk, Get her ass up, One way or another, she's got to fight that Tanaronian", another man walked into the room._

 _'No more', the child panted slightly, she was tired._

 _very tired._

 _"If she isn't on her feet by the next round, We're in for a loss of money, and the boss doesn't like to lose money", the man spoke._

 _"Hit her", the second man said._

 _"Right"_

* * *

"Master?"

Amber eyes blinked lightly, "Hmm?", the figure hummed as she turned to a young girl.

"The money's come in, Here", the girl with innocent Chocolate brown eyes spoke gently, a small innocent smile curling her pink lips as she was going to give her master a golden card.

"Keep it, You caught the bastard, when I lost track of him. It's only fair you get to keep the reward money", the girl said as she declined the card that the young girl was giving to her.

Chocolate brown eyes widened slightly, "Thank you master". the girl bowed respectfully

the figure ran her hands through her short Tawny locks, she wore her usual scowl, she sighed and got up from her seat, "Ready to leave this Planet?"

The girl nodded her head, "Of course", the girl replied with a smile, she tucked the card that was loaded with money into her robe's inner pocket, making sure it was secured and wouldn't fall out.

"alright"

The girl happily followed her Master through the slightly narrow halls of their ship, the sound of the doors automatically sliding open when they came towards them to let them go towards the ship's controls, was all that was heard for quiet sometime until they reached their desired destination.

"Will, You be going to Tarazu for the next bounty?", the taller scowling girl asked the more happy girl.

"If you think I'm ready to go alone, Master", the girl smiled.

the taller of the two nodded, "I think you're prepared enough, you should be able to take anything thrown at you by now."

"I think so too, Master, After all, you trained me.".

The scowling girl plopped down into a seat in front of the ships wheel, "Take this as if it were a test, Go, retrieve successfully and get the reward, the money's yours. and if-"

"-I Die, I fail the test, I know. I'll be sure to contact you when I'm through with the Retrieval, Master", The girl merely giggled softly.

"Right, Well, I'll let you take the Bot, he's good with directions, Take the back-up ship, and you know what to do from there".

The girl bowed, "I won't fail"

and with that said, the young robed girl walked out of the cockpit and went on her way to a smaller ship that was just around the back of this very ship.

"Young Master, Are you sure she's ready to be alone?", a robotic voice questioned.

The girl turned around to face the robot.

The robot was pretty humanoid-like, it was plated with silver, had all four limbs. and was pretty intelligent.

"Proxsus, She's a big girl now, She can take care of herself, It's not like I'll be around forever", the amber eyed girl said a bit darkly and plainly.

The robot released a small sigh, "Honestly, You're pretty reckless, By the Jedi Code, she's merely a Pa-"

"so am I, but We've proven capable even against rogue Sith, and for a Padawan that should be a pretty good accomplishment."

Proxsus crossed it's robotic arms over it's chest.

"Beside, we don't work by the Jedi order, you should know this, Proxsus, now instead of talking with me, You should be accompanying Her.", the girl merely brought a hand up and gestured towards where the younger girl went off too.

Proxsus scoffed slightly, "Young master, I will contact you if things go wrong"

The girl rolled her amber eyes, "Sure", the said flatly.

The robot nodded it's head when The girl turned around in her seat to face the ship's wheel.

"Sometimes I get the feeling you don't care about her"

The amber eye girl merely shrugged, and in a very plain tone, replied, "Maybe I never did."

Proxsus sighed and began to walk in the direction where the young girl slipped away to.

Now truth be told, No one said she had to care about the young girl that made it a habit to call her 'master'. It wasn't her obligation to make sure that the girl was 'safe', it wasn't her problem If the girl got hurt.

She didn't need to care, she wasn't obligated.

She saved the girl out of pity back then, not cause she cared about her.

She cared about no one, caring only made you weak, feelings made you weak.

and she just didn't have time for that, even with all the soft and warmthness the girl tried to offer to her. She merely gave the young girl a cold shoulder.

'I gave her, her life, was that not enough? a second chance, a gift that is most priceless, I gave to her.'

Besides, It's not like the girl is forced to stay, she's free to go anytime she wishes.

'She's free'

"What would you know. You're a robot, You don't feel"

* * *

 ** _Planet Savaandra: Sector A13 'New Jedi Temple'_**

"This is nuts, Yui, Are you crazy?!"

"It's easy, It's just a leap", a chocolate brown eyed girl shrugged as she swung her lightsaber around playfully.

"Yui, I suggest you quit playing around with that lightsaber or you'll end up hurting someone", a woman chimed in.

Yui stopped twirling around and looked at the woman walking towards her.

"Ah, Sawa-chan", Yui smiled brightly

The woman wore Brown and tan robes, she wore a small smile, glasses on her face.

The light saber that was in Yui's grasp, retracted and Yui put the now safe saber into her hoister on her belt around her waist.

"Ah, Master Yamanaka", another girl waved.

"Hello, Jun", Sawako greeted the girl beside Yui.

Yui merely looked at her superior.

Sawako sighed out, feeling Yui's eyes looking at her, "Yui, Training's in a bit, shouldn't you be heading towards the Training hall?"

Yui hummed and pouted slightly, "Awww, but it's boring~", the girl whined slightly.

Jun sighed out, "Geez Yui, all Jedi's in the making need to properly train to become good warriors"

"And proper education, now go learn with the others, Yui", Sawako crossed her arms over her chest.

Yui sighed and sulked slightly, "Fine", the girl sucked in a breath and began to go on her way.

as the teen was leaving, Sawako brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose, "That girl, is truly something else, I tell you"

Jun chuckled slightly, "Yeah, Well, I gotta go myself, I need to learn how to take apart my gun and put it back together.", the teen smiled and bowed to the Jedi Master.

"Right, Right, Good Luck, and pay attention in your studies", Sawako smiled to the student.

"Bye"

with that, the girl went off, Leaving Sawako to herself.

The Jedi Master had been teaching at this Jedi Temple and academy for quite sometime already, about 10 years, she was thirty as of now, she first joined this Jedi Temple when she was 20, in hopes of preserving the Jedi ways and passing them onto the next generation.

Sawako sighed softly and looked out the Windows of this academy.

When she first became a Jedi, it was in more peaceful times, just 10 years after the well known, 'Rise of the First order' had reached it's end, but now, this generation would sure join in the fighting, a whole new war was over head, three planets were left lifeless this past month, how? it wasn't known yet, but many were in fear.

'These children are not only being trained in the jedi ways, but also in the way of warfare.'

the Master couldn't help but feel a bit on edge herself.

It'd now been 50 years since the end of the clone wars, she heard stories, many...even from some Jedi that had somehow survived Order 66.

many lives were claimed in that war and the 1 year period that order 66 had been issued.

Jedi were almost gone completely.

But by the protection of other races, and planets across the Galaxy, a handful of Jedi survived and thus came together to form a new order, one that still followed the old.

Sawako sighed, she knew many lives were going to be claimed in this war, a few alliances were formed against and Empire.

the Alliance being called 'New Republic'.

she knew that even the lives of those she's taught, will probably be whisked away in this war.

After all, they are being taught to maintain galactic peace.

War was threatening the peace once more, so no doubt, the loss of lives is ever more going to happen.

* * *

"Oi, Hirasawa, Wrong stepping, if you step like that, You're bound to get swiped off your feet.", a man said.

"Sorry", Yui said as she sighed out.

and once again, all the students began to start their exercises again.

"Yui, try and focus", a ravenette spoke as she stepped carefully, mimicking the movements of her peers.

Yui began to sweat a bit, "Yeah, yeah, I'm trying, Mio-chan"

steel grey eyes looked away from Yui's chocolate brown eyes, "It's not so hard"

"Says you", Yui said as she carefully followed along.

"Guys, Stop the bickering", A girl chimed in.

Yui hummed, just for a small moment her eyes darted to see whom it was that hushed them.

"Nodoka-chan", Yui said softly.

Nodoka hummed she merely remained seated, she wore the darkest shade of blue robes, merely observing the other students, for she didn't have to follow along.

she wasn't a Padawan, she was at this point, passed that stage, she was a Jedi knight already.

Mio sighed, 'we still got a long way'

as of now, Mio and Yui were mere Padawans, not ready to fight along side the other well trained Jedis, they also weren't ready for an Apprenticeship yet.

this class they were in now, were all deemed undertrained, not yet ready to see real Jedi 'Business' as it was put.

The ravenette pursed her lips, this wasn't a lifestyle she chose in all honesty...she was an orphan, alone in the world, no one to watch her or take care of her, and it was the jedi knights that came to her rescue when a clan of space pirates raided and pillaged her village on the planet Bartaar.

she missed home, she missed her family, but she knew better than to think back on that horrid day, the day that her family was ripped away from her life.

and for Yui, she was pretty much the same.

and so, when they were both rescued, the Jedi's said they were 'special', and that it'd be best if they remained here and trained.

and thus, 4 years later, here they were.

"Alright, class, meditation time."

the class sighed out and did what they were told.

Mio sat down on the floor, crossing her legs and relaxing her body.

she had heard stories of adventures among the stars from other Jedi, and even though, she felt slight fear of the unknown out 'there', it still fascinated her, and she hoped that one day, she'll be able to travel among the stars for herself, and have stories to tell others.

'The Stars'

* * *

 ** _Planet Baraack: Sector A13_**

"How much are these, Baranion?", the hooded figure asked an alien.

The alien was 7 feet tall, had a tail with razor sharp ends, it had whiskers on it's snout and it had horns on it's head.

"10 credits, Human", The Baranion said as it gestured with it's clawed hand.

The human nodded, "Here, I'll take Two".

"That'll be 20"

"Right", the human said as she dug into the inner pocket of her black robes, she pulled out the amount of gold the Baranion asked for, and handed it to the alien.

"Thank you, come again", the Baranion gave a bag to the Human.

the human took the bag and went on her way.

many figures stared and whispered among themselves, all wondering who this newcomer was, but none daring to ask for a name.

except one.

"Oi, you", a girl called out.

a few aliens from other races all began to shuffle to avoid bumping into the hooded figure dressed in dark robes.

"Hey, I'm talking to you", a girl called out to the figure once more.

The girl sighed and walked out the doors of the...bar.

and just as she thought, the person whom was calling out to her, came out after her.

"Geez, I was talking to you", the girl said with a bit of attitude.

and thus the figure turned around.

the snappy girl was going to speak, but quickly felt something in her twist...when the hooded figure looked at her with those fierce amber eyes.

Eyes that burned with...hatred.

"What is it", the girl said, her eyes almost glowing with hate.

The girl swallowed, "You're a pretty strong with the dark side.", the girl nearly trembled, but remained firm.

"What if I was", the girl began to turn around, the black hood did well in making the figure seem very...intimidating.

"those who worship the dark side aren't welcomed around these parts", another voice chimed in, this was the voice of a much confident female.

The amber eyed figure didn't turn, but did look at the girl from the corner of her eye.

"Leave me be", the figure spoke darkly.

"Sorry, but I can't do that, dark side users only come around when they have business, and usually when they do, innocents are lost.", the girl was average on height, she spoke rather confidently, she had twin tails, and dark brown hair, she wore a serious expression.

"I don't feel like fighting, I didn't come for one, I have no business here, but came with hunger, so I brought something to eat, is that a crime?", the tallest one spoke, her eyes not leaving the girl's figure.

The girl huffed, "I can't believe a thing you say, you reek with hatred.", the girl then pulled out a saber from her robe's inner pocket and blue plasma came from the lightsaber.

"What's your name, Jedi?", the dark robed girl asked.

the other girl stepped down, allowing the other girl to take this 'sith' on.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Wakaouj", the girl got into battle stance.

"Alright", the girl sighed and merely took out a her light saber, and just as the two other girls thought, the light saber sported a red blade.

"What's your name?"

the figure remained quiet.

The jedi huffed, "Quiet one much?", Ichigo rose her light saber up a bit.

"The force isn't so strong with you, You hold back", the red saber sporting girl said as she narrowed her eyes.

Ichigo hummed and growled lightly.

"In your state, you'll only prove nothing, but only how weak you are. Your friend will have to carry back to where you belong after I'm through with you. I warn you, I do not hold back". she paused, "Turn back, now, and I will spare you. But waste my time and I will waste you...and her, maybe then, with no one to carry you home, will you learn your place"

Ichigo paused, she remained silent, she could feel how serious this person was, how every word that came from her mouth just dripped with hate.

"Who are you?"

"I am no sith, nor am I a Jedi", the girl said as she retracted her saber and tucked the saber into her belt, clipping it now.

"A grey Jedi then?", a man now chimed in.

the figure turned.

the two girl hummed and both bowed.

Ichigo did what the non-sith did with her saber.

"Master Shen-Ji woo", Ichigo and the other girl greeted.

The man wore a grin, he had a beard, and dark brown eyes, he sported basic Jedi attire.

"Please, Forgive My students, they've become Jedi knights not to long ago, and let's just say they go off challenging random people they think is...well, associate with the New Empire."

The amber eyed girl huffed and began to walk away with out sharing words.

The man softened his eyes slightly, "You're pretty young to be off and alone, Pretty young to be a 'Grey'.", the man said.

the girl paused in her tracks.

"I'm a master with the Jedi Order, I'd gladly take an outsider of the Order in, I have much to teach, and you are young, with a long path, I can show you the proper ways of the Jedi"

"I have nothing to learn from you, Nor from any of your 'Jedi' Masters within the Order. I am perfectly fine on my own"

The man hummed, and then narrowed his eyes, "The Dark side calls to you, does it not?"

"I think we're done with this conversation, 'Shen-Ji Woo', I have matters of my own to take to."

The man sighed out, a small smile curled his lips, "Goodbye it is then, Young one, may your travel be best and safe.".

with that, the girl began to head off.

"Master?", the two girls looked at their master.

"Young Grey", the man whispered. the man then turned around, 'We'll meet again', "Come, We are to go back to the Academy, Sawako and Joushiro Await our arrival, we don't want to worry them".

Ichigo and Himeko both glanced at each other.

"Yes master"

both girls trailed behind their master.

"Ichigo, I don't mind you fighting around, But I think you should be more careful. I know I trained you well enough to know who to fight and who not to fight.", Shen-Ji said.

Ichigo hummed.

Shen-Ji looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

"That girl, is not bound by any law, for she is a stray of the Order, an...exceptionally rare one...almost sith-like", Shen-Ji said calmly.

Himeko sighed, "Master, you called her a 'Grey', why?"

The man sighed out, "Grey Jedi's aren't so common these days, I kinda thought there weren't any around, but It seems I was wrong."

The trio were walking towards a ship.

"What do you mean? Who are they?"

"Well", the man began, "They aren't...Apart of the Jedi Order, but they also aren't allied with the Sith, although, this one...was rather hate-bent, there is strong darkness within her, which is why I came, and luckily I came in time, cause, Ichigo, She would have truly floored you, and not only that, but she meant the threat against Himeko."

Ichigo frowned slightly.

"Grey's aren't bound by our laws, they're like, Rogues if you will."

Himeko hummed, "Rogues?"

"Yes, usually, they aren't so strong...", The man and the two girls stopped just as the ship dropped it's door to welcome the trio in. "but, once in a while, back then, a strong one was encountered here and there. But not like this one"

Ichigo swallowed, "Why didn't you try harder to persuade her to come with us then?"

"because, she's a grey, and with greys, you only try once.", the man gestured with his hand.

"Why?", Himeko now chimed in.

"I'm sure you felt it, The hatred and darkness within that girl, she is but a loner, and she wants to keep it that way, she isn't causing trouble, and even though it may seem like she's the type for trouble, she truly isn't.".

both of the girls sighed out, confused about the situation.

"She needs guidance", Ichigo said.

"Yes, But...she is capable of standing on her own.", the master said, "She is rather disciplined, and collected. So young, yet the force is so strong with her. I think what she said holds truth, I may have nothing to teach her."

"Master", the girls looked at their master.

"Grey Jedi's have been inexistence as long as us Jedi's have, we do not have a good history with them, But with what has happened to the Jedi order within the last 60 years since Order 66, The more Force wielders we have on our side, the better.", Shen-Ji spoke once more

* * *

 _"You win this round, Slave, and you get the freedom you've been wanting, is that a deal?", a man said with a devious grin._

 _The child merely nodded her head, battle wounds decorated her body, blood drenched her clothing along with mud and dirt._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, The third and final round is here!"_

 _a man announced, and the crowd went wild._

 _the child limped slightly and walked towards the center of a very large battle area._

 _a strange creature slithered around on the opposite side of her._

 _The Tawny haired girl trembled from exhaustion, thirst and many other things._

 _'Fear'_

 _"Let the battle begin-"_

* * *

"Mio-chan?"

Mio opened her steel grey eyes.

quiet the few peers and even Sawako had been looking at her with concern written on their faces.

Mio's eyes widened and she sat up, "Wh-"

"Woah, relax there", Nodoka said gently.

Sawako held Mio's shoulder.

"You've been out for twelve hours, Mio", Sawako said.

Mio hummed, "What? How?"

Yui and Nodoka both answered, "After we ended the meditation."

"What do you mean?", Mio questioned.

"You were out...we tried to wake you, but...you weren't responding, and I went to get Master Chi-Yo."

Nodoka relaxed her shoulders, "we all had no idea what happened to you, so we got Master Senjo, and he got the elder."

Sawako sighed, "The elder said you must have been having a vision of some form", Sawako spoke, as if skeptically.

Yui clapped her hands together, "Well? Did you have one?", the girl asked.

Nodoka, Sawako and a few others stared at Mio with Questioning looks.

Mio thought for a moment...

'There was girl, a battle arena...she was so familiar.'

Mio pushed the thoughts away, "I just meditated too hard huh?", Mio changed the topic a bit."

Yui pouted, "This Vision thing's a fluke then."

Mio sighed, 'it's nothing but a dream, I must have gone into a deep sleep, I'll have to apologize to the elder later, this I know.'

This wasn't the first time Mio saw that girl in her dreams, lately, it's been happening a lot, and she didn't know why.

Ever since the announcement of the beginning of the galactic war over control of the galaxy.

something was drawing near.

Something much bigger, Darker even.

or maybe, someone.

* * *

Alright, so like idk, I mashed up Star wars with my imagination, obviously, so like, this is like a parody right?

Cause I don't know. XD

But like, I hope it's been a good read so far.

* * *

 ** _Note:_**

With all the Star wars craze, I pretty much thought, Hey, why not give it a hand myself?

XD

 _ **End Note**_

* * *

 _ **More Notes:**_

Alright so like, Characters are bound to Die, so like...just warning y'all.

Some OC will be present.

and about the fic, It's not 100% Star wars, clearly, I'm just using the Jedi stuff and some Alien races and planets and references, other than that, it turns into stuff of my imagination Y'know.

 _ **End of more Notes.**_

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next update!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an update!

Hope this chapter comes to you reader's liking, and hope the story's good so far.

* * *

 **I sincerely apologize for any type of mistake I may make**

* * *

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Language, Alcohol, Violence, and Bloody situations.**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Sci-Fi, Adventure, Drama, Tragedy, Angst (Slight), and Romance (Later, Later, later into the story)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: The Grey Jedi Master**_

 _"With out Darkness, The Light is nothing. Without Light, The Darkness is nothing."_

 _ **Planet Tarazu: Sector A13**_

"Proxsus?"

"Yes, Young one?", the robot answered.

"Is my presence a bother?"

Proxsus remained silent.

"To her...", The girl finished her sentence.

Proxsus merely looked down, "The master is a very hard person, that is just how she is, it's not just towards you"

The girl sighed as she landed the ship on to a clearing in the jungle.

the hatch opened and hopped out, Proxsus merely stood up and jumped out as well.

"The Master is not fond of anything, even myself, and I am her creation.", Proxsus said.

The girl merely nodded, "I feel like I bother her."

"It's not like that, that's just how she is.", Proxsus answered.

'I want to make her proud'

The girl was pretty young, and definitely too young to be off, wondering on her own chasing after some bounty.

she 14 years of age, she'd been with her master since she was 10...astonishing isn't it?

she was practically raised by the cold hearted Teen, whom so happened to be 4 years her senior...almost 4 years, more like, 3 years and 10 months.

she was an orphan, her parents were killed by bandits, her sister was kidnapped, and till this day, had yet to know if whether or not, she had met her demise, which always set a knot in her through when she thought about it.

Now in how she managed to avoid her sister's fate, wasn't rocket science, she just fled the moment she got, and well, it was rather good at first, but then the pain of realizing that she was now an orphan, and on top of that, she no longer had a home, money, food, she would still die.

But just three days into almost dying from lack of liquids, she was approached.

* * *

 _The Dark brown haired ten year old sat on the dirty ground, she gave up begging, she knew how the people of her home planet were, they wouldn't give to a human girl, she knew she'd die._

 _a beggar's death._

 _Alone._

 _dirt stained her body, she reeked._

 _the girl's lips were heavily chapped due to dehydration, she knew very well that her time was almost up._

 _she needed water-_

 _"Hmmm", a small hum came from above the starving and dehydrated child._

 _with what little strength she had left, she merely looked up from her arms._

 _and she met with fierce Amber eyes, eyes that almost glowed, and she felt something wash over her..._

 _the figure looked at her, a heavy scowl stood firm on the older girl's face._

 _chocolate brown eyes felt on the verge of shutting, maybe even forever._

 _"Come with me, Or Die. Your choice", the girl merely said, darkly, firmly._

 _the girl then began to walk away._

 _Chocolate brown eyes opened a bit more, and the girl moved for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity, and with the last of her strength, she stumbled and limped, following the taller, older girl, being sure to not lose sight of her back, pushing herself to try and keep up with the girl offering her what she swore, was a second chance._

 _and it truly was._

* * *

"13 meters away", Proxsus said quietly.

The teen nodded her head, she stood up and tied her hair up into a small ponytail.

"Here we go, Ready Proxsus?"

Proxsus looked at the girl and nodded, "I'll cover you from behind, Young one"

"Right"

and so the girl went off, her red light saber shun, she took a 'force' leap and leaped to the target quickly.

Proxsus remained hidden, being sure to cover the girl.

'She's grown so much', Proxsus thought.

"The Master must have a heart...I know she does.", Proxsus stood up and closed in to be sure to provide back-up to the girl if she so needed it.

'If she didn't, then she would have never Saved the girl'

* * *

 ** _Planet Savaandra: Sector A13 New Jedi temple_**

"Master, Shen-Ji Woo, Welcome back, we were starting to worry a bit about you and your Jedi Apprentices.", Sawako said.

Shen-Ji Woo waved it off and chuckled, "Well, clearly there was nothing to worry about"

Himeko and Ichigo both bowed to Sawako.

"Clearly", Sawako smiled, "Well, Elder Honda, would like a word with you."

Shen-Ji Woo hummed, "I see, I'll be on my way to her quarters then, Ichigo, Himeko, go about and explore the Academy, I will go now, and stay out of trouble please."

Both of the girl bowed.

"Yes Master"

and with that, both of the girls went off to walk about.

Sawako walked with Shen-Ji Woo, leading him to where one of the two elders were.

"You have a clue on what she wants to see me for?", Shen-Ji asked.

Sawako nodded her head, "No idea, but she said it was rather important and it should be heard by your ears only"

Shen-Ji rose a hand and began to rub his beard thoughtfully.

"I see"

* * *

"Proxsus, Have you contacted her yet?"

"I'm on it, go make sure the Go-ruta is well tied up, we can't risk it trying to escape when we're in space.", Proxsus said calmly.

"It's already been done, I've made sure of it."

Proxsus hummed, "Well, then, Let's get to Savaandra and drop the Go-ruta off and get the bounty money"

"What about the Master?"

"We'll contact her when we've got the bounty money, I'm sure she'll be impressed to hear that you didn't need me to intervene.", Proxsus said, trying to compliment the girl.

The girl blushed a bit, "I hope so"

both took a seat, and Proxsus took the wheel, and began to input the information on their destination.

and in mere minutes, they were there, since they were already in the same sector, it wouldn't take long of course.

"Proxsus?"

"Yes?"

"When Did Master create you?", the girl asked the robot as the ship began to enter the planet's atmosphere.

"When? Hmmm, When she was...around the age you showed up when she brought you back with her."

"What?!", the girl was merely astonished, "But...I couldn't even tell the difference between a carrot and a FuggleBerry", the girl gasped.

Proxsus merely chuckled out a bit, "The master was always so bright, I wasn't exactly perfect when I was first powered up, over the years, she has improved me."

"Amazing", the girl was in clear awe.

Proxsus nodded, "Indeed, and she's kept me since, sure from time to time, she threatens me, but I know she can't get rid of me, I'm her first creation."

the robot turned to the teen next to him, "She is a very hard person, but deep beneath all that, she is a kind person"

The teen nodded, "Of course she is, She's just...a little hard around the edges, but I know that deep down, she's a warm as anyone else"

it didn't appear often, but she just knew it, she knew her master had a soft spot deep down, she saw it before.

not only when her master first saved her, but also when her master refused to eat unless she ate something.

it was memories like those that allowed her some comfort in being in her masters company.

even thought she's felt like a bother, she knows that it could possibly just be her master's nature.

"Young One, we're here", proxsus said as he landed the ship on a platform, just in front of a bounty collection place.

the place was heavily secured, so the re-captured prisoners that had been re-captured for bounties, wouldn't escape again.

"Right, Let's get the Go-ruta.", The girl said as she and Proxsus both hopped out of the ship when the hatch opened.

"Lead the way", proxsus said as he followed the teen, the teen went to the back and pressed a button, and double doors opened, revealing a tied up and secured alien being.

it began to grunt gibberish.

"URGH NRGH, LEHHH", it chattered.

Proxsus grabbed the being and huffed, "That wasn't very nice", he commented, knowing full well what the alien had said to the young Jedi apprentice.

The girl didn't question, she knew Proxsus was programmed to know almost every language in the universe, well, from whatever being have been recorded so far.

Basically, Proxsus spoke all languages that has ever been known.

The trio walked past a few guard, a few people stared at The young Jedi Apprentice.

some whispered among themselves.

Proxsus noticed but didn't comment.

the reached a booth, a man was behind a large thick layer of glass, "Another one?"

Proxsus nodded, "Yes", he turned to the Young Jedi Apprentice, "We'd like the money in the gold card, Right Young Master".

The girl nodded and dug into her robes inner pockets and pulled out the gold card, handing it to Proxsus.

In turn Proxsus handed it to the man, the man nodded.

"Alright, Throw the scum into the tube.

The tube, being a body size tube, In which the prisoner is placed in, and then the tube locks and drops the re-captured into a cell to await transfer to another facility.

Proxsus pushed the Go-ruta into the tube and it shot the prisoner down.

The man smiled, "What a load of cash huh, you're probably the youngest bounty hunter I've even seen.", the man commented as he handed the robot the card.

"My master thought the same thing".

"Master?", the man hummed, and then folded his arms over his chest, "Wait, You're a Jedi?", he said as if in surprise.

Proxsus sensed something, and cleared his robotic throat, "Well, We have to contact the master, we must be on our way, yes?", Proxsus spoke the chocolate brown eyed girl.

"Oh right, Well, till next bounty", she bid the man a goodbye.

in which he returned.

Proxsus led the way. "Careful, with outing yourself too much, you don't want to be like the Master, always getting into fights because she's always challenged."

The girl clicked her teeth, "Proxsus, I can handle any Jedi or Sith, I'm capable"

Proxsus gave a sigh, "It's not about that, it's about staying out of trouble, that's all, you wouldn't want to stress the Master out"

The girl was slightly confused, "But he didn't seem bothered by the fact that I'm a Jedi", She said a bit loud.

A few people turned her way and looked at her, some murmured.

Proxsus face palmed a bit, "You don't understand, it's not people like him, it's the crowd, when they see you, they don't see what you're capable of, but of what you look like you're capable of, you're a mere child in people's eyes, But to my eyes and the master's, we know the truth, to the extent of your capabilities.", Proxsus explained.

"I see"

"You're dressed like a Jedi, no one pays much attention, but when you flaunt it, that's when it can become a problem."

"I never thought of it that way".

Proxsus hummed, "Now just try and be an ordinary Bounty Hunter, even thought you're well too young"

"Right, I'll try"

And as the two were getting closer and closer to the exit, something unexpected happened.

"HEY!"

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Two guards yelled out.

Both Proxsus and the young Jedi turned around, a tall humanoid creature running their way.

The Young Jedi got into battle stance and dug into her robe and recovered her light saber, ready to slay the escapee.

but someone intervened.

just as the humanoid came closer and closer.

a wave of 'Force' pushed the creature away from Proxsus and the young Jedi.

"What?"

Proxsus put his hand over her shoulder, "A Jedi's here"

The young Jedi remained still in her stance, merely observing a tall man walking through the crowd, he stopped before the humanoid and turned to her ad Proxsus.

"Are you two alright?", he asked.

"Yes", Proxsus whispered to the young Jedi.

"Yes", The teen Jedi replied and stood up straight.

The man hummed and began to step away from the creature, "It's down-"

But just as he was about to say that the creature was down.

the creature used it's tail to wrap around the older Jedi's legs, and lifted him upside down.

Proxsus face palmed, "You're going to get involved aren't you?"

The young Jedi nodded her head, "Yep", she then took on her stance from earlier before this Jedi intervened and pulled her lightsaber from her robe, and red beamed out of the lightsaber.

a few onlookers gasped a bit, even the Jedi that was being held upside down at the moment.

The young Jedi rolled her eyes and sprinted forwards.

Proxsus knew what would come of this.

'The Jedi will take her in...', "Oh dear, Master won't like this one bit", Proxsus said.

The young Jedi used the 'Force' to leap in and over the humanoid being.

people were ever so interested in seeing how this young Jedi preformed.

and boy were they surprised.

The Jedi dangle in the air.

"A Sith,", He murmured under his breath, surprise shook him a bit. 'a mere child, follower of the Sith'

"GRAAAGH!", the creature roared out.

The young Jedi hummed and did something odd, she threw her LightSaber at the Dangling Jedi, The Jedi Flinched, expecting to get hit, but as he thought he'd feel the burn of the saber, he felt his back hit the floor, and a wiggling tail still around his legs, slowly, but surely, releasing his legs.

he hummed and looked up.

the humanoid's tail was cut clean off.

the light saber was once again in the young Jedi's grasp, "Stand down, Or I'll have to put you down", she said firmly."

The humanoid growled and leaped forwards as if to pin the girl, But just as it leaped, it was pushed back with a brutal push of the 'force'.

People gasped out.

the humanoid smashed into a tube, and the man that had taken care of her Proxsus's bounty, closed the tube fast, sending the humanoid down to the cells.

"Phew", The Teen retracted her red beam and tucked her saber into her robe.

the crowed still staring at her in disbelief.

The older Jedi was also in surprise, but also in Awe.

'A sith that just saved me?'

which to him, made absolutely no sense.

he cleared his throat and looked around. he also glanced at the girl that saved him, 'The dark side is not present with in her? Yet...I feel something with in the child..'

Proxsus spoke, "Young Master, we must go".

The teen nodded and walked past the stunned Jedi, the crowd of onlookers all seemed to disperse a bit, and people began to get back to their own business.

'Is she with the Jedi Temple?'

the man narrowed his eyes a bit and followed the two out.

"I tell you something, and you do the opposite", Proxsus scolded a bit.

"it's not like he was making any attempts to rescue himself"

"You're right about that, Young one", the Older Jedi spoke from behind the two, he was pacing towards them.

Proxsus already knew what was to happen next.

"How old are you?", the man asked, "You're with the Sith Regimen? the Empire? Who do you associate with?"

The girl looked at proxsus.

Proxsus sighed, "She is just minding her business, forget what happened here, we're just-"

"I can't let this child fall farther into the dark side", the man spoke, "She isn't with the Jedi Order, that much has been cleared out."

'Dark side?'. "What are you talking about?"

"These techniques you don't learn yourself, the force is strong within you, I sense purity, but your saber says another story. You've been taught by someone, A Master sith perhaps."

'Sith', The teen grunted a bit, "My Master is no Sith", The girl retorted.

The man hummed, slightly narrowing his eyes, "It seems that way, I would have thought you apart of the Jedi Temple, But I know the Temple, and the order itself forbids such a lightsaber like yours."

"They're just colors, why does it have to identify where I belong?", The young Jedi was starting to get a bit mad, frustrated that she was being categorized as something she was not.

"You're a child that has not been educated properly in the Ways of a true Jedi, Come with me-", the man tried to step forwards.

"NO!", The girl yelled out. and began to step back, "I refuse to go with you, You have nothing to teach me, My master can educate me better than you or Your 'Order' can", The Dark brown haired teen began to get a bit defensive and began to dig into her robe's pocket, no doubt, for her lightsaber.

The man nodded his head, "Don't-"

"Don't what?", the girl paused, "I'll take you down"

Proxsus, being a robot, shouldn't be programmed to panic, but that was something that wasn't programmed into him, so he panicked and made a break for the ship, most likely to contact his Creator and Master.

The man hummed and growled he turned and saw a large trash disposer and with the 'force' his picked it up and aimed it at the running robot, he tossed it.

"PROXSUS!", the girl turned and saw the heavy-like machine hurdling towards Proxsus.

"Oh Dear!", the robot wailed it's arms.

and just like that, the machine smashed into Proxsus, crushing his legs.

The Jedi huffed.

The Young Jedi remained unmoved for a bit, her mind trying to process what just happened to one of two things that actually mattered in her life.

"Proxsus", she whispered softly, her eyes blurred with what she knew were, tears.

The Jedi noticed the girl grow silent.

"It was going to get your Sith Master, was it not?", the Jedi said, "Come with me, A child like you must'n be in company of-", before the man could finish talking, the very same machine he tossed at Proxsus came hurdling towards him. "Huh?!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!", the young Jedi yelled out, in anger. pure anger.

and anger the older Jedi felt.

"Crap!", the Jedi jumped out of the way, avoiding the machine by mere inches.

"I'll get you for that!", the Young Jedi leaped forwards fast, she pulled out her light saber.

now fully engaging the man.

the man also took out his light saber, his saber glowed blue.

The young Jedi landed in front of the Older Jedi, and with her lightsaber, she slashed forwards. and the older Jedi blocked with his saber, and a crackling sound exploded from both of the light sabers coming together with such force.

'She's pushing me back!?', the man thought, 'she's no pushover, if I don't actually defend myself, she may actually kill me!'

the man pushed forwards, the girl backed off with a back flip, then once again she pushed herself forwards with her legs.

And once again, over and over again.

The loud of Crackle of the two lightsabers coming together, resonated in the older Jedi's ears, he was being pushed back with each swing of the red light saber. He staggered for the first time in his life.

'I'm being pushed back by a mere kid, a child!', the man was in disbelief. never in his years as a Jedi has he ever been pushed back by a child, by anyone actually.

he didn't want to hurt her, but he realized, he had no choice, he was actually being cornered at this point, and if that happened, this child will indeed have her revenge for her fallen Robot.

at this point, he wasn't even sure if he could hurt her, she was fast on her feet, she was truly trained.

this child fought like an actual...Jedi...Sith...he didn't even know at this point.

"Argh!?", the man yelped out when the red beam stabbed forwards and burned his cheek.

that was it, he needed to push her back with all he had.

and he did.

"Forgive me child."

The man used all the strength he had and pushed forwards, the girl huffed and hopped back and for that split second her feet were off the ground, The man used as much force as he could and blew her away.

"UNNGH!?", the girl then smashed into the side of the ship, leaving a dent of where her body had smashed into.

no doubt, she'd be unconscious.

The man huffed and lifted a hand and touched his cheek, he grunted when it stung.

"She hit me"

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

"Runo?!"

"Ah, Shen-Ji...", The man said, he was a bit messed up, thanks to fighting with that girl, whom he underestimated.

"What happened?", Shen-Ji asked pointing at Runo's cheek.

"She happened", Runo Pointed behind him.

Shen-Ji hummed and looked behind the man. "She did this to you?"

"No way", another voice chimed.

then more Jedi came into the picture.

Runo huffed, "She saved me, but...she's wielding a Sith Saber."

A few Jedi hummed to themselves.

"Sith?"

"She's a mere child, and she did this to you?", an elder came in, the Elder Senji, he hummed.

"Yeah. I thought the same thing, but she's been trained...she fights on another level.", Runo explained.

"You said she saved you.", Sawako chimed in.

Shen-Ji nodded, "Indeed, what happened?"

Runi sighed, "I told her that she should come with me, to learn the Jedi ways properly. I told her that a child like her shouldn't follow the teaching of the Sith, and when I said all that, her Robot companion took it upon itself to go an contact someone, so I crushed it...and that's when she lost it."

Everyone looked at Runo.

"She mentioned something about a master, so With how she's trained, I can imagine how much stronger her Master is-"

"Fool", an elder said, "Then her master will surly come looking for her"

Runo shrugged, "I'm pretty sure that with all of us, we can stand a chance, beside, I thought rescuing a child from the dark side would be a good thing"

Sawako sighed out, she knew where this would go, surly Elder Honda was right, This girl's master would for her, and would most likely stir things up.

"Her master will come, this is bad", Sawako said.

Shen-Ji hummed, "I wouldn't worry about it", he said calmly.

Everyone looked at him.

"This girl was able to step along with a Jedi Master, Shen-Ji, Now Imagine her Master...the one that actually taught her.", Another Jedi spoke, this one being...Nodoka.

"Nodoka's right", The Elder Honda turned to Runo, "I understand your intentions, but with the war and the tension at the moment, you've picked a poor time to bring a 'Red' stray"

Runo huffed.

while the Jedi were all debating things, The young Jedi underling was tied up and left on a couch, mere feet from the Jedi.

"What do we do now?", Sawako asked.

"We wait", Nodoka said.

Shen-Ji sighed out and glanced at the Underling, 'Surely she'll be pissed'

* * *

"They haven't contacted me yet", the Grey Jedi said to herself.

she sighed out...

'he called me a Grey Jedi...', the girl thought back for a second, she knew not many people knew of the Grey Jedi.

People just assumed she was a sith cause she didn't follow the Jedi order, but it wasn't like that, at least not entirely.

The term "Grey Jedi", being as old as the better known term, "Jedi", they were force users, the difference being, Grey Jedi weren't restrained with rules like the Jedi were.

Grey Jedi were free to Practice both the ways of the Light, and the ways of the Dark.

The grey Jedi felt that both were the same, That to fully understand the force, one must practice both sides of the Force.

then something washed over her. Taking her from her thoughts.

she felt something in her chest.

'Fear?'

The Girl hummed, this was strange, she'd never felt this before, in her chest, she felt funny, the pit of her stomach was also affected by this sensation.

then something told her.

 _"She's in trouble"_

and the Jedi already knew it, but it was still a new feeling for her, to all of a sudden feel her apprentice's fear.

'My Apprentice'

the Grey Jedi frowned heavily, 'When I find who's behind making her feel fear, I'll tear them apart.'

the girl felt her hate aflame again. and she hopped into her ship and started it, she knew where the bounty base was, it was on a planet just two over, it'd take a few minutes.

 _"Hang on, I'm on my way"_ , She mentally spoke, unknown that she was doing something else.

* * *

 _"Hang on, I'm on my way"_

A familiar voice spoke.

"Master?", The Youngling Jedi apprentice Awoke, not sure as to where she was.

"She's waking up", a voice spoke

"Quiet", another spoke.

"Shh", a few voices spoke and hushed each other.

the young apprentice opened her eyes slowly, she tried to move, but found her movement to be limited.

and she felt panic rise in her, she shifted as much as she could.

she grunted in panic.

"Huh?!", she couldn't summon the force either.

"Relax Young one", a woman spoke.

The Young Jedi looked towards a group of Jedi.

The girl recoiled slightly, "Bastards", she growled, "my master's coming for me", the girl said.

The elder Woman hummed, "This is all a misunderstanding-"

"It's not!, that idiot just started stereotyping me cause I used 'sith' color, oh boo-hoo" the girl mocked, "Bunch of idiots. Just wait till my master comes for me, You'll beg to be spared!", she spoke bitterly.

The Jedi's all deep down feared slightly.

while the girl was knocked out, the elder had indeed confirmed that this young Jedi/Sith was very different, the force was strong within her, which meant that she had been trained in a very different manner than how they were teaching their own students...

The elders came to a conclusion that this girl's master, must be a veteran in the way of Jedi or Sith.

"We meant no harm, at least, he didn't. the man that brought you back here", Sawako spoke calmly.

The girl huffed, "Release me!", she said.

Shen-Ji huffed, "Let's just let her go", he suggested.

Nodoka hummed, "Who's side are you on?"

"What?", Shen-Ji said, "I mean, You guys are all worried that her master will come for her, so why not just let her go so she could go to her master?"

"She'll just bring her Master back here anyways, that's why", Nodoka said with arms crossed over her chest.

The girl growled. "Why did you do to me?"

the Jedi's all humed.

Shen-Ji rose a hand and began to explain, "The devices around your wrists, they suppress your abilities"

'damn it', the teen bit her bottom lip.

the elder woman spoke, "Why are you on this planet?"

"Bounty...My Master sent me to drop one and collect the money."

"that's it?"

The young girl nodded, "Yes, I was minding my own business until that idiot came at me...Tsk even if I get given back to my master, someone still has to pay for what happened to her creation, she created that very robot"

the Jedi hummed at figuring out the gender of this mysterious Master.

"Female?"

"Yeah"

The elder Jedi waved a hand, "who are you to the Order?"

"Me?"

"yes, child"

The teen remained silent for a bit, she was in thought.

Shen-Ji hummed, he already had a clue, he knew it, he knew who this girl's master was, it was obvious. well, for him.

the moment Runo brought this 'stray' in, he felt the familiar aura of energy he felt with that mysterious Grey Jedi.

and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together, 'A force like that, is bound to leave some form of an imprint on his or her apprentice'

"Your master's a grey Jedi, isn't she?", Shen-Ji asked.

shocking many in the room.

except for the two elders present.

"Grey Jedi?", Nodoka questioned.

Sawako hummed, "I haven't heard that title in ages."

The young Jedi shrugged, "Grey Jedi?", her chocolate brown eyes looked down for a moment, "Well...I don't know what that is...but I can tell you, we aren't sith, but we're often mistaken for them, especially my Master"

Shen-Ji sighed, "Release her, it's best she isn't tied up when her master comes to get her", his arms crossed across his chest. Coming into the conclusion that the girl must be released.

Sawako looked at the Elder Jedi's.

"Shen-Ji, You know of what you do?", Honda Asked.

"Yes, and right now, the best and safest option we have, is to release her, if she's tied up, her master will get the wrong idea"

"You sound familiar with-"

and just as Sawako was going to speak once more, a loud crash shook the floors.

Shen-Ji sighed, "Well, too late now, Cut her loose, quickly", with that, the Jedi began to walk out of the big discussion room.

"Where's he going?", Sawako asked.

Nodoka sighed out, "I think that came from training hall, we have to go check, do as he said, cut the girl loose!"

both Nodoka and Sawako went after Shen-Ji.

* * *

The sound of crashing pillars shook the floors of the spacy training hall.

"AHHHH!", a shriek of a Temple Guard filled the air of panicked students when the owner of the shriek was tossed into a pillar.

A dark robed figure walked into the Training hall without breaking a sweat, she'd easily gotten passed the Temple guards

"Is that all the Jedi have to offer?", the teen spoke.

Students all screamed out.

walking through the rubble, the grey Jedi looked around.

"You have taken something of mine, and i'd like it back"

A few students cowered not knowing what to do.

Some who dared challenge this intruder, drew their Lightsabers.

"Who are you!?", Yui yelled out as she got into stance.

"Who am I?", the girl growled out, "I'm your worst nightmare come true, Kid.", The figure known as the Grey Jedi drew her light saber, and just as the students feared.

"a Sith!?", Mio found herself yelling out in fear, her lightsaber trembling in her hands...or was it her entire body trembling? who knows.

"Where is she?!", The figure yelled out in anger, she eyed up all the students and with each student her eyes passed through, the students lost their will to stand, and they'd fall due to the extreme presence This Sith exposed them to. Her eyes Glowed a Fierce fire-like color.

"Grey!", a man spoke calmly, he walked down the steps of the hall to get to the floor.

"You!", the girl huffed in anger. Her eyes not ceasing it's glowing hate.

"I was afraid you'd come, Honest, I tried to persuade them to release your apprentice, but they were in fear that you'd still come", Shen-Ji said, his hands behind his back in a proper fashion as he walked calmly towards the grey Jedi.

"well, here I am, you wanted a fight or something? well?", The grey Jedi said.

the students all went to the side lines to watch.

"Master Shen-Ji", Yui said as she stood by Mio.

Mio huffed out, a bit relieved that today she wouldn't have to fight...especially against something like that...girl...

 _'Amber eyes'_

 _"Eyes Of Fiery Hate"_

 _'Hate'_

Mio grunted and held the side of her head with a hand, she got light headed.

'What's this?'

* * *

 _"Mio-chan?"_

 _"Yes, Ricchan?"_

 _"Do you think when we get older, we can travel among the stars?", a small girl asked another._

 _"maybe...It's kinda my dream", a small Mio said._

 _A small Ricchan hummed and with bright amber eyes made a promise, "I'll take you one day, I promise, we can make it happen"_

 _Mio turned to the amber eyed girl and smiled brightly, "Really?"_

 _"Mm-Hmm, I promise"_

 ** _The memory_ _faded._**

 _"I'm so sorry, Mio-chan", Mio mother hugged her daughter tightly._

 _"Ricchan's gone, gone!"_

 _Mio's mother held the sobbing girl._

 _"We promised we'd travel the stars together!", Mio cried hard._

 ** _This was three years before she herself faced an even harder loss...the murder of her parents._**

* * *

"Mio-chan?", Yui yelped when she held grabbed Mio to keep her balanced.

Mio fell to her knees, unconscious.

Shen-Ji nodded his head, "we don't want a fight"

Sawako and Nodoka both appeared and drew their light sabers.

the students all gasped.

they might just see some action.

Nodoka hummed at the sight, "A...She's like...my age"

Shen-Ji turned back, "Never underestimate an opponent, Nodoka, You'd be a victim should this have been serious"

"It is serious, fool, Where's my apprentice, and who's the Scum that took it out on my Robot, you know how many years it took me to built him!?", The Grey Jedi yelled out, furiousn as she overheard the two other Jedi with lightsabers

Sawako sighed, "Shen-Ji's right, There's something more to this girl"

Nodoka hummed, she just couldn't see it.

Nodoka hummed once more, "she seems pretty ordinary to me"

Sawako nodded, "You don't feel it, because she's not directing it to you, I can feel it because I'm experienced enough to pick it up naturally."

the youngest of the Jedi's within the academy just so happened to be Nodoka, clearly she had much to learn.

"I don't get it-"

"Master!", a voice called out from Behind Sawako ad Nodoka.

Sawako and Nodoka both stepped aside, and allowed the Running Apprentice to reunite with her Master.

following the girl were the rest of the Jedi's that ran this Jedi Temple and it's order.

a few Jedi's were quite surprised.

A young Jedi-Like being, Non follower of the Order, was responsible for Training the even Younger Jedi?

The Elders hummed in amusement.

Everyone had caught the Evil hatred within the Teen's eyes, but as the Teen looked to find her Youngling running towards her, Her eyes changed, the fiery yellowness of hatred, drained from her eyes, and became a soft Amber.

And as the girl ran to her master, her Master did something unusual, she stepped forwards and welcomed her Apprentice with physical contact, contact the Apprentice was glad to receive and return.

and also...addressed her by her name for the first time since they met.

"Ui", the Jedi had an arm wrapped around her Apprentice.

Ui sighed out and then realized what she was doing, she blushed out of embarrassment, she just hugged her fierce master in front of their 'enemy's'

"Master", she pulled away slightly embarrassed for showing such affection.

"She's the Master?", Runo said in surprise. 'another kid?'

The elder Hummed, "She exceeds far beyond what you'd expect. she's different", Honda said.

Senji nodded, "She is hatred itself, yet, she is soft for her pupil.", "She has much to give to her student, this I see"

Nodoka was at a loss.

Senji spoke once more, "She is an interesting one", the man commented.

"Indeed", Honda agreed.

The elders both began to step down the marble steps, with intentions of seeing this Grey Jedi closer.

Both were intrigued.

"Wait, Ui!?", a voice among the students shouted out.

Mio hummed as she was now conscious.

Yui released her friend and stepped out of the sidelines and into plain sight.

Ui heard the voice call out to her, it was vaguely familiar, she turned around and saw someone she swore she'd never see again.

"Y-Yui!?", the girl gasped out.

The Jedi's all looked between the two.

"They know each other?"

"They're siblings", Honda spoke gently, "thought to have lost each other."

Ui wore a surprised expression.

"You know her?", the Grey Jedi asked.

"She...She's my sister", Ui swallowed thickly.

Yui released a breath and began to walk towards her younger sister whom she had lost just four years back.

"Ui!"

Ui hummed slightly, her eyes blurred slightly with tears, "O-Oneechan", she trembled slightly.

Yui pushed past Shen-Ji and brought her lost sister into a bone crushing hug.

both sisters hugged tightly.

"Where've you been?", Yui asked with a shaking tone.

Ui sniffled, "With my Master"

Yui lifted her head from her younger sister's shoulder and looked at the figure wearing dark robes.

"A sith?", she questioned.

Ui nodded her head and slowly pulled out of the hug, "No...It's complicated."

Shen-Ji smiled lightly, "Well, Grey Jedi, You've reunited two sisters"

"Quit calling me Grey Jedi...It's getting annoying", The Teen murmured.

Both Elders made it to the four figures.

"Everyone, return to your rooms, obviously we're going to need to repair this part of the training hall", Sawako clapped her hands to get the students attentions.

"Chop, Chop, Nodoka, go string them along."

Nodoka put her light saber away and did what was told of her.

with all the students leaving, Mio gave the hooded figure one last glance.

then left.

"You aren't one with the Order, or with the sith ways, yet you are incredibly powerful, this I can feel", Senji said as he and Honda appeared beside Shen-Ji.

"What is your name?", Honda asked.

The Grey Jedi gave Ui a glance, Yui's hand held Ui's tighty.

Ui shrugged. _"I don't know"_

The Grey Jedi rose an eyebrow, 'did she just...or did I just...hear her thoughts?'

"Young one". Shen-Ji now spoke, bringing the teen out of her thoughts.

"Hmm"

"Your name?", Senji repeated, "We do not mean any harm, or to change your ways."

The Grey Jedi scoffed slightly.

"Master", Ui pressed a bit.

The amber eyed girl sighed and frowned a bit, she brought a hand up and pushed her hood down, revealing her messy short tawny hair.

and giving everyone a better view of those fierce Amber eyes.

"My Name's Ritsu, Tainaka Ritsu. Of Planet Bataar"

* * *

Well, Well, enough beating around the bushes!

Hope this chapter was good!

and I hope I didn't make too many mistakes here, I'll edit them soon.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another Update...Whew.

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Bloody situations, and Violence_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Sci-Fi, Adventure, slight Angst, Tragedy and Romance (Later, Later, Later on)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: Emotional Spectrum_**

 _"Not all wounds are visible"_

"I Thought You didn't care?"

"How's about I Take you apart and Rebuild you without a mouth?"

Proxsus shrugged, "What?", the robot said as if it were not at fault.

Ritsu sighed, "Geez, Proxsus, Couldn't you have ran faster?", the teen said as she got up, she wiped sweat off her forehead, oil and a bit of dirt, had smudged on her face, she had just spent the last hour fixing the robot's crushed legs.

"Master, You've only built me to be fast enough, you know", Proxsus said.

Ritsu huffed, she stretched, "I don't think I can get you walking around, at least for another few days...", Ritsu sighed out and leaned against a metal table, Proxsus's upper body had been on a metal table just across Ritsu, they were looking at each other.

"Oh well, You look tired anyways, Master, Rest."

Ritsu shrugged, "I'm fine, Proxsus", the teen stood straight. "How's about I place you somewhere comfortable?"

Proxsus nodded his head, "If it's what you wish to do for me, Master"

Ritsu stepped towards Proxsus and picked the Robot up, not using the force, but her arms.

"I feel like I'd be a bit heavy for you to lift". Proxsus commented as Ritsu carried him to another place in the ship.

"You're an okay weight, Not too heavy, not too light", Ritsu stepped through the automatic door once it opened, revealing a nicely clean small room, meant for one person...or robot.

"You've organized my Room?", Proxsus said.

"Yeah, I mean, You can't do it yourself in your current state, I might as well", Ritsu stepped towards a Station in the corner and placed the robot's upper body there.

"Thank You", Proxsus said as he used his arms to better position himself, and settled his back against the metal that was there.

"I'll be going, I'll try and finish your legs up soon"

Proxsus nodded.

As Ritsu was turning to take her leave, Proxsus stopped her.

"Master?". Proxsus said.

Ritsu hummed and gave her creation her full attention, "What is it?"

Proxsus looked at her, "You were worried about her", the robot commented.

Once again hitting the topic from earlier.

Ritsu narrowed her eyes slightly, and just a bit, her amber eyes seemed to glow the slightest bit, "Proxsus"

The robot turned away, "She has worries."

The Grey Jedi frowned slightly, "I give her all she needs, I provide for her and take care of her, she shouldn't worry at all-"

"That's just it, Master. She Worries because you've done so much for her, and she has done little by you.", Proxsus spoke, cutting off what Ritsu had to say, which sort of surprised Ritsu.

"I didn't program you to speak back to me.", Ritsu said.

The robot now turned back to Ritsu, "and you certainly didn't program me to 'Not' panic.", Proxsus said a bit sarcastic, definitely referring to the reason why his legs were crushed in the first place.

"Tsk", Ritsu clicked her teeth.

"But back to the subject.", Proxsus said, and continued, "Walls aren't always a good thing, Master. You must from time to time, Allow a little light through"

"Light?", Ritsu repeated the word, clearly skeptically.

"The girl, she doesn't say it, or show it, she does not dare ask it from you.", Proxsus said slowly, "But she wants acceptance from you, true acceptance, acknowledgement..."

Then Just as Ritsu opened her mouth the speak, she closed it once more. "I Do-"

"...Affection even", Proxsus said, cutting in.

The Young Jedi nearly scoffed, "I do Acknowledge her", she did not feel comfortable hitting the 'Affection' topic.

"But you do not show it", Proxsus countered.

Ritsu rose an eyebrow, "What do you want me to do? Pet her every time she does well?", Ritsu made a hand gesture.

Proxsus nodded it's head, "You don't understand.", he merely said.

Ritsu hummed...

she swore she heard it...disappointment, sadness? one, or even both were mixed inside the Robot's tone.

Proxsus continued, "You are more than just her 'Master', You're more than just 'that' person whom saved her."

Ritsu's eyes seemingly softened for mere seconds.

"You've become some sort of Parental figure in her life.", the Robot shifted slightly against the metal his back was rested against, "She has no desires to see you with the eyes of a sibling or an equal, but, she sees you with the eyes of a daughter."

The Tainaka felt something stir in her chest.

Once again, Amber eyes Narrowed, and she unconsciously buried the stirring in her chest, and her eyes glowed slightly, "You know not of what you speak, Speak further and I will take you apart and Re-Program you, Proxsus"

The robot merely looked at her, then nodded his head.

Not a word came out of the Robot's mouth.

Ritsu released a small breath and Finally turned away from the Robot and exited the small room, the door closed behind her.

"Master", a familiar voice spoke softly.

Ritsu turned her head, she remained silent, looking over her shoulder.

Amber eyes still glowed faintly.

Ui gave her master an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I failed you", the girl said, her voice was filled with disappointment.

Ui was unfazed by Ritsu's constant scowls, she was unfazed by Ritsu's negative presence.

the presence that just seemed to surround Ritsu.

Ritsu turned her body fully and gave the girl her full attention.

"You didn't fail me, You didn't fail at all", Ritsu said.

Ui looked away, "But it's my fault Proxsus got hurt"

'Hurt', Ritsu rose an eyebrow, 'Robots don't feel', "It's just his legs, I'll have him up and walking around within the next few days", the teen said with arms now crossing across her chest.

"Still", Ui looked away.

"Ui", the teen said, the name coming out of her mouth felt odd, it'd been years since she'd addressed the girl by her birth given name, it almost makes you wonder how they communicated these past four years.

"Yes, Master?", Ui looked up, slight surprise written on her face.

"You've done...well.", Ritsu spoke, her voice was slightly awkward.

Ui's face was soon filled with an odd expression, mixed even, her eyes also showed slight confusion.

and Ritsu felt it.

the feeling.

'strange', Ritsu said mentally.

Ui looked around a bit, and then locked eyes with her Master.

"What are you talking about?", The girl said, slightly confused.

It was an odd feeling for Ui.

for her master to compliment her.

Ritsu wore her usual expression. she remained silent.

Ui's eyes softened slightly, "Are You...going to leave me with them?", the girl said, fear was becoming present in the girl's tone.

Ritsu hummed, and her facial expression changed, "No, It's your choice whether you want to stay with them, or...", Ritsu paused, "...Remain with me"

The girl visibly relaxed, "I wouldn't want to leave you, Master", the girl said softly.

Ritsu looked away slightly, "You've re-connected with your sister."

Ui shrugged, "I know...and? I can always come visit her."

"Ui, Back then, you wanted nothing then to find her, now you've found her, and you want to leave?", Ritsu said.

Ui hummed, "I'm not leaving forever, We'll stay in contact."

The Master was at a loss, 'I don't get it', she sighed out, "Do as you wish", Ritsu turned back around and was going to wonder off the ship, she had business here in Savaandra, so she thought she might as well stay for a bit and take care of it.

Ui sighed out, she was feeling more and more like a bother to her master, maybe It was best she stayed?

the younger girl bit her bottom lip lightly.

'I want to stay with Master, But...I don't think she wants me to'.

Ui clutched tightly on to her belt around her waist.

her master was out of sight.

Ui turned around ready to go into her own room, but was stopped.

foot steps re-entered the hallway she was in.

"Aren't you coming with me?".

Ui hummed and turned around.

Ritsu stood by the corner, awaiting her with her usual scowl, "Are you?", she spoke once more.

The young apprentice's eyes brightened, and she nodded, "Uh, Yes, of course!", the young apprentice turned and jogged towards her Master.

Ritsu stepped aside slightly and allowed her 'apprentice' to walk side by side with her.

"Are you hungry?", Ritsu asked her 'Pupil'

Ui hummed as if in thought, "Hmm, I could go for some Ramen", the girl said happily all of a sudden.

Ritsu hummed, "Sounds good, let's find a place, and since you've managed to complete your first mission on your own...Take it as a reward, It's on me", the taller teen said, she remained looking forwards.

both exiting the ship.

Ui smiled brightly, never had her Master suggested something of this nature, sure they've gone out and eaten out a lot before, and Ritsu treated almost all the time...but never had Ritsu mentioned the word 'Reward' towards her.

this was a first...

First it was the 'Hug' Ritsu had given to her, then it was the strange compliment Ritsu had said, and now this...Ui felt happy, and her worries of the possibilities that her presence was a bother to her master, was starting to wear thin, she was feeling confident again.

"I heard of a place down by Misigi Square", Ui suggested.

Ritsu shrugged, "Sounds good"

* * *

"Will your sister stay?", Sawako asked a seemingly worried Yui.

Yui nodded her head, she gave a deep sigh, "No. I don't know why, I don't understand why she'd rather stay...with 'that'.", Yui said, her emotions stirred in her chest.

Sawako felt the wave of emotions in the Hirasawa, she sighed slightly.

"She's in good hands-"

"Good hands?", Yui paused and turned to face the Master Jedi, "Did you not feel that? Such...Hatred, anger and-"

"Loneliness.", Sawako rose a hand to stop Yui, "Say what you will, but if Her Master was as bad as you're putting her out to be, take in consideration that she indeed came all the way here to Retrieve her Pupil, she came with Negatively strong intentions sure, but it's natural for her to have angered, we took her Pupil, she was worried.", Sawako said wisely.

Yui bit her bottom lip.

"Your sister is gifted, and that is only because she has a great Master that has taught her and educated her, sure her Master doesn't follow the Jedi order, and so will be the same with your sister. But just because they don't follow the Order doesn't make them bad people", The Woman crossed her arms over her chest.

Yui nodded, still silent.

"She will be fine, Her master is rather on the colder side of affections Yes, Her master is tainted negatively yes. But she has taken care of her up until now, even trained her and molded her finely.", Sawako reached out to Yui and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Your sister will keep in contact with you, Yes?"

Yui nodded, "Yeah, she said she'd even come and visit when she could."

"And she will, count on it", Sawako spoke reassuringly, she knew that Yui had her doubts about the Grey Jedi Master, even she held her doubts, but when brought up with the idea of persuading The youngest Hirasawa to stay and Study along side her older sister, the Elders themselves refused to Separate the Young Hirasawa from the Rogue-like Jedi Master.

Their thoughts being, that the force will guide them well.

and their path is a path filled with lessons that to be understood, they'd need each other.

"I should get going, I'm kinda tired", Yui muttered.

The disappointment was in her tone.

"Right, Rest well, Yui", Sawako allowed the teen off.

'I don't understand it either, But the Elders and Shen-Ji Woo think that it's a good idea to leave them be'

* * *

"I almost thought you'd separate them", Shen-Ji said as he sipped some water from a glass.

"The force is strong with them, I have seen Visions", Senji said, his eyes merely squinting, the wrinkles on the sides of his eyes stressed further, "Normally, during the Old order, we would have been forced to take action, and 'rid' them, but...times have changed, and I sense that the Grey Jedis will provide help for us"

Shen-Ji hummed, he set his glass on the glassed table in front of him, gazing questioningly at the two elders. "Help?", he said, rather perplexed.

"Shen-Ji, We have been asking for you in private, because I have a request, one that can only be for your ears.", Senji said, skipping the topic of what Shen-Ji back tracked on. for now at least.

Shen-Ji nodded, and held a serious gaze, "What is it?"

Senji hummed slightly, "I'm proud of all you have accomplished, Proud that you are my _Son_."

Shen-Ji sat up straight.

yes, they were related, Senji was his father, His mother had long since died.

Shen-Ji remained silent.

Honda had been quiet as well.

"I have been but a master than a father to you, But I've always loved you, Shen", Senji said, his voice was slightly hoarse.

'Shen?', It'd been a while since his father addressed by a nickname. "I know father", Shen-Ji said softly.

"No one can ever say I favored you, for I have treated you like a pupil, rather than a son", Senji continued.

Shen-Ji nodded. His eyes narrowed slightly.

It was true, he was like any other Pupil to Senji, growing up, he wasn't treated special, but with equality.

"I have observed many, But Time and Time again, non can be worthy. Each became corrupted by the dark side.", The man brought a hand up and rubbed his white beard. "Except you, and for this I am most grateful for. I have taught you well, and educated you."

Shen-Ji was starting to see what his father was hitting at, and he was slightly surprised, "Father?", he uttered.

"Shen-Ji, I want you to take over for me, after I die", Senji finally said it.

Shen-Ji quickly got up from his seat, "Take over for you? But you are in good health, you will not die anytime soo-"

"Shen-Ji", Senji cut his son off

Shen-Ji hummed and remained quiet.

"You are the only person I trust, You are time and time again, proving indispensable."

"Father"

Honda had remained quiet, for she knew why this was getting into order much sooner than one would expect.

"In Time, Not too long from now...", the oldest man spoke.

Shen-Ji listened closely.

"The Empire will have completed an army, they will come for us, and the will once again, attempt to eradicate the Jedi, for we stand to greatly in their way.", Senji spoke and then he coughed slightly.

Honda got up from her seat and began to walk towards a very large window, overlooking the city.

Shen-Ji looked on, paying close attention.

"I Will parish, Many of us will", Senji said seriously.

Shen-Ji now looked at his father with an unreadable expression.

"This I have seen, But not all will be lost, for the future is always an uncertainty, when not written."

"Father", Was all Shen-Ji can say at the moment.

"But the certainty is, that this Jedi 'Centre', This Temple that we have Re-built in honor of the Old Jedi Order. Will fall at the hands of the invasion, these kids are not yet ready for war, not enough time to prepare them, for Lives will be lost, many will be slayed. I tell you this, because the loss of lives can be countered, we'll need to organize a way to help them escape faster.", Senji said, "The Jedi are the Empire's greatest threat, they've reached a point in where they can no longer see a way past us, they will push for a way to rid the galaxy of us, we who follow the Jedi way, will be hunted down, Unless we submit to the dark side, only then will one with the force be spared"

Shen-Ji bit his bottom lip in anxiety.

"What's the plan?"

"There's none", Senji spoke bluntly, "The Future changes ever so, but each time it changes, the Invasion on this planet, will not change, it has been written in destiny already."

The Jedi master could only raise a hand to his chin and stroke his dark brown beard, in thought.

"We will be helped", Senji uttered. "But for many, help will come too late."

"We have to start organizing then", Shen-Ji said.

"There is something else too, something you should know", Senji said.

The man looked up and looked at his father, "What is it?"

"The Grey Jedi, She is an embodiment Of the Dark force, But she is not one with it. She will help us, or rather, You, and the survivors. For a rebellion, much greater in size, will rise up and span The galaxy. A war much greater than we've come to ever know, will be sparked the day we are invaded. and When Jedi's begin to run scarce, Hope will save us all".

Shen-Ji wore a puzzled expression, "I Don't understand, Why have you not said anything before? We have time to prepare-"

"We do not. It is against everything we believe, if we leave, then who will protect the city?", Senji countered.

'Right, We're not the only ones here', Shen-ji said.

"I have seen many in my vision, but as I said, they change, I cannot see the exact ending to this war, but I can say, You are always alive and well. and some faces of the children I see here, are also alive and well, Some with gifts that have yet to be tapped into.", Senji said, "But the greatest asset to us, is the Grey Jedi, she is but a child in our eyes, but she has carried the weight of many burdens. She had endured many things. She has lost many things. The age of how long you've wielded the force does not make you a Master, but experiences and the lessons of the trials you've passed does. She is not one with the Jedi Order, but she is one with herself and the Force. She will guide us, even in her own darkest moments, she will carry the 'weight' as she has many, many times.", Senji took a breath, "She will carry hope to many without it."

The man did not know how to reply, he didn't know what to say.

"There will be times where you will doubt my word on the Grey Jedi, But I can assure you, she will always pull through, Always", Senji coughed into his hand and then slowly stood up, "You will be trialed as well", Senji muttered. "I Have faith in You, Shen-Ji"

Shen-Ji bowed.

"Now, Go."

Shen-Ji nodded, and left.

Many things running in his mind.

* * *

"Master...", a woman paused as she looked at Ritsu and Ui.

"Tainaka", Ritsu uttered.

Ui remained quiet, merely looking around in slight awe.

currently, Ritsu and Ui had long since left the ramen shop, bother were now inside a very large castle like fortress.

for 'Business' purposes of course.

"Um, The Princess is rather...in a council meeting with her father-"

"Just get her, Quickly", Ritsu pressed with a scowl, "She will not deny me a moment"

Ui remained idle.

The woman maid swallowed thickly, "but-"

"Woman", Ritsu spoke roughly.

The maid yelped, "I'll get her", she than ran off.

"Y'know, it kinda sounds like she'll be bring the guards instead.", Ui said as she sensed where this might go, she dug her hand into her robes pockets, her hand wrapped securely around the cool metal of the light saber.

Ritsu sighed, "Indeed, Prepare, here they come", Ritsu frowned as she heard the heavy, rushed steps of what was no doubt, the fast pacing of the guards coming their way.

"The fighting never stops huh?", Ui giggled slightly.

she was in such a happy mood.

Both took out their light sabers, prepared to deflect any on-coming fire.

Ritsu's saber glowed an angry red, while Ui's glowed, Purple.

"I thought you hated the color?", Ritsu commented with a bored tone.

Ui shrugged, "I do, I just forgot my other light saber is on my belt, I confused the two", Ui got into her usual battle stance, well, more like defensive, because she and her master didn't come here to take lives.

"You two, are being warned, Out now!", a man said dressed in black storm trooper wear.

"Was is it so hard to fetch her?", Ritsu said with a frown.

"Take a step and we'll start firing", The man said.

Ui sighed, "Master?"

"I didn't come all the way here on foot to just get turned down", Ritsu muttered, "I got the right side", she said.

The group of storm troopers all lifted their guns.

Ui shrugged, "Aww, But the Right side's got a two tall one", The girl whined.

Ritsu hummed, "Fine, Do as you want, Just do 'Away'."

and both teens leaped towards the group.

Startling the guards.

* * *

"Akiyama Mio", A womanly voice spoke.

Mio bowed, "Ah, Yes, Elder Honda.", Mio was on her knees, bowing respectfully.

Honda smiled towards the girl.

Mio looked up from where she was, questions written on her face, "May I ask why I've been pulled from study hall?", Mio spoke softly.

Honda nodded, "Stand, child", the woman said.

Mio nodded and did what was told of her, she stood up straight, her training gear was luckily light this time, it consisted of a white sleeveless robe, a grey loose shirt was under the robe, being revealed by the Robe as it was slightly open, a dark brown belt around her waist, and white form fitting pants.

"You've been passing out during the meditation sessions Chi-Yo has said. Along with a few of your Peers. Is something the matter?", Honda asked.

Mio felt slightly nervous, she looked away slightly, "Um, No...", she said nervously.

Honda observed the girl before her. Honda was a very keen Elder, she was capable of many things, one being, Vision seeing, like Senji. Honda can very much predict a person's fate, but rather she choses not to, for it saddens her many times.

"Come, Child.", Honda reached out.

But just this once, She will see.

For Senji mentioned that in his vision of the Fall of Savaandra, This young Padawan would help in leading many.

And that more of these 'Leaders' are sadly in other corners of the galaxy, but Fate and the force will bring the leaders into the same path to follow.

Honda knew the names, Senji told her, and only her.

Three from this Temple will not only survive this invasion, but also prove strong against the Empire, and will help lead many other surviving Jedi into battle.

Mio slowly walked over to the Elder.

'She is one with fear', Honda thought to herself, "Give me your hand", Honda askes, she keeps her hand out.

Mio slowly but surly made it to the older woman, she looked up and locked eyes with the woman, and slowly rose her hand, she rose it and paced it into the older woman's hand.

Honda hummed.

Blank.

Honda narrowed her elderly eyes, and waited.

Mio was slightly confused, 'What is she trying to do?'.

"Do not be afraid, remain clear minded", Honda said, slightly confusion hit her, realizing that for some reason, she could not see what will become of Mio.

but just as she thought of pulling her hand from Mio's after waiting a few moments, it came.

in the form of rushed events, things, past, present and...future.

* * *

 _A hell fire of a planet._

 _Many dead._

 _"Ritsu...I know how you feel, I know it hurts, But you have to stop", a very much worn out Mio pleaded sincerely, her robes were very much tathered, bathed in blood even. A Blue Light saber in her grasp, was the only light that seemed to illuminate hope, good even._

 _"You don't know a thing!", a furious Ritsu yelled, her hair was loose, and wild, almost signifying her tumble into...madness._

 _"I wouldn't know a thing, Because you don't let me in!", Mio said, she retracted her light saber, "Let me in, You've been holding up for too long, Alone...But you don't have to anymore, I'm here, I can help you"._

 _Ritsu's eyes glowed with hate, "I don't need your help", and Ritsu rose a hand._

 _Mio gasped and dropped her light saber, her feet were soon dangling above the ground, she gasped for air, as if choking._

 _Ritsu narrowed her eyes, her hand still stretched out._

 _"I told you many times, I've nothing to do with such pathetic things", Ritsu spoke darkly, "I am one with Hate, I will not change. I was born from 'it', It's my destiny"_

 _Steel grey eyes fluttered shut, and her body went still, along with her gasps for air._

 _"I am the Darkness-"_

* * *

Honda gasped and pulled her hand away from Mio's.

Startling Mio, "E-Elder?", the girl spoke in concern.

'Senji's wrong...that girl's...she's...', Honda nodded her head, her face displaying a worrisome expression, concern, mixed emotions. 'she will met her end at her hand?', the Elder thought, unsure, but almost positive.

Mio tensed, "What's the matter?", the teen pressed slightly, shocked to see such an expression of fear on the Master Elder's face.

Honda looked at her, Running her eyes over the younger girls facial features.

"Nothing, Child", the woman uttered, "It's...Nothing"

* * *

"ARGH!?", a man yelled out as he was thrown down and smashed into a few storm troopers.

Ritsu sighed out, merely tossing the Storm Troopers around like they were nothing, she had long since put her light saber away, figuring that the use of the 'force' was very much enough.

and it was.

Ui was getting a hang of it. She toyed with the men, tossing them into each other like the were ragdolls.

"URGH!", the men yelped as they smashed into each other, and ended in a pile of limbs.

"This wasn't very fun", Ui Commented with boredom.

Ritsu merely looked at the teen from the corner of her eye.

 _'Eyes of a daughter'_

Proxsus's words echoed in her head.

"Daughter", she murmured quietly, low enough to not be heard by the younger girl.

her thoughts would soon be pushed out of the way.

"Stop! Stand down!", a feminine voice yelled out, foot steps filled the air.

The guards all looked up from the floor.

"Princess", a man spoke.

the storm troopers all got on a knee.

Ui and Ritsu both released the handful of troopers they were about to smash into each other.

Amber eyes followed the blonde haired figure as she began to walk down the steps of the fortress.

Ui was almost instantly entranced by the appearance of the older girl.

"She isn't a threat, she's a good friend of mine", The blonde spoke rather softly, sweetly almost.

the troopers all looked at the two Jedi-Like teens.

Ritsu hummed, "I asked for you, but your slav-"

"Maid, Ritsu, Maid", The Blonde said, correcting the teen.

Ritsu rolled her eyes, "It's the same thing, is it not?"

The blonde hummed, "It is not, I'm afraid", the blonde made it to the final steps and walked towards the two teens, mainly towards Ritsu, "Guards, you may go", she said, dismissing the men.

The guards all grumbled slightly, and got themselves together, helping each other up.

"All for nothing", a man muttered.

the blonde ignored the comment.

with the Guards leaving, stumbling, but gone, The Princess gave Ritsu a rather fond smile.

Walking up to the tall teen, she reached out and took the tawny haired teen's face into her soft feminine hands, "It's been quite sometime, You haven't given me a call, and you know how the guards are when they aren't told someone is coming", the blonde said as she caressed the teen's cheeks with her thumbs affectionately.

Ritsu was rather neutral with the affection the girl was showing to her.

Ui was slightly surprised, no one's ever shown affection to Ritsu, and Ritsu take it...well, up until Ritsu welcomed her with a rather odd and surprising hug back at the Jedi Temple.

but that was different.

"Mugi", Ritsu Murmured softly.

The blonde smiled, "You've changed, and grown again, It's just been a while", the princess said with a sweet smile.

Ritsu sighed softly through her lips, her amber eyes shifted towards her apprentice.

Mugi hummed and followed the Jedi's eyes with her own.

"Ah, A stray?", Mugi questioned in slight surprise, as if not believing the teen had taken someone under her wing...unless she was...Mugi hummed and looked at Ritsu, "Or is she..."

Ritsu's cheeks reddened for the shortest few seconds, "Of course not, Woman", Ritsu said with a slight snap, and she rose her own hand and put them over Mugi's, removing the girl's hands from her face.

Mugi blushed slightly, "Sorry, It was just a thought.", the blonde apologized shyly now, she then turned her gaze towards the younger girl whom was dressed in Jedi apparel, "She's a Jedi?"

Ui hummed, "U-Uh, I'm her student", Ui bowed.

Mugi gasped in slight shock, she turned her gaze back to Ritsu, "Y-You're a Jedi?!", The girl nearly seemed rather appalled by the news.

shocked really.

Ritsu hummed, "It's complicated"

"not just a Jedi, But a Master?", Mugi commented once more.

Ritsu shrugged, "Listen, Can we talk somewhere else, I have something to speak with you about", the tawny haired teen said.

Mugi hummed and nodded, "Right, right, Is she to come as well?", the blonde asked.

Ritsu looked at Ui, Ui stood up straight, "Yes, she is. She's rather trust worthy"

The blonde hummed and gave the girl one last glance.

"Unless you feel her presence thr-"

"She's fine, Let's go up", Mugi said cutting Ritsu off and walking ahead of the Taller teen.

Ui looked at Ritsu, "Master?"

"Just come", Ritsu said and gestured with her hand for Ui to follow.

and Ui did.

* * *

 **Jedi Temple**

"Senji, Why have you not spoken of this, her fate is-"

"Uncertain, that is her fate, the fate of this entire war will be shrouded in mystery until a turning point is reached and decides whom will claim victory.", Senji said.

Honda narrowed her eyes, "I saw it, with my own eyes, The Grey Jedi will be her end!", Honda said, Slight desperation in her tone, "We cannot let her fall into that path-"

"Her path will cross with the Grey Jedi no matter what, even if distance is created.", Senji said.

Honda frowned heavily, "Senji", she merely said.

The elderly man nodded his head, "the possibilities change every moment. The Akiyama will be the Grey Jedi's Turning point within herself."

"How so? By being killed off?", the woman questioned.

"that is a possibility", Senji said, "But there is another."

Honda sat back into her seat, her back pressed firmly against the fine wood. She was listening.

Senji met the woman's gaze, "A promise rests with between them, one that is long standing, thought to be broken, but not forgotten. Just like the Hirasawas, They too had lost each other during the Pirate Raids on many planets.", Senji said, "They share a fate, not just them, but I've come to see that many share fates with others. Some share fates with people whom they have yet to meet. Fate is not determined by distance"

Honda sighed, releasing a breath, "What I saw-"

"Was a possibility", Senji pressed, "It can go both ways, I have seen it, She is key to the Grey Jedi. She is the only one who is capable of fully healing the unseen scars and wounds that child possesses."

Senji once again interrupted.

Honda sighed out once more.

"She will Either Make the Turning point, Or break it"

"is that a risk worth taking? Her life is on the line", Honda said.

"It is.", Senji said, "We will not be alive to see the ending of this war, at least not in physical form"

Honda sighed.

"Akiyama is not the only vital piece, for more bonds are also needed to be made to soften the Grey Jedi. A reason why I believe the Pupil Is better off with the girl, for she is a reason why The grey Jedi's fire of Hatred within herself is ever so kept in."

Honda nodded, "Very well"

"Shen-Ji will also face a trial of his own, one that even I thought not of. I've not seen his choice, but I have faith in him", Senji spoke.

Honda was very much stressed out at this point, all she could do, was hope.

"The grey Jedi is tugged internally by the dark side, that is true, but the light also tugs back, she is on the thin line of both. But by the end of this war, by the end of her trials, she will find herself on one side of the force", Senji said.

Honda sucked a breath in. The future as of now...was rather bleak.

"May the Force be with everyone"

* * *

Gosh, Hope it's been a good read so far...*Sighs*

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next update!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Y'all, here's a brand new chapter!

* * *

 _I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Mentions of Slavery (Duh), Violence, and Most likely Adult and Bloody Situations...(Not sexual, Hue, hue, hue)_**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Sci-Fi, Drama, Adventure, Suspense (?), Slight Angst, and Romance(Later, later, later on)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: The Rebel Alliance_**

 _"I Lost My dreams In this disaster"_

 _ **Planet Kashyyyk: Sector A1 (Imperial Zone)**_

PHEW!

PHEW! PHEW!

the sound of BlasTech Dl-44 blaster pistol went off many times.

"Crud, Silo and Sumire still haven't contacted me yet?", a feminine voice said a bit desperately.

"Neeeeee?", a small squeal came from a rather small creature in the girl's vest inner pocket just under her camouflaged poncho.

"Quiet, Ton-chan.", The girl hushed as she held her Blaster pistol close to her, she ceased fire in hopes that when quiet enough, she could try and flee the area, she wanted to find her way to her Speederbike and go.

"Neeee", the small creature squealed softly.

The girl sighed out and crouched down behind a large tree.

sweat ran down her face, a cut to her cheek led to a small string like path of blood running down her cheek and dripped off her chin, she was slightly dirty, her clothing was slightly torn.

she wore some form of an explorers outfit, underneath the camouflaged poncho, she wore a black flight vest, and some Loose Black pants, a golden utility belt held her pants up and around her waist, and on her feet, were Black combat flight boots. Typical of a ship fleet solider.

"If Sumire and Silo got caught...they'd get killed", the girl said to herself, mentally debating whether or not if she should retreat, or await her comrade's instructions.

'Sumire', the girl bit her bottom lip, her grasp on the blaster pistol only tightened further.

"Neeeee~", the small critter once again made a small squeal.

"What is it Ton-chan?", The girl said.

The small creature shifted in her inner pocket, The girl looked down and slightly reached into her Poncho and took hold of the small critter.

"Neee", a sea creature like critter was soon pulled out of the vest, the small hand held the critter, as it pointed one of it's flippers east of where they were currently crouched down at.

"There? But that's going back to where the trooper fort is", The girl said softly.

"Neeeee", the critter once again gestured it's flipper.

The girl hummed, "Fine, Ton-chan", the girl looked at the small thing.

Ton-chan has been with her ever since this war started 2 year ago to be exact, she had picked up the critter off the planet, Tortugana, the planet was 90% water, and 10% land, there were many lifeforms on the planet, but as the percentages showed, they were all aquatic in nature.

Ton-chan being a native from the planet, it's race was the oldest, they were known as, The Tortugas. The Tortugas when first young, are quite small in size, but when matured, the Tortugas can reach a height of 10 to 15 feet. Their shells being almost impervious to anything.

The girl picked the Tortuga when it was merely a hatchling, she saw the Tortuga hatch from it's egg, and ever since then, the both of them have been inseparable.

Tortugas were said to be able to communicate through telepathy, but when they were much more matured of course, as of now, Ton-chan was merely still a baby.

'Wonder what's got Ton-chan eager to go back that way?', the girl wondered, she never questioned the Tortuga's judgment, but this time, she felt a small amount of fear in returning the way she ran away from in the first place.

* * *

"Silo, The Wookiee promised Back up you say?". a blonde said rather doubtful.

"Yes, they did", a robotic voice replied, "They'll come"

The blonde sighed out, "Right"

Currently, The blonde was held upside down, her and her droid companion had gotten captured, they were going to no doubt be turned over to the 'Empire'

and that was what the blonde feared most.

"Silo", she said with a grunt, "I don't think they're coming"

Silo gave a sigh, "They will", the droid said, rather adamant in what it spoke of.

The blonde huffed, she felt the blood rushing to her head, she was light headed already.

"This better be worth it"

* * *

"WAHHH-HAAAH!", a furry creature jumped out in front of The twin tail teen.

"AHHH!?", The teen was startled by the very tall furry being, so much so, she lost balance when she backed up and fell onto her bottom.

"Waaaah?", the being neared the girl with curiosity, a Bowblaster in it's grasp.

The teen released a sigh of relief, "Ah, Lowbacca.", She sat up straight, "Hey, have you seen my friend?", she asked the Being.

"Naah-Ahhh", the being said as if replying.

"Neeeee", the small Tortuga in her inner pocket made a noise.

The girl dusted herself, "Have you brought back-up?", she asked the Wookiee.

The Wookiee nodded it's head and rose it's sling shot, "Wah Shry-Argh Hahhh!", the Wookiee called out.

and thus many Wookiee's came out of the bushes and thick Wroshyr trees.

all armed to the neck.

"Wrgh-Argh Wahhh?", the Wookiee said.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I've gotten no word from them, I thought they'd found their way to you guys"

The Wookiee know as Lowbacca turned to looked over his shoulder, "Argh-Nrgh Wah-Nargh", it spoke to another wookiee.

the other Wookiee merely shrugged, "Wagh-Nghh Waagh"

Lowbacca turned to the girl and gave her a shrugged.

The teen sighed in return, "I think they were captured after all"

Lowbacca nodded it's head, "Waagh-Nagh Shry Shry Wahh", Lowbacca said.

The Teen nodded firmly.

* * *

"Sato, The Wookiee's are going to engage the Empire's troopers", a tall man said.

"Good, When they do that, We go in and extract Sargent Azusa, Silo and Lieutenant Sumire", Sato said as she observed the Kashyyyk's Terrain maps.

"Understood", the man said and went off.

Sato sighed out, "Atsushi, X-Wing Now!", the woman ordered.

"yes, Ma'am!", a young male went off to the deck.

Currently, the group was in space, their ship just over the planet Kashyyyk, they had recently joined in on the Wookiee fight for freedom. In turn if the Wookiee won their freedom, They'd join the Rebel Alliance.

The war that has consumed their planet, was starting to consume the very galaxy at an alarming rate.

"We're gonna need some A-Wings down there too, Just scramble the as many pilots as you can, Major Djin", Sato pointed at a dark skinned man

"Yes ma'am, I'll get the best Star-fighters out there", the man got out of his seat and ran off.

"It hasn't even been 100 years and another War has broken out", Sato said.

Sato Nishijima, she was a rather tall woman, in her early 20's, she had a unique set of eyes, one eye was a light green, the other was a light hazel color. She had black wavy hair, she was fair skinned and rather athletic-like, She was of the Planet Bataar.

She's was currently the captain of her fleet ship, owning her own ship, which was rather quite large in size.

"What will become of our beautiful Galaxy?", Sato thought to herself.

She knew of the Jedi, but she knew that they were still scarce, they weren't many in numbers yet, if they had been, she'd have tried and reached out to the New Jedi Temple on the Planet Savaandra.

Order 66 truly made an impact on the Galaxy, taking many of it's peace keepers.

And Believers.

Many understood Order 66 and the clone wars as just some story, many didn't believe much of what happened.

Many believed the Force Wielders to be just some hoax, but Not Sato, she Knew better, because, she herself, was Force 'Sensitive'.

Sato looked out of her ships large window, she looked down on the Planet, "Why Must the Ugly, Contaminate the Beauty?"

* * *

"Lowbacca, Are you sure?"

"Wragh-Nragh Shry-Nrgh".

This was the final act, if they won this battle, it would truly be a big feat, but it was possible, there would be Rebel alliance assistance here.

Azusa sighed out, "Ready everyone, this is it", Azusa gripped her blaster Pistol tightly.

the Wookiee and Azusa were currently surrounding the large Imperial base the Empire had on the Planet.

No doubt, the Galactic Empire wanted to maintain order on the Planet.

"We can do this, Guys, let's wipe them out, then save the prisoners", Azusa said.

"Wrgh!", Lowbacca said.

all the wookiees readied their bowblasters and carbines, all were ready for this.

all of them were hidden from sight, hiding behind the Thick trees.

just below them, the unsuspecting Scout Troopers were all loading and unloading things.

"We fight, Now!", Azusa yelled out, raising her Blaster.

and thus the final battle to Free the planet Kashyyyk from the control of the Galactic Empire, was set in motion.

"WRAAAAAAGH!", Lowbacca yelled out loud.

and many wookiee yelled as well, and then they charged, running out of the thick forest, catching the enemy off guard.

Azusa ran down with the Wookiees, she fired her blaster and was the first to hit a Scout Trooper.

PHEW!

Many Scout Troopers scrambled as fast as they could, a pair got into AT-ST, the machine stood up on two legs and began to walk towards the army of Wookiee running towards the Trooper base.

"CRAP!", Azusa pulled Lowbacca with her.

"NYAGHH!", Lowbacca shrieked.

The AT-ST began to shoot.

PHEW! PHEW PHEW!

The shots hit a few Wookiee, but it didn't discourage the Wookiee.

They were ready to die for freedom.

Lowbacca growled and rose his BowBlaster and began to fire at the AT-ST, but to no avail, the machine was heavily plated.

Azusa ran with Lowbacca.

Many wookiees dispersed, scattering, some stood hidden behind the thick trees, using the trees as coverage, and taking shots of their own when they could.

Other Wookiees kept pushing forwards.

engaging the enemy fully.

The sound of Blasters going off rang about the now battle ground.

Azusa growled, she pulled out a walkie talkie from her poncho, "WE NEED BACK-UP! I REPEAT! WE NEED BACK-UP, ASAP!", Azusa yelled into the thing. "AT-ST'S ARE PRESENT, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!"

More AT-ST's began to come about, firing heavily.

"Wrngh-Wahh Shyn-Wrngh Wah", Lowbacca spoke.

Azusa nodded her head, "No, you're coming with me, I need back-up if we're gonna break inside the thing, Sumire, Silo and Nabacca along with many more are being held in there, we need to free them."

Lowbacca pondered what the young girl said.

"Argh", Lowbacca agreed.

"Alright"

 _"Azusa, come in, Azusa. This is Major Atsushi, We're coming in, and we're coming in hard"_

Azusa looked at Lowbacca, "Lowbacca"

Lowbacca nodded it's head, and then shrieked loudly, "NRAAAGHHH!".

Many Wookiees looked up and began to retreat back, or scatter more, as if clearing.

Scout Troopers looked around, wondering why the Wookiee were suddenly retreating.

"What's going on?", One Scout said to another while panting.

and as if on cue, Fire blasts from above rained down onto the troopers.

"AHHH!", Scout Troopers yelled out, one by one, being hit.

The Scouts Scattered and made attempts to shoot the Shoot the rebel ships.

 _"Take that Imperial Scum!",_ Pilots said over the walkie talkie

But soon a shriek of surprise took out the shouts of cheer.

 _"Boni!"_ , A man yelled out. _"SHIT! TIE-FIGHTERS!"_

 _"Ahhh!",_ Boni's screamed, then her scream died off with quiet static.

The sound of an explosion shook the forest around them, and a cloud of fire shot up, signaling that whatever it was that crashed into the Forest, had just been destroyed.

Now, The battle had truly taken to the skies above Kashyyyk, as TIE-Fighters approached the Rebel ships with fire of their own.

 _"Take them out, for Boni!",_ A girl yelled out.

And fire opened in the skies, TIE-Fighter had shot down a rebel fighter, and that got to the Pilots, they were sick of losing the ones they cared for.

and so the TIE-fighters and Rebel ships, shot at each other.

"Damn it all!", Azusa gritted her teeth.

She and Lowbacca took cover just under the Base's entrance.

"Neeeeee!", Ton-chan squealed.

Lowbacca looked at Azusa, "Targhh?"

Azusa nodded, "he's been restless since we first dropped her, Don't mind him", Azusa said as she was on her belly, her blaster aiming for any troopers whom were attempting to escape.

"Get to the Bike Speeders!", a Scout Trooper commanded others. "We need to retreat now!"

"Oh no you don't!", Azusa stood up and Opened fire on the trooper making the commands.

The Scout turned and picked his Blaster Pistol up, pointing it somewhere around Azusa's direction, and with that both fired their weapons.

The Scout Trooper released a Yelp, as the blast hit him in the chest, "ARGHH!", he fell back, critically injured no doubt.

but the Scout hit the Floor the realization that the Scout's blast wasn't heading in Azusa's direction, But in a surprised Lowbacca's direction, Came to Azusa.

Azusa's eye widened, and she moved, "LOWBACCA!", she shrieked.

and everything seemed to slow down all of a sudden.

Lowbacca released a yelle, "WAAAHHHH-ARGHHH!".

'Shit!', Azusa stepped in front of the Wookiee, And took the blast.

PHEW!

"ACCK!", Azusa yelped out as the blast hit her shoulder, pushing her off balance, she fell back onto the dirt ground, just inches away from the Surprised Wookiee.

Shock rippled through the Battle field all of a sudden.

Pilots from above caught the scene.

 _"AZUSA!"_

Lowbacca's facial expression turned into one between sadness and surprise...anger then followed.

"WRAGGHHH!", Lowbacca got to his knees and Picked up the girl, taking her into his arms, he stood up and rushed into the Imperial base.

Azusa's eyes were screwed shut, 'Just my luck, why didn't I wear blaster proof armor this time?', the girl thought.

"Unnngh", Azusa groaned in pain.

"Argh-Ragh Nagrh-Rghhh", The wookiee said as he carried the girl in his arms, he was jogging quickly though the spotless halls of the Base, surprised that he hadn't came across some Imperial Soliders. "Argh-Nghh"

Azusa gritted her teeth from the pain.

The Wookiee grunted as he now picked up his pace in running through the halls.

Desperate to Find the Cells that held member of his people, and of the Rebel alliance.

"RAGHH-RAGHH?!", Lowbacca yelled out, as if calling out.

and not even a few moments passed, and Lowbacca got a call back.

"LARGHH-RAGHH!", many called back.

it was faint, but Lowbacca could pick it up.

Lowbacca looked down, to the Teen resting in his arms, the teen that just willingly took a blast for him, "Wahh-Nagh", he said.

Azusa's eyes began to close, everything was blurry, she released a breath, and everything went black.

 _"The Jedi"_

 _A voice so distant, so serene, Spoke_

 _just those two words_

* * *

"What's got them all riled up?", Sumire said rather groggily.

Silo stood up from his bench, "They're here, They've found us"

Sumire groaned, "Great", she breathed out, her face was flushed.

The droid hummed, "Lowbacca!", the droid yelled out all of a sudden.

Sumire hummed, squinting her eyes, "The Head of the Wookiee people himself?"

and sure enough the other wookiee all cheered.

"Waahhh!"

"Rghhh!".

Lowbacce approached the cell that contained Silo and the dizzy blonde.

"No, No! The control is right there!", Silo pointed behind Lowbacca.

Lowbacca growled and turned back, he carefully held Azusa with one arm and unstrapped the BowBlaster from his back, he then pointed it at the Control panel and fired.

and with a click, all the cells opened.

"Ragh!", the Wookiees rushed from their cells out, they were going to approach their leader.

Lowbacca dropped his Bowblaster and turned to his people whom he had just freed, he held Azusa close to him, he settled onto his knee with the human in his arms, "Waaah, Nrghh Whaaha Wahh", The Wookiee sounded sad and unhappy.

Silo made quick work of Bringing the blonde down from where she was.

Sumire groaned, "Urgh, Gosh", she stood up, an arm around Silo, she leaned on him for support until she could regain her balance.

 _"Major Azusa, Come in! I Repeat, Major Azusa!",_ Atsushi spoke into the radio.

Causing Sumire and Silo to both look up.

it was oddly silent.

Until they realized why.

"Azusa!", Sumire said out.

Silo released a sigh, he looked down, "Oh dear"

The Wookiee surrounded the unconscious girl.

Lowbacca grunted and sniffed slightly, clearly upset.

"Wahh?", A wookiee said.

Lowbacca nodded his head, "Waagh-Naah, Argh-Argh Rargh"

Wookiee looked at each other.

Sumire frowned slightly and walked towards Azusa and the other Wookiee whom were surrounding Azusa, "What are they saying, Silo?"

Silo sighed once more, "Lowbacca has told them that Azusa took the blast for him, protecting him."

Sumire and Silo made it to have a closer look.

A hold was burned into Azusa poncho, around the shoulder area, above her heart.

"Oh Azusa", Sumire frowned and looked down, "Damn it, out of all the people."

Lowbacca rose a hand and caressed the Girl's face, "Ragh...Ragh-Argh Argh Nrgh"

Silo hummed, "He has sworn to an Alliance with us, whether we win this war or not"

Sumire looked at Silo, "Why? The deal was winning the war"

Silo nodded his head, "He is In debt to Azusa, Whether she is alive, or dies. It is a Wookiee thing, typical of their species.", the droid explained.

"hey!", voices and steps got closer and closer towards the Wookiee and free Rebels.

Sumire released a breath, "It's okay, It's okay, They've found us", Sumire knew the voices, they belonged to fellow Rebels.

"Lieutenant Sumire, Silo, Ambassador Lowbacca!", a man clad in Pilot fighter wear spoke, he held a blaster rifle close to him, a pilot helmet on his head, rebel marking on the side of the head gear.

Lowbacca turned to the man with Azusa in his arms, "Argh!", he said, and reached out Azusa's still body.

"Shit! Atsushi!", the man said.

And a tall Atsushi hopped ahead of the men behind him.

"We've managed to take over, We've won.", a woman said with a huff, she was clad in mud and dirt, the glass on her helmet was cracked.

Atsushi knelt in front of Lowbacca. narrowing his eyes, "But with a cost."

* * *

"Hope she can use that arm, damn it!", Sato yelled out.

Many injured rebels and pilots were coming in.

With the war now over, Sato settled her ship as well the others she owned, onto the planet, allowing the injured to come on aboard and get treatment.

"Azusa's got some balls after all", Sato said, she crossed her arms over her busty chest, as she looked on through the window, observing the droid surgeons heal her wound.

Azusa had survived the blast, any lower than it was, and her heart would of sure suffered the damage, she would have died.

"Argggh?", Lowbacca spoke up from behind Sato.

Sato turned around, she bowed, "Pleasure to welcome your people to the Alliance."

Lowbacca nodded, then shook his head, "Shraghh?", he lifted a hand and pointed to a wounded Azusa that was being taken care of.

Sato looked to Azusa, she was still unconscious.

"What of her?", Sato asked.

Lowbacca took his hand back and patted his furry chest, "Raghh-Rgh-Argh. Wraghh"

Sato hummed, she wasn't exactly sure on what the Wookiee was saying, she only knew the basics, Azusa and Atsushi were the only humans on her fleet that understood Wookiee to it's full extent...the droid also understood, but they were droids, it wasn't much of an accomplishment.

"Lowbacca, sir, may I fetch a droid, I am only with the basics of your language.", Sato said.

Lowbacca nodded, "Wah", the wookiee replied, as if in agreement.

Sato left the wookiee to go fetch a droid.

Lowbacca released a sigh, then gave the window his full attention, his eyes scanning the girl's form.

* * *

"The Imperial Troopers are set to come here, The council meeting was about the Empire wanting to set a presence here", Tsumugi said as she served Ritsu a drink in a glass.

Ritsu hummed, "They're here for the Jedi aren't they?"

Tsumugi nodded her head, "I'm not sure, but the Empire's forces do not come in peace most of the time"

Ui was silent, she just looked out the window of the princess's spacy room.

Ritsu's eye drifted to the girl whom she had taken in 4 years ago.

Tsumugi allowed her eyes to follow Ritsu's.

she leaned in and spoke softly, "How long?", she said.

Ritsu gave the blonde her attention, "4 years, I found her starving to death in the eastern part of the galaxy on some Sand ball some people still call a planet."

The blonde hummed, her blue eyes widened slightly, just for a moment, then she returned her gaze to the younger girl's back.

"Such a cruel circumstance", The blonde said.

Ritsu remained silent, she sipped from her glass.

"How old is she?", The blonde asked quietly, her eyes not leaving the girl's figure.

Ritsu took the glass away from her lips, "She's 14"

"Wow, 14, and gifted with in the Force"

The amber eyed girl nodded, "So what of the Rebel Alliance?", Ritsu changed the topic.

The blonde turned back to Ritsu, she leaned back into her seat and released a sigh, "They've been preoccupied with other planets, Savaandra has been at peace, the Jedi Temple is all that the Empire see as a threat on this planet"

Ritsu set her glass down, "They've talked about Eradication yet?", Ritsu knew that the Emperor did not want Jedi around.

The Blonde cringed slightly, she nodded her head, "at the meeting, the subject was indeed touched, but not only is it towards the Jedi, but also towards...other force wielders that are not allied with the Emperor's ways of the Sith"

Ritsu grunted, she couldn't help but think about Ui, 'what of us, we'll need to hide'

"I can't offer protection", Tsumugi said. The blonde frowned lightly, "I've become a target myself."

Ritsu hummed. "Mugi?", she said rather firmly.

Many Padawan were at the temple, younglings around Ui's age, This, The princess had been thinking of.

"I am for Protecting the Jedi", Mugi said.

Ritsu knew Mugi was truly soft at heart, "I'm sure the Jedi will manage an escape", Ritsu muttered, "If there's one thing History has taught us, it's that Jedi, will overcome what is thrown at them, 50 years ago, they were nearly all gone, they ran scarce, but somehow, they've returned"

Jedi were building in numbers, yes, but there were still parts of the Galaxy that had yet to see their presence.

The Blonde nodded, "They protect us, I'm against the Eradication the Empire would like to throw. I will not allow such a gruesome thing to happen on my planet."

"That's what they see as a problem, them protecting...protecting things in general, to the empire, it's all a threat."

The blonde nodded, "I've brought you up here for reason, Ritsu", the blonde's expression went firm, "I want you to help me...escape, and rescue as many Jedi as we can. we cannot allow their ways to die here"

Ritsu hummed, her eyebrows rose, "What? Are you crazy? I can totally Help you escape, but help all those...those-"

"Those what? Look at your own.", Mugi said raising her voice slightly as she pointed at Ui.

Ui hummed and turned to the two whom were clearly arguing.

Ritsu looked at Ui, "Ui, step out, Please"

Ui moved, not asking why, but before she could move farther to the door, she was stopped.

"Stay", Mugis said rather firmly as she slammed her hands down onto the coffee table that had drinks placed on it.

Ui paused.

"Go", Ritsu said as she now stood up, ordering Ui to leave.

The blonde stood up as well, "Stay!"

"Mugi", Ritsu looked at the blonde, "She isn't yours to control"

Mugi frowned, "What she is to you, those children are to their Masters at the temple.", the blonde said. "I'll pay you-"

"I don't want your money, Mugi, I just don't want to complicate my life style or Ui's for that matter"

"Ui's in danger, you may cloak yourself, but Ui can't do that, she'll be caught as well, what will you do then?", the blonde pressed onto a topic she knew Ritsu was growing obliviously weak to.

Ritsu stood shut.

Ui hummed, she remained still.

"It's best to ally yourself, Ritsu while you still can. The Rebel Alliance will respond to us, we can evacuate the Jedi and Padawans and many other citizens, Lives don't have to be lost, at least, not all.", Mugi pressed, "Please, I know you're not a bad person, there is good in you, you showed mercy to a child, and took care of her. I'm sure you can help others, you won't have to provide for them, I already have a plan."

Ritsu gritted her teeth, "My ship's not all that big, y'know"

Mugi sighed out, realizing that she managed to persuade Ritsu, "I have ships, me and My father are in on this together. We've started planning"

"What's my part, Because I'm not going to bring Ui into this, this is something much bigger than I think she's prepared for"

Mugi nodded, "She can go along with my father and escape with the other council member that were pro-Jedi"

Ritsu nodded, "Fine"

"But master, I can help", Ui tried to intervene.

"You can, but I can't have you join this, if things go wrong, it's best you're not there", Ritsu said.

Ui sighed, "Master"

Mugi gave a sigh herself, "Thank you so much."

Ritsu was reluctant, she would be helping the Jedi.

she wasn't one for such things. when the Galactic Empire was involved, it usually meant the starting to a take over of a planet.

and with Mugi saying she was target, Ritsu knew why, it was cause her and her people were Pro-Jedi, they wanted to keep the Jedi around.

"May the force guide us well", Mugi said softly as she released a sigh.

* * *

Hope it's been a good read!

* * *

I'm sorry about any type of mistakes I made

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next time.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's an update!

Hope it's been a good read so far.

* * *

 _I Apologize for any mistakes I may make! (Editing in process)_

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Violence, Adult Situations as well as Bloody Situations._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Drama, Sci-Fi, Adventure, Angst, Tragedy, And Romance? (At this point, idk) XD_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: The Academy_**

 _"The Good, Fight with Restraint"_

 ** _Planet Savaandra: Sector A13_**

"Pace wisely", Chi-Yo said firmly, he was sitting down, tea in hand.

a class of about 15 students all paced around with their lightsabers, they all moved in sync. Since their training hall had been quite wrecked, they were currently outside in the gardens.

Shen-Ji eyed the class from beside Chi-Yo, with what his father had told him not to long ago, He felt the need to see the students, he wanted to see if he could help with training...but his father made it clear how futile it'd be anyways.

Or maybe he wanted to try and remember all the face.

"Hirasawa, Step faster", Chi-Yo said, then took a sip from his tea.

Shen-Ji gave a small hum and looked at the girl whom stepped a bit slower.

"The girl's a tad slower", Chi-Yo commented to Shen-Ji.

Shen-Ji didn't pry his eyes from the girl's figure, he observed her closely, 'She's the Grey Jedi's Apprentice's Sister.'

Shen-Ji remembered the re-union, he realized something, Yui was different compared to Ui, for Ui was obviously superior, but there was also something else...different.

Chi-Yo released a sigh, "Her sister is with the Grey Jedi, No?"

Shen-Ji nodded, "She is", he merely answered.

Chi-Yo took note of the other Hirasawa's Presence, he felt a very different vibe from her.

"The girl is rather young to be striving towards a path much like the-", as Chi-Yo was about to comment, they heard the familiar cries of the Temple Guards.

Followed by thuds and a small crashing noise.

the students broke out of Pacing and all turned to face the doubled doors that were currently shut.

Shen-Ji and Chi-Yo both stood up.

'What? So soon! Is it happening!?', Shen-Ji grew wide eyed, he felt something in him tug, "Everyone, stand back!", he yelled out.

All the students did what was told of them.

Chi-Yo looked at Shen-Ji.

The air grew deafeningly silent for a moment.

the cries of the guards were no longer being heard.

Shen-Ji touched his lightsaber. "Everyone, get behind Master, Chi-Yo"

Chi-Yo hummed, "Will you engage?", Chi-Yo asked.

Shen-Ji shrugged and began to step forwards towards the center of the garden, "Does it matter?", Shen-Ji frowned lightly, "Stay back with the Students". the man ordered Chi-Yo.

the students all went to be behind their teacher.

Yui sighed, "Again?", she muttered, "Why do we keep attracting trouble?"

Mio shrugged, "I'd like to know myself.", Trembling quite a bit.

Chi-Yo was silent, merely standing with the students behind him. Student's muttering about how maybe it was another sith, one with motives. Others muttered about how they couldn't feel whatever it was that had caused the ruckus.

"Quiet", Shen-Ji said as he rose a hand to silence the students. he then took out his lightsaber, ready to welcome whom ever it was that made it passed the Temple's guards.

a mere moment more passed, then, the double doors opened, but rather gently.

then a voice spoke, and made Shen-Ji relax.

"Master, Do you always have to stir things up?", a gentle voice spoke.

the students all felt the apprehension they felt earlier, wash away.

Shen-Ji gave a huff, he knew the voice, 'Those two', and just as he suspected, Ui walked in, and behind her came a certain...

"Princess!?"

The two masters of the force and the students all bowed at the presence of a certain blonde.

and behind the Princess, came the Grey Jedi, this time, she wore a dark blue color than Black robes. She no longer wore a hood either, leaving her hair in an unruly messy display.

Shen-Ji spoke first, "Princess, It's an Honor.", He said as he tucked his lightsaber away.

Mugi smiled sweetly, "I Apologize for coming so unannounced and for the mess out there, I can promise that no lives were lost, But please forgive...er, her for the trouble", Mugi bowed politely, she was clearly referring to Ritsu.

Shen-Ji looked over Mugi's shoulder, and Found Ritsu wearing her usual scowl. "Er, It's alright, We've...Met already", The man said as he rubbed his beard.

Mugi nodded, "I see. Well, I would like to cut to the chase, I've come with a reason", Mugi slipped into professional Mode all of a sudden.

Ritsu and Ui were beside her, Ui was rather looking around, taking in her surroundings, while Ritsu just kept a bored look on her face.

Chi-Yo sighed and decided that he wanted to step in, "Pardon my intrusion, Princess, But what is this reason you've come here for?", the man stepped to be beside Shen-Ji.

Mugi turned to Look at Ritsu.

Ritsu stepped Up, "We'd like to see your 'Elders', There is something that She wants to speak over"

Shen-Ji brought a hand up and began to rub his beard once more, "I see. well, Chi-Yo can bring you to them"

Chi-Yo looked at Shen-Ji with a questioning look, as if in disbelief that Shen-Ji allowed the two to pass to easily.

"Thank you", Mugi bowed.

"Show them the way", Shen-Ji looked back at Chi-Yo.

"That I will", Chi-Yo gave a sigh, then walked past the two.

Mugi grabbed Ritsu's arm, and Ritsu allowed it.

both went off, Ui was going to follow, But Shen-Ji halted her, "Wait!", he said.

Ritsu stopped in her Tracks, she turned, seeing that the Jedi was talking to her 'Apprentice', which in turn made Mugi stop as well.

Ui hummed, "Um..."

Shen-Ji looked up and saw Ritsu looking at him with a firm look.

"I...Is it alright, I borrow your Padawan?", the man asked, "Just till you come back of course", Shen-Ji gestured his hand.

a few students looked on in silence.

Yui was a bit confused at this point, 'Ui'

Mio however, kept her eyes on the Figure that was leading the Blonde.

'She looks so...familiar'. the Ravenette thought. The Amber eyes, the Tawny messy unruly hair.

Ritsu rose an eyebrow, then turned back to where Chi-Yo had gone off to, "If it is what She desires"

Mugi faced forwards as well.

Ui hummed, "I'll be here then, Master"

"Alright"

and with that, the two walked off, resuming their way to where the Elders were.

The Youngling turned to face the Jedi that kept her back, she gave him a curious look.

Shen-Ji sighed, "I apologize, Uh, But I'd like to spar with you"

Ui hummed.

and not only her, but other students gave rather loud hums, some gave gasps.

Ui rose an eyebrow, "What? But-", Ui gave a pause, as if in thought, she was clearly unsure if she wanted to say what she was about to say. She released a breath, looking up to Shen-Ji, "Master said that I can't...um, fight with a Jedi", Ui said all of a sudden.

This caused Yui to raise an Eyebrow.

Shen-Ji hummed, "Why's that?"

Ui looked down for a moment, "Because...I just can't, I'm sorry, but I will not comply with what you want of me"

Shen-Ji was rather intrigued, curious as to why Ritsu directed her not to engage a Jedi.

but then he remembered something, "But you engaged one of the Jedi Knights from this Temple already, what makes me any different?", he asked, Trying to make a point.

The students all observed and looked on.

Ui opened her mouth with out thought, "I don't have to kill you"

Shen-Ji's shoulders flinched.

Yui felt a frown take over her lips.

Those words just escaped Ui's lips so naturally, no restraints, no concerns.

Shen-Ji took a moment to collect his thoughts, he wondered, had she already killed? Had this, seemingly innocent girl, this youngling of the force, already claimed a life?

"That you don't.", Shen-Ji said, "It's just a friendly spar, Padawan Ui, Nothing more-"

"If you want to fight me so badly, It's my master whom you have to speak to, Not me", Ui said. Effectively cutting off the older man, she expected him to drop it.

But boy, was Shen-Ji just not up to taking no for an answer.

Curiosity was eating at him, he had the Grey Jedi's Padawan in front of him, this was his chance, his chance to see what this youngling had hiding up her sleeve.

Shen-Ji hummed. The he opened his mouth to speak, while also digging his hand into his robe, no doubt, to look for something...his Lightsaber.

"It's just a friendly match, don't worry", he said rather smug.

Ui hummed, she gave the man her full attention, then her eyes widened.

Shen-Ji did it.

and what did he do?

Well, for one, he forced Ui into something.

Shen-Ji pulled out his lightsaber, the Plasma was a bright Blue color, "I'll gladly answer to her, she won't mind, that, I am sure", Shen-Ji then didn't allow Ui to prepare, he wanted to see just what Runo had gone on about.

he was curious, curious to see the girl that actually Pushed Runo back.

All the students gasped.

"Master Shen-Ji!", Yui yelled out. she ready to intervene, but stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder, She turned to see whom it was that held her back.

"S-Sawako, Nodoka!"

Mio looked at the two Jedi Knights.

"Let them"

Yui gave Sawako a firm frown, "Ui said her master, Told her not to engage Jedi's!"

Nodoka shrugged, "He'll answer to her Master", Nodoka then looked at the two at the center of garden, "Observe, everyone"

and observe they did.

Yui bit her bottom, she didn't have a clue as to how strong her sister was, but knew that facing off with a Jedi like Shen-Ji, would probably be a challenge...or so she thought.

Ui jumped back, avoiding the Lightsaber from burning her.

"I won't fight you!", Ui rose her hands in defense, "I shouldn't have stood here", Ui spoke once more, regretting her decision in staying behind.

Shen-Ji hummed, he smiled at the girl, "Fast on your feet, Good, let's test your balance", Shen-Ji rushed in.

Ui gritted her teeth, she was going to evade no matter what, she wasn't going to humor the man.

Shen-Ji rushed in, he slashed forward, he wasn't holding back.

somehow he felt that Ui would keep up.

Ui kept evading, dodging and jumping almost effortlessly.

Sawako and Nodoka were slight awe.

"She's quick on her feet", Sawako commented.

Nodoka nodded, she folded her arms over her chest.

Ui bit her bottom lip, she was starting to feel something in her tick, she was starting to lose her own cool, which wasn't so common, but it was something her master had urged her to relax on.

But Ui was feeling it slip, this man was starting to eat the rest of her patience.

"Stop!", Ui was a bit ticked and pushed the man with a pulse of Force.

Shen-Ji allowed the Force to carry him into a backflip, he then landed on his feet.

'She's avoiding the use of her Light saber.'

Shen-Ji narrowed his eyes.

"You can use the force after all"

"Can't we all?", Ui said a bit sassy-like.

Shen-Ji shrugged, "Not all", Shen-Ji got back into stance, "Duel, now"

Ui rose an eyebrow, "I told you, I'm warning you!", she began to speak firmly.

Sawako was starting to feel something in the girl shift, she could sense it, 'he's pushing her buttons'

Shen-Ji smiled then charged in, lightsaber drawn, he then jumped with the Force and landed in front of Ui, he slashed, and was met with what he wanted.

Ui's Light saber.

and loud crackling began to sound, it filled the ears of the students whom were looking on in awe.

Ui's light saber was brilliant Red.

Shen-Ji's smile died off his face, 'She prefers the color of the Sith', Shen-Ji thought as they were in a lock.

Both of them pressed on, hard.

'Ui', Yui's eyes not leaving the two whom were currently locked.

Shen-Ji felt something shift in the girl in front of him.

Ui was pushed into this duel, and a if that's what he wanted, that's what she was going to give to him.

Ui growled, and with all the strength she could muster, she pushed forward, breaking the lock she and Shen-Ji were in, in addition, pushing the man back.

Shen-Ji staggered.

Sawako and Nodoka's eyes widened at this development.

Mio's breath hitched, "No way", she said in disbelief.

Ui huffed, she then got into a strange stance.

Sawako and Nodoka didn't recognize the stance.

"What's she doin'?", a student asked.

Ui stood up, loose, straight, her lightsaber was in her right hand, her shoulders seemed slightly loose. It was as if she waiting, Her guard not up.

Shen-Ji released a breath, "You're good", he said, he straightened himself, he wasn't familiar with the girl's stance, but he wouldn't speak of it.

Ui's eyebrow twitched, and she changed her Stance, she brought her other hand to her lightsaber, her body turned slightly. She was facing the Man side on, with a two handed low guard Now.

Shen-Ji spun his lightsaber in his hand and began to step towards to Ui, "Here I come!", the man then suddenly dashed forwards.

Ui took a step forwards, she turned her body, avoiding the stabbing motion Shen-Ji initiated, she then spun around kicked the back of his leg, to make him stumble, and she slashed with her lightsaber, without second thought.

"URGH!", Shen-Ji was struck, the back of his robe ripped, revealing the slice on his back.

Ui didn't stop however, she rose her lightsaber once more, this time over her head and went in for another blow, But Shen-Ji reacted this time, he turned his body, and used his lightsaber to block Ui's blow, and it was heavy, but since he was on a knee, he was able to support it.

Sawako moved forwards, as if to intervene, But Nodoka halted, "wait, give him a chance."

Yui had her mouth open slightly, her sister just struck Shen-Ji Woo.

Students murmured in awe.

Ui huffed, she wore a...strange look.

Shen-Ji looked her in the eyes, and no longer saw the innocent bubbly look there, but he saw something else...

Shen-Ji grunted, and moved fast, he forced the Lightsaber to slice another way, while he rolled to the opposite way, trying to get distance from Ui...

But Ui didn't let it happen, she followed, and leg sweeped him as soon as he got onto his feet, Shen-Ji grunted when he in fact lost balance once again, but he wouldn't slow his attempts to get away.

Shen-Ji realized something.

Why Ui couldn't spar.

It was because she had no control.

and he realized another thing, He needed to try now, like seriously, he needed to take this girl seriously.

Shen-Ji rolled another way, he retracted his lightsaber to not hurt himself, then he went in for a leg sweep in an attempt to drop Ui, But Ui moved, very fast.

Ui lifted her Lightsaber over her head, and with strength, she began to assault the man heavily.

Shen-Ji grunted again, he got to his knees.

Blue met Red head on, and once again, crackling from how strongly the two lightsabers met, filled everyone's ears.

"He's on his knees", Sawako said, "I can't let this go on"

"Wait", Nodoka said once more.

"Ui...she's so...strong", Yui commented.

Ui unleashed quite the challenge, she repeatedly brought her lightsaber up over her head, then brought it back down, stronger and stronger each time.

The Jedi held his blocking stance, he gave a few grunts when he felt his arms falter a bit.

Shen-Ji gritted his teeth, still feeling the burning sensation on his back, "You don't play well...With others, do you?", The man commented a bit sheepishly as he kept blocking.

for the first time, Shen-Ji found it hard to get back to his feet.

Each time he tried, he knew Ui would swipe him off, he wasn't sure of how her techniques worked, but he knew swiping him off and keeping him on the ground, was basically the main part of it.

Ui stopped her assault and jumped away from Shen-Ji, she landed gracefully, effortlessly even, she then reached out, pointing her lightsaber forwards, she was facing Shen-Ji head on, her Lightsaber pointed vertically.

'I'll end this, Quickly', Ui wore a determined expression, eyebrow furrowed,

Shen-Ji huffed, he found himself sweating quite a bit, finally after what seemed to have been forever, he was allowed to stand up.

he had underestimated her.

very much. 'If she fights like this, I can only imagine how her master fights'

"That's enough, Shen-Ji", Sawako said, "She fights with out restraint, She will hurt you more than she has already if you continue this silly game", Sawako got to The injured man's side, Surprised that she even had to, she certainly didn't expect a mere child to be capable in going toe to toe with someone like Shen-Ji.

"The weak fight with Restraints", Ui said as she began to spin her Red Lightsaber around her, passing the brilliant red Lightsaber to both of her hands Effortlessly.

Nodoka looked at the girl, as if sizing her up. 'Maybe', Nodoka took out her own light saber, not yet revealing the plasma. she knew Shen-Ji was merely curious, trying to size Ui up for himself. he wasn't exactly trying to go hard, but that was clearly a mistake.

Ui was aware of the fact that she was fighting without Restraint, Ui was just going with the flow, her instincts.

Yui looked at Nodoka, "What are you doing?", she asked, seeing the way Nodoka was looking at Ui.

"Just gonna have a look myself", the girl then stepped forwards and went in for a straight offensive approach.

"Nodoka!", Sawako yelled out from Shen-Ji's side.

Ui turned to Nodoka, She stopped spinning her blade around and she blocked Nodoka's first attack.

Brilliant bright green met the Red Lightsaber, and the crackling noise erupted loudly, as Nodoka was putting force, in attempts to see if she can make the girl stagger.

'No restraints', Ui frowned, she blocked every attack the Young Jedi was throwing at her.

Mio and Yui both gasped.

"Nodoka!", Yui yelled out.

Nodoka was non-stop she kept swinging her light saber

Ui released a Growl, she was done playing defense.

* * *

"-I've come to inform you of the possibility", Mugi said.

"I understand, but we will not leave", Senji said.

Mugi released a breath, she was stumped, "If they come, they'll come here first".

Ritsu saw that the man was a lost cause, "You're gonna risk it?"

Senji released a cough, he cleared his throat, "I'll risk"

The Blond scoffed, "I can't believe this!"

and the blonde proceeded to bicker with the elderly man, trying and pleading.

while Ritsu on the other hand, was pulled from the conversation when she heard something...or rather, someone.

 _"-Restraints", a voice said lowly, the words before 'Restraint', did not reach Ritsu._

Ritsu whom had her arms crossed across her chest, felt something in her stir once again.

she was clearly uncomfortable.

she looked around.

'Ui'. Ritsu hummed as the name of her companion came to mind, she then turned her body and began to walked a bit fast paced to the door.

"Ritsu?", Mugi spoke rather confused.

Senji also looked at Ritsu's back.

"Give me a minute", Ritsu said rather rushed, she sped walked out and began to find her way back to the garden.

she knew this feeling, she had felt it once before.

* * *

"HA-AAA!", Ui cried out, as she pushed Nodoka away.

Nodoka felt her ankle roll slightly as she almost lost balance.

Shen-Ji's eyes widened, "Stay up!", he yelled out, 'once she gets you down, the battle's as good as over'

Sawako grunted, "Stay on your feet!"

Nodoka winced, she may have just outed her ankle. Nodoka remained on her feet though, but she placed more pressure on the foot that hadn't rolled. 'Shit'

Ui darted forwards, she stabbed forwards.

"Ah!", Sawako narrowed her eyes, she was nervous, 'Nodoka being so reckless will get her hurt!'

Nodoka turned her body, and smashed her lightsaber onto Ui's, but Ui did something that Surprised everyone, with accuracy, speed and agility, Ui Deflected-Blocked, and rolled her wrist a bit, pushing Nodoka's lightsaber out to the right of her with her own, Forcing The Lightsaber out from Nodoka's Grasp. Leaving Nodoka without defense, Ui then used her free hand and with force, she punched Nodoka in the gut, Nodoka gasped out, she staggered, then Ui turned the move into a combo, she stuck a leg in between Nodoka's legs when the parted slightly, and leaned her body downwards, then as she did this, she bent her knee, hooking it to the back of Nodoka's knee, and she then head butted the girl with brute force in the gut.

Everyone Gasped out in surprise.

Sawako and Shen-Ji were both stunned as to how quick Ui unleashed her combo.

Nodoka couldn't help but completely lose balance, her body flew into a few plants, the crashing and shattering of the plant pots, startle everyone.

"Nodoka!", Yui yelled out and ran to where the girl had flown into. Mio ran alongside Her as well.

Ui huffed and rose up straight, her hair was slightly messy at this point.

she looked at Shen-Ji firmly. and Shen-Ji darted forwards passed Sawako before Sawako could object.

"SHEN-JI!", Sawako yelled out, "IDIOT!"

'she's agile, balanced, and fast.', Shen-Ji used Nodoka's defeat as an example.

he analyzed Ui's fighting style, Or at least to tried to. and him feeling a bit confident he thought he could take her this time, 'Let me give it my all'

He went in for an attack.

Ui blocked, she turned her body along with her lightsaber, as if to stab forwards, Shen-Ji stepped back, he then turned his body, and swiftly slashed his Lightsaber to block.

'she's repeating', the man thought, 'I'll go in for a swipe!', Shen-Ji grunted as he dashed forwards just slightly, his lightsaber over his head now, he then brought it down with force, Ui then used both of her hands to grip her lightsaber hilt, she blocked effectively.

'Now!', Shen-Ji then moved his leg in an attempt to kick, but Ui stomped on his foot hard, and Shen-Ji retreated back a bit, but not far enough.

Ui huffed and dashed forwards with a foot forwards, "Only my master's gotten me off my feet!", Ui spoke, then she became...a blur, Ui's form of attacking changed drastically, it was almost bizarre. She dashed and attack with ferocity, brutally even.

Shen-Ji staggered ever more, trying desperately to keep up, he didn't understand what Ui's forms were, she kept changing, she was becoming unpredictable.

"She's fast", Mio gasped out as she sat by Nodoka's side. Yui merely looking on, Shocked at how strong her little sister was.

Ui's lightsaber moved fluidly, effortlessly, brutally and fiercely. The girl's body twisted and turned rapidly, her footing was far superior than that of any other Jedi or Sith they've even encountered or seen.

Shen-Ji gasped, grunted, huffed and panted, as he kept blocking the attacks, he could feel it, he was being worn down. He was being pushed back, every step he took wasn't moving forwards, but backwards, as if retreating.

Ui stabbed forwards, then brought the lightsaber down, then back up, She then spun her body around bring her lightsaber to the side, and was met by Shen-Ji's resistance. Ui was not giving him time to get even the slightest bit offensive, She'd deliver a kick to the man's leg, or she'd make an attempt to unarm him.

The Youngling was not still in any moment, she was swinging her lightsaber at a constant rate of motion.

she was wearing the man down.

and all Shen-Ji could do was block, he didn't have time to offer his own Attacks.

'She's this skilled!?'

Ui was using a combination of techniques, never sticking with one technique for too long, she was at constant motion, not once slowing down.

the constant sound of Ui's lightsaber coming into contact with Shen-Ji's crackled loudly, it was almost deafening, the rate the crackling of the lightsaber came, would not cease.

Ui grunted, she was running on something...Tapping into something that a Jedi wouldn't normally tap into.

"Ui!", a voice yelled out.

everyone turned their heads to the Grey Jedi, she wore heavily frown.

Sawako looked at Ui, she was not heeding her Master's call.

Ui wasn't slowing her assault.

Ritsu gritted her teeth, 'Shit!', Ritsu made a speedy walk towards Ui and the struggling Shen-Ji, whom was clearly close to breaking.

"Ui! Stop!", Ritsu barked out.

Ui growled out, she stopped her lightsaber assault, but while Shen-Ji was trying to catch his breath, Ui kicked the man hard in the gut, winding him completely, unsuspectingly.

"UR-RGHH!?"

and Ui did something that brought fear to everyone watching.

The girl brought her Lightsaber over her head, Shen-Ji was on the floor, his lightsaber had rolled out of reach, and not enough time to concentrate on using the force to retrieve the Lightsaber.

"Shen-Ji!"

"Stop!"

and Ui brought the Weapon down.

Many Student's closed their eyes, fearing the worst was to happen.

"Ui!", Yui yelled out rather hoarse.

Ritsu leaped high, then landed in front of Ui, she then did something that shocked everyone even further.

as Ui's Lightsaber was brought down, Ritsu stopped the blade, with her bare hand.

Sawako's eyes widened in pure shock.

the students, Shen-Ji and Sawako weren't the only witnesses of Ritsu's ability.

But, Mugi, Senji, and Honda also showed up just in time.

Honda gasped out, "She caught it...with her bare hand?!", the woman couldn't believe it.

Senji wasn't paying attention to Ritsu's strange ability though, but rather, his eyes looked at Shen-Ji, whom was clutching his stomach still, and a certain Jedi whom was clearly knocked out as she laid in the dirt and glass of the plant pots that were destroyed.

Mugi was slightly in awe, but also confused.

Ritsu grunted slightly, "Relax", Ritsu said as she by some force, Made the Lightsaber inactive with her hand.

Ui huffed, she then fell to her knees, sweat ran down her face, the lightsaber falling out of her hand, it rolled away.

The Tainaka bent down and took Ui by the shoulders, "Ui what did I say about Fighting without my supervision?"

as Ritsu spoke though, Ui's eyes were clearly unfocused, she began to squint, "I...Unngh-", the girl's eyes shut, and her entire body just relaxed and she fell forwards into Ritsu's chest.

Ui went unconscious.

Ritsu grunted slightly, 'She's exhausted, she must have been fighting since me and Mugi left', Ritsu felt anger flare up in her, she lifted Ui in her arms and then carried her.

"I shouldn't have left her alone", Ritsu said a bit breathy.

Sawako felt the negative Vibe return to Ritsu.

'Shit', "It...It-", Sawako was about to speak, but her jaw snapped shut when Ritsu looked at her.

There it was...Those eyes.

The were fiery and fierce, a glowing sinister shade of Yellow.

'She has the eyes of a sith', Sawako almost dropped to her knees.

Shen-Ji saw the fear in Sawako, he grunted from the floor, "I forced her into it, Blame it on me", the man said, he coughed slightly and stood up a bit off balanced.

Ritsu then gave Shen-Ji her full attention, "If it wasn't for me, She'd have killed you."

"Yeah, No doubt", Shen-Ji lifted a hand and made a dismissive gesture, and laughed it off sheepishly, as if nothing had happened.

Ritsu frowned heavily, "Fool", she merely said, she then turned to the double door, the two elders and Mugi were there rather surprise.

"You taught the child to fight with aggression, You've made her a killer", a man spoke, foot steps began to approach.

Ritsu turned to her left, she saw two man walking towards her.

"Only dark side user fight like that. With anger, hatred and without mercy", Chi-Yo said.

Ritsu narrowed her eyes, "I've made no killer, She's not killed without justification"

A few people hummed.

Yui frowned slightly, 'So...she's killed before'

"She's killed someone? She's a much as a sith then she is a grey, and if she's killed, I can only imagine how many lives you've taken yourself.", Runo said.

Ritsu was starting to feel apprehensive, she was starting to feel cornered, "I'll gladly add you in that list if you'd like", the Tainaka's eyes were looking straight at the man. She was referring to Him commenting against her.

"You're no Grey Jedi, The word Jedi is not to be in any title given to the likes of you or that-", Chi-Yo was soon cut off

"The both of you, shut your mouths", Shen-Ji Said out, he held his side, "I pushed her to that extreme, she's not at fault"

Runo growled, "That's here, but what of out there? She's killed-"

"Weaklings like you are always killed off, All I've done is provided Her with a way to survive, I taught her basics, the rest of what you saw, she taught herself.", Ritsu cut Runo off, "She could possibly take this enter place on her own", Ritsu looked around, "I don't see potential in any of your students, Mine is younger than all your students here, and she's capable of going toe to toe with a Jedi Master", Ritsu held Ui close to her, Picking her body up, and Arm under her legs, and her other arm under her back, "She's only killed once, and that was because she was left without a choice, she killed an Imperial guard. In this universe, if there's one thing we have to learn, it's that it's either you eat, of be eaten. You show mercy, but who will show it to you? You will not kill, but you will be killed"

Runo remained silent.

Senji and Honda merely listened.

Ritsu released a breath, "I won't allow you Weaklings to Belittle her, to degrade her.", Ritsu narrowed her eyes, then she turned to begin to walk back to Mugi, she wanted to leave. "You can all look down on me all you want, But she's another matter, You know not of what she's been through, I found her and molded her to the best of my abilities."

Senji gave a sigh, "I apologize", the man said his cane in his hand, "Forgive The two whom have insulted the child, They aren't as noble as thought them to be, Please stay here, just a little longer, maybe I can help provide you with methods on Controlling the child"

Chi-Yo and Runo both frowned heavily, but kept their mouths shut.

Shen-Ji sighed, "We have many room in which you can take to as your own, We welcome the both of you."

Mugi gave a hum, 'If Ritsu can stick around for a little longer, that'd be good'

Ritsu made it to Mugi's side, "Thanks for the offer, but I refuse, I don't want anymore mishaps", Ritsu then turned to Mugi, her eyes softened in the slightest, and the fierce fiery yellow melted away, turning into her usual shade of amber eyes. "Let's go, Mugi"

The Princess Nodded and then turned to the Elder with an apologetic look, she bowed respectfully, "Thank you for your time, I will be in contact", with that said, the blonde led the way out.

Ritsu followed silently.

Both walked out.

Senji now turned to Runo and Chi-Yo, "This will not go without notice, I am not at all pleased with your actions, for you action only serve to further push her and the girl away", The man said with a heavy frown.

Runo and Chi-Yo remained silent.

Senji then turned to Honda, "Convince the Grey Jedi, Please"

Honda nodded and walked off to go catch up with the said Jedi.

"And you", Senji looked at his son, "We will speak in private."

Shen-Ji merely nodded he still held his side

And with a tap of his cane, "Students, meditation, in your quarters.", he said.

"yes Grand master", All the students bowed and then began to make their way out of the gardens to head towards their own rooms.

* * *

"She's out, Huh?", Mugi spoke as she caught small glimpse of the passed out Hirasawa.

Ritsu nodded, "She's over done herself, she hasn't been training that roughly lately, so she wore herself out quite a bit faster."

The blonde nodded, she faced forwards, "She's really strong, She took out two Jedi", she couldn't but comment.

Ritsu nodded, "She's very strong, but has no control...", Ritsu paused in her sentence, "I...I have that issue as well, But I have a bit tolerance then she does"

Mugi hummed, "How old were you when you started training, and who trained you?"

Ritsu went quiet for a bit.

Mugi allowed the silence to stretch a bit, she had been quite curious, she knew a few Jedi, they always spoke of their Masters and training they had to endure to become Jedi Knights. The Blonde had Known the scowling Tainaka for quite some time already, 5 years to be exact, they barely saw one another, but their were occasions for example, Ritsu made sure to send something to Mugi for every birthday these past 5 years, Mugi always loved the things the Tawny haired teen sent, they were always exotic and extravagant items, costly even. And sometimes, a few times the past 5 years, she'd even call her via hologram and they'd share a few conversations.

Now, how they even crossed paths in the first place...was rather bizarre.

It all started with a bounty really, and Let's just say, Ritsu was all over it, without knowledge that her bounty just so happened to have had kidnapped the Young blonde. And one thing led to another, with the bounty then turned rescue mission with an even bigger reward money, and the bounty was then also doubled. Ritsu scored a big one that time.

Ritsu hummed, "Um...I, kinda picked things up myself", the words were said rather softly.

Mugi rose an eyebrow, "What?", she turned to Ritsu, surprise written on her face, "Really?"

The Taller teen nodded, "Yeah, I was approached, but...", The girl cut herself off, "...I left the moment I got, I wasn't up to their rules, I guess. I wanted my own path, which in their eyes, was just me being..."Pulled towards the dark side".", Ritsu explained.

The Blonde hummed, "Really?"

"Yeah, I just, didn't want to be told how to go about my own life, and irony is, one of their own students out right came and slew a few of his own peers, luckily I wasn't around for that, I left before hand, I got word from an old friend", Ritsu explained.

"You were a student at Temple of Bataar?", A voice asked slightly shocked.

Ritsu and Mugi both turned around, they stopped in their tracks.

Ritsu remained silent.

Honda released a small breath, "You studied under their order?", she asked more calmly.

Ritsu was once again silent, just staring at the elderly woman.

Mugi looked at Ritsu.

Honda's eyes narrowed slightly, "Please. answer"

the teen gave the woman a nod.

Honda's eyes seemed to dull slightly, "I see, You survived the ordeal"

Ritsu nodded once more.

Honda gave a sigh, "Why don't you stick around-"

"No thank you", Ritsu refused once more, this time with words.

"All we want is to reach out to you and her.", Honda said gently, "We would like to learn more about your ways, if you will"

Ritsu rose an eyebrow, skeptical of course, "Last time I allowed myself to go along and stick around a temple, I was shunned for 'these' ways, the ways I have accustomed myself with, And I don't wish to be told what to do, I am not on the path of a Jedi, and I don't wish to be labeled as one at all, and as far as Ui has told me, it's pretty much the same for her, and I don't wish for her to suffer belittlement at the hands of your...'Order'."

Honda gave a hum, "Times have changed, we are another Order, the first of the new, the One on Bataar was just a small branch of ours, but they...followed the old Order, feeling it was a much wiser approach, which this temple does not, we are open to force users, we offer guidance in where we can.", Honda explained.

The now destroyed Temple on planet Bataar, had indeed followed the old order, the old way of the Jedi, the much stricter ways.

But Senji's master, whom had re-built this temple from the old, changed things, deciding that new rules would be in place, not as strict, but not so loosely in where their students will strive from the path of the Light and go to the Dark. It was a more balanced set of rules.

But it still followed the Original Jedi code.

Ritsu wore her frown, she was ready to decline, and was, but just as her mouth was to open, Mugi put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Ritsu, give it a chance"

Honda looked at the Princess.

she was still surprised as to how the princess came into contact with the scowling teen, but it wasn't her business.

"Those whom insulted you and her, will be dealt with, at this temple, we do not allow such things, for it only serves to divide, in which is opposed to what we want.", Honda said, "We do not wish harm, but just insight into your ways", Honda gave Ui's body a glance, "She's very talented, strong with the force as well, she is calm, but has short tolerance, in which we can help you in guiding her in taming her emotions"

Ritsu narrowed her eyes.

"I Know what I'm doing, I don't need anythi-"

Mugi frowned slightly, she knew how stubborn Ritsu was, "Ritsu, just give it a chance", she repeated.

"Please listen to her, All we want is to reach out, we don't wish to change your ways, or to judge for that matter", Honda said, "In addition, The Hirasawa has an older sibling here, it will allow for her to come to familiarize with her, an maybe it'll have a positive affect"

Ritsu looked away, in thought. 'Maybe', In truth, Ritsu was slightly afraid for Ui, what if she indeed got closer to her older sister and then the Temple would by force, separate them cause Ui was too different.

Ritsu didn't want to suffer emotionally.

"It's good to fear for your Pupil", a male voice came, accompanied by the sound of steps and the every now and then, quiet thud of the Cane, coming their way.

Mugi and Ritsu looked towards the Old man, Senji.

Honda stepped aside slightly.

Ritsu narrowed her eyes again.

"You care for her, You're cold, but you feel.", Senji said, "Give us a chance, just temporary, you and her can oversee a few classes, see what is taught, and see what the students at this temple learn. We have vacant Rooms in which you can take", Senji gave Ritsu a reassuring smile.

Mugi turned to Ritsu.

Ritsu gave a defeated sigh once she felt Mugi's blue eyes literally burning onto the side of her face, "Fine, but just for a bit, I have to continue my travels soon", she said.

Senji nodded, "That's fine, even we you do head off, you're welcomed to also come back and stick around."

Ritsu nodded.

Mugi gave Ritsu's shoulder a small squeeze.

Senji caught the exchange between the Blonde and Ritsu, he noticed that both girls were certainly close.

"And you're also free to roam around here as well, Princess", Senji said to the blonde, whom in turn blushed slightly.

"Um, Thank you", The blonde bowed.

Ritsu sighed softly.

Honda decided that maybe it's be best to start the Grey Jedi's stay. "If you'd like, you can stay today and sleep here, and get up tomorrow to start roaming about with your Pupil."

Ritsu hummed, "I...Don't think today's a good day to start", the teen said.

Senji gave a hum himself, "Why's that?"

"Well, for starters, One of your Jedi's wrecked my droid, so, I have to fix him up so he can walk about himself, I don't need him for my travels, But I prefer that he be up and about". Ritsu explained.

the elderly woman rose an index finger to her chin, "You're a mechanic?"

The Teen turned her focus to the elderly woman, "Yeah, I built The droid by hand, from scratch when I was younger, he kept me company for quite sometime"

"Ah", Senji hummed, "Amazing, You're skilled in the trade?"

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, I don't know, it just came to me naturally."

Mugi wasn't surprised by this, she had already known just how good the taller girl was when it came to Droid, ships and even weaponry.

"You pilot your own Ship?", Honda asked, intrigued.

"Yeah", the teen said.

"Incredible", Honda said, in clear awe, "So young, and so talented"

Senji smiled, "Indeed, Maybe you can show some trick of the trade?", he winked.

Ritsu wasn't all to comfortable yet, but she just went with the flow, "Eh, I don't know"

Mugi smiled, she broke the physical contact with Ritsu, "Well, so will you stay here?"

Ritsu looked at Mugi, "I gotta fix Proxsus, right now, he's probably freaking out cause I haven't contacted him, so it's best I go see him and start working on repairs"

The blonde hummed, "I Still can't believe you still have him around", the blonde made the comment.

Ritsu shrugged, "He isn't the same though, I've improved him a great deal, he's a big help when it comes to the guns...and hunting", she said the last part a bit softly.

Senji hummed once more, "Why don't you bring the droid in, you can repair it here, and Your Youngling can also rest up, clearly she's exhausted."

The teen hummed, giving it a thought. "I guess", she gave a sigh, "Alright, I'll leave her here then, and...", Ritsu trailed off, "...Do you guys have a place I can land my ship at? If that's okay", the Tainaka certainly didn't feel like carrying the damn droid on her back, and then going back and getting the Droids other half, then things she needed for the droid's legs.

"Yes It's fine, there's a landing spot just around back, though, do avoid landing on the grass, land by the sand", Senji said.

Ritsu nodded, "Right, so, where can I leave her?"

Honda and Senji both smiled in the slightest.

"Come, we'll show you the rooms", Senji turned around, followed by Honda.

Ritsu sighed and then gave Mugi one last glance.

"Come, I'll drop her in bed, then I'll take you back to your Home, from their I'll get my ship."

Mugi nodded.

and both girls followed the elderly.

Sure Ritsu reluctantly accepted the offer to stick around, she still felt uncertain, but she knew that she would keep Ui close to her and make sure she's fine emotionally.

Ritsu just had this strange feeling as of coming into contact with this temple...she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Hope it was a good read.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next update.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's an Update!

* * *

 _I Sincerely apologize for any types of mistakes I may make, Editing to the best of my abilities is in process._

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Mentions of Slavery, Adult and Bloody Situations._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Sci-Fi, Drama, Romance, Angst, Tragedy, and Suspense?_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: The Mandalorian_**

 _"Fear, Anger, and Hatred has guided me this far"_

Mandalore, Home of the most notorious and dangerous, as well as most skillful Bounty hunters.

It was such a cruel planet.

It's surface had been destroyed by years and years of warfare, the air had became toxic, it was practically hell to live their, one must be in the safety of their own homes to survive on the harsh planet, Bio-domes as the Buildings were called. And if one so needed to leave the safety of their home, they must were a mask at all times when out.

Mandalore was harsh, and so was it's people.

 _"Azusa-chan, Azusa-chan!", a man yelled about, in panic. "Azusa!", he called out in the wasteland dessert._

 _The man was clad in Madalorian armor, he floated about with his jetpack, "Azusa, come out! Hurry, we must go! Before the Imperial guards find us!", the man searched the area frantically, his blaster rifle in his arms, he hugged the weapon close to his body, "Azusa, it's safe to come out, It's me! Your Uncle Chy-Lou!"_

 _and just as the man said this, he spotted a small child move looked out from a rock._

 _"Azusa, there you are, Come, Come!", the man took a dip in, towards the small child, his arms stretched open, as if to scoop the girl._

 _Azusa huffed out through her mask breather, she stepped out into the open and opened her own arms, "Uncle!". tears in her eyes._

 _The man huffed and scooped the girl into his arms, "Oh Azusa, I was so worried.", The man said, relief in his tone, 'Karma and Tou told me that Gen and Shima had taken a step against the Empire and the Death Watch, I thought they'd taken you prisoner as well' He thought internally; the man's voice was slightly raspy due to the heavy helmet over his head._

 _Azusa sobbed, she buried her face Into the man's armored shoulder, "Where's papa and mama? they told me to hide, to run."_

 _The man hesitated, he knew very well what happened..._

 _he was there, to witness their...execution._

 _"They'll...find us, I'm sure of it. For now, you're coming with me, and Aunty Karma, Uncle Tou and Shu will also be with us", Chy-Lou said softly, "We're almost at the ship"_

 _Azusa hummed, "B-But, where are we going?"_

 _Chy-Lou hummed, the air whipping around them as he flew as fast as his jetpack would allow him._

 _"Somewhere...where we'll be safe, and you can grow."_

* * *

Azusa gasped as she sat up, but as she sat up quickly, pain racked her body back down, she released an exhausted yelp.

"Nnngh!?", she screwed her dark brown eyes shut. 'what the hell?', she then opened her eyes, she found herself staring at a ceiling, the ceiling of her room.

Azusa released a shaky breath and sat up again, this time, much slower, she looked around, then she felt pain shoot through her shoulder, she turned to it and sighed out, her arm being held by a sling, "Shit", she growled out, then the memories of how she ended up like this, came back.

her eyes widened suddenly, "KASHYYYK!", she yelped out and jumped from the bed, she growled when she felt pain, but pushed it aside, she exited her room and ran about the hallways, no doubt, searching for the Captain of this ship.

"Sato!", Azusa called out as she came about the main area where ships were docked.

a tall woman turned around, "Ah, Major, You're okay, it seems", the woman smiled.

"Azusa"

"Azusa-chan"

"Major"

man voice chimed in, in relief to see their beloved friend in a good place of health.

Azusa smiled lightly, she slowed her pace towards Sato, "What happened? What of Kashyyyk?"

Sato hummed, "Oh right, you were out, Well, we won.", the woman said, "We're just clearing out any other...Imperial forces we can find is all"

Azusa sighed out in relief, she was afraid that if she had died, it'd all been for nothing, but that wasn't the case, she was alive, and they won, great.

"Ah, that's great", Azusa said a bit weakly, then her knees bucked.

"Azusa!", Sato stepped ahead, as if to catch her and help her, but she was beaten to it.

heavily Furred arms caught the girl from falling down, from behind.

Azusa hummed, "Huh? Ah, so-sorry, kinda dizzy", Azusa said weakly, she rose a hand and held the side of her head.

"Maybe you should have stayed in bed", Sato said with a concerned expression, "The painkillers are still in affect"

Azusa hummed, "Ah, Probably", she chuckled a bit sheepishly.

Furred arms then lifted Azusa a bit awkwardly into the air.

Sato's eyes followed the girl's now dangling body, "Lowbacca's...got you from here, Azusa"

Azusa looked up then back down to Sato, "What?", she spoke in slight surprise as she looked at the hands holding her up by her hips, 'Lowbacca's still here?'

"Wraagh-Argh Nrgh Nrgh". Lowbacca spoke.

Azusa's eyebrow twitched, "What? But I'm not tired!", she yelped out.

Sato smiled gently, "Why don't you two chat about things, Lowbacca has something Important to speak to you about.", the woman crossed her arms over her chest.

Azusa hummed, "What about the clearing of the Imperial forces-"

"Let the uninjured deal with that, Azusa, you've already done your part", Sato said, "Now, Lowbacca will take you to your room, so you can rest up more."

Azusa grunted. "Urgh!"

Lowbacca looked at Sato, "Raghh?"

Sato nodded, "Uh, Sure?"

Lowbacca nodded it's head, as if knowing Sato was unsure if she understood him. "Haa-ah", he released a sigh and turned around, while still holding Azusa up in the air.

Azusa pouted slightly, "Geez"

* * *

 _"Point, then shoot"_

 _PHEW!_

 _"Urgh, this is too hard, Aunty", Azusa whined_

 _Karma sighed out, she released a small chuckle and patted the younger girl's head, "It gets easier, just focus, focus on the target, control your breathing, then shoot.".  
_ _Karma was an average heighted woman, she was in her early 20s, she had blonde hair, and the most shiny set of Hazel eyes, she was kind and merciful._

 _Azusa sighed out and relaxed herself, she straightened her body out and remained relaxed, she closed and eye and took aim once again, her aim, being to shoot a bottle from a certain distance._

 _she was good at close ranged shots, but she sucked with long distance ones._

 _"Alright, Azusa, fire when you're ready"_

 _Azusa released a breath, she steadied her arm with the blaster pistol and fired it._

 _PHEW!_

 _SHYKKK!, the sound of glass shattering was heard._

 _Karma clapped her hands together, "Alright! Nice one!", the woman smiled, "Mandalorians must be able to take shots like this, no matter the blaster, we're known for that"_

 _Azusa smiled and looked up at the woman, "I finally did it!"_

 _"Yeah!, now we can let you get some training from uncle Shu"_

 _Azusa nodded her head._

 _Azusa wasn't such a little girl now, she was 12 years old, she'd been with her 'Uncles, and Aunty' for almost 6 years now, since her Uncle Chy-Lou took her, him, Tou, Shu and Karma had began training her in the Mandalorian ways, she'd at this point still not returned to her home planet._

 _"What will Uncle Shu teach me?"_

 _Karma hummed, "He'll show you hand to hand combat, I'm sure you fight a bit better now, you're older and capable of handling."_

 _Azusa nodded, she walked along side the woman, "Aunty?"_

 _Karma hummed, "Yes, Azusa?"_

 _"Are we going to go back?"_

 _Karma's shoulders flinched, "Um.", she looked away, "I..'m not sure, maybe...when, and if, the war ever ends over there"_

 _Azusa nodded, "War?"_

 _Karma nodded, "Maybe when you're a bit older, we can explain a bit more things to you"_

* * *

"Ragh-Raghh Argh. Nrgh Arghh", Lowbacca said as he placed the teen into the bed.

Azusa blushed, "B-But, Your people, what about them?", Azusa said as she sat up on her bed, Lowbacca stared at her, he shrugged.

"Regh-Ragh Raghhh Nrgh", Lowbacca said, he tilted his head to the side.

Azusa sighed out, still skeptical, "But...staying with me...You don't owe me nothing, It's fine-"

"Ragh, Rengh Rrrgh". Lowbacca closed in a bit, he made a gesture with his hands. "Argh argh Nrgh rgah"

Azusa sighed out in slight defeat, she knew of the Wookiee code, she knew that when they felt in debt to someone, they'd see it through, no matter what.

Wookiee were just like that.

"Fine, Fine, but it's all your decision, it's up to you, you can leave whenever you'd like", Azusa said, "I think you and your people joining the rebel alliance was far more than enough."

Lowbacca nodded his head, "Rgh Nrgh Wrghh-Trgh"

"I Know, I know. Geez, Fine, But I don't want you getting hurt for me, got it", the teen spoke firmly.

another thing Azusa knew, was that When wookiee's were 'in debt' to someone, it was normally for life.

Lowbacca nodded, "Ragh Ragh-Ragh", he made a hand gesture, as if dismissing what the girl said.

Azusa pouted, "Lowbacca!"

Lowbacca rose his hands in the air and danced around, "Ragh-Ragh Rghhh", he then twirled out of the room, the door shut.

Lowbacca was practically not listening to the girl.

Azusa sighed out, "URGH!", the girl slid out of the bed, she softened her facial expression, she then walked towards the door and locked it, she then stood facing the door.

'I was trying to avoid permanent ties', The teen though to herself.

Azusa released a soft breath, she then began to walk towards the corner of her room, she reached out her good arm and pressed it against the wall, revealing a small pad that scanned her hand print, and the wall opened up, revealing very familiar armor, but modified for herself specifically.

she gazed upon the armor, it was Mandalorian armor, mixed metals from a certain set of 4 other armors, she made the thing herself.

"It's been a while", the girl said to herself.

She'd join Sato just a few months ago, when she unknowingly rescued the Sato woman from the hands of the Hut family.

Azusa at the time, had no idea whom it was she had just rescued. She was merely just going about a normal routine Bounty hunt, but while on the trail of a certain Greeko, She encountered the Distressed Human girl, and she took a chance and offered to give the woman a hand, for a price of course.

and Sato agreed, saying that she'd pay whatever price, and she'd toss in a few other things.

and so, Azusa helped out.

* * *

 _It'd now been 3 years and couple of months since the death of the people whom she'd come to hold close, had been hunted down and killed, she was alone, and she'd grown to be quite the Mandalorian, Just as Greedy as they might be described, she'd also became quite the hunter herself, living up to the Mandalorian code, she was feared and hired wherever she went, she was quick to, Incinerate anyone in her path, literally, she carried a light flamethrower everywhere with her._

 _Her Mandalorian Armor shun strangely, it was odd, different. she had handcrafted the armor herself, it took a few months, but she somehow managed, she used the armor of her four close loved ones, melted them down, and formed her own, she'd also melted some metal of their ship, which was the exact metal that coated over the very firm and strong mandalorian metal, giving it the, strange shine._

 _she wore a single sided red Pauldron on her left shoulder, a shiny silver utility belt around her waist, a thermal detonator on the left, clipped onto her belt, her Blaster Pistol attached on the other of her belt._

 _her armor was quite shiny, like metallic coated the armor._

 _and indeed it did, but that didn't mean the mandalorian's armor was any weaker, it was still a strong metal, just coated over._

 _"Packed", the girl said as she entered a galactic pub, many beings from different races were about and drinking, gambling and just chatting, the teen walked in, and just as she took her first steps into the pub, many turned their heads to look at her._

 _Azusa's eyes couldn't be seen, due to the black tinted lense of her helmet, but she was certainly glaring, she did not halt her walking, she pressed on, further into the crowed, she was approaching the main bar._

 _'I just want a drink, I don't want problems', the girl merely though to herself._

 _Azusa found herself finding a seat at the bar, she sat down on the stood and rose a hand, she showed a bartender two fingers and spoke, "Two Colas'."_

 _A Baronian nodded it's head, "Comin' right up"._

 _the Bartender made off to get the drinks._

 _Meanwhile, the rest of the being whom were staring intensely at Azusa, began to lay off, as now music began to play._

 _"The Cantina Band I tell you, they sure sense the tension and make it go away", A woman sat next to Azusa._

 _Azusa merely remained silent, as if ignoring the woman, she sat facing forwards, hands under her helmets chin, she looked about the drinks that decorated the walls of the bar._

 _"Silent type?", the woman spoke once more._

 _Azusa rolled her eyes from within the helmet._

 _"'Lone ranger' Much?", the woman persisted in speaking to the Mandalorian._

 _Music played in the bar, filling the atmosphere with a much better mood._

 _Azusa, sighed out. she just wanted to be left alone. 'Can't this woman just leave me be, all the others got the message'_

 _"Uh, Here you go, That'll be 10 credits", The Baronian said as he set the two Colas on the glass in front of Azusa._

 _Azusa nodded and opened a small compartment on her utility belt, she pulled out a clear card and passed It to the alien._

 _"I'll be right back", the being then left with the card._

 _Two colas remained in front of Azusa, a glass of Ice was also in front of Azusa, the Cola was to be poured over the ice._

 _The woman sighed out, she turned in her stool and leaned her back against the bar, she chuckled lightly, "What's it take to get a few words out of you?"_

 _Azusa turned to the woman, she then placed her attention back to the colas and glass in front of her._

 _"Here, the back's open, you're free to choose the room, Mate", the Baronian said as he gave the card back to Azusa._

 _Azusa nodded and took the card, she placed it back into her belt and put back into her belt, she got out of her stool and grabbed her items._

 _The woman crossed her eyes over her chest and remained leaning against the bar._

 _Azusa then walked away._

 _"Oh well", the woman muttered._

 _with that, Azusa walked around the bar and disappeared off to a 'back' room, a more private room where she could be by herself, and drink, have some peace and quiet._

 _"Finally", she muttered she made it to the room and took her seat on the comfy couch, she released a breath and placed her items on the table, she turned to her right and once again took out her card, just behind her was a pad, she pressed the card against the pad, and it cleared._

 _basically, she just paid to be in this quiet room, she could also order more drinks and even food. they'd deliver it to her of course._

 _"I could finally relax", the girl put her card back into her belt and then removed her helmet, she placed it besides the drinks and leaned back into the couch, relaxing really, she was tired, her muscles ached a bit. she'd just recently came back from a hunt, she claimed the heft prize money._

 _"I could go for some Gre Gre stew, That sounds pretty good", Azusa said to herself, she rose a hand and placed an index finger to her chin, as if in thought._

 _Azusa leaned forwards and opened one of her drinks, she poured it over the ice into the glass, she then brought the glass up to her lips, and took a few sips, she leaned back and turned around a bit, she pressed a button and ordered something._

 _"Some gre gre stew please and some cider, along with a small bucket of ice and another glass.", Azusa spoke._

 _"Right away, Ma'am", a droid voice said, "One of our Droid staff will deliver it to you in a few minutes."_

 _Azusa then leaned away from the pad and sat back, relaxing again, taking sips of her drink. Enjoying it's coolness, she really liked cold drinks, it just refreshed her._

 _after all, her last bounty, landed her on mustafar, a very hellishly hot planet, and boy, was it warm, even with her internal cooling system within her armor, she still felt the warmth._

 _and as of right now, she was set on another bounty, in the form of capturing a certain Greeko, but for now, she just wanted to lay back and relax._

 _and something very cold, really felt nice right now._

 _Azusa then allowed her mind to drift to just a few moments ago, the woman whom was pesturing her._

 _"you'd think she'd be scared"_

 _Azusa could still hear the Music that the Cantina Band played, it was faint, but still hearable._

 _The Mandalorian finished her first drink and went on to the second, she leaned forwards and grabbed the other drink, she opened it and poured it over the slightly melted ice, she then sat back a bit, and as she did this, the doors to her room opened, revealing two droids._

 _"Greetings, We've come with your order", a droid spoke as it walked in._

 _another droid followed._

 _Azusa licked her lips and moved forwards, setting her glass on the table, "Yeah, bring it here". the girl said._

 _The two droids came in all the way, they placed the items on the table, and turned back around, "Come again"_

 _and the two droids left._

 _'Finally, a decent meal, I mean, sure Jar Jar's cooking was good too, but this is something different.'. Azusa grabbed a spoon and dipped it into the soup, she scooped up some of the stew, ready to taste the delicious smelling meal, but before she could, she heard ruckus shake the outside._

 _and...blaster fire._

 _Azusa put her spoon down and stood up, she brought a hand to her blaster pistol and narrowed her eyes, she was ready to fire at whoever it was whom dared to enter her damn room._

 _and just as she thought, someone rushed in frantically, the doors slid open, and a figure slipped in, with a pant._

 _But Azusa didn't fire, she tensed, It was the woman._

 _"Woman!?", Azusa yelled out, "Get out!", she said again._

 _the woman hummed and turned around, she huffed, "Oh, It's you, Miss Mandalorian Lone ranger", the woman spoke sarcastically, she then backed up to the door and locked them._

 _"What are you fucking doing?", Azusa growled out, "Listen, I just want to eat, drink and fucking relax"_

 _The girl hummed, she gave Azusa a stare, "Well, I'd like to leave you be, but you just to happened to be occupying the room I was trying to hide in."_

 _Azusa frowned heavily, "Um, This, it my room, Woman, Get out", she said flatly, "Or I'll make you think being captured by whom ever is chasing you, was a good idea.", Azusa now pulled out her blaster pistol and pointed it at the girl._

 _"W-Wait-". the girl rose her hands in the air, she was going to say something, but before she could._

 _Knocking came about the door, "This Is the Imperial Forces", a voice spoke rather firmly._

 _Azusa narrowed her eyes, "Imperial forces...Hmm, you must be worth a bounty, maybe even...a hefty one", Azusa rose an eyebrow, a greedy look washed over her face._

 _The girl's breath caught in her throat, "I...Help me", she said flatly, "Please"_

 _Azusa rose and eyebrow, "Oh-Ho-Ho-Ho, Sorry, But uh. I'm a bounty hunter, and I know that for Imperial forces to be tailing you, it must mean you're valuable in some way, I can sure use another ship, I know Imperial bounties pay out quite the lot."_

 _"I...I'll pay you", The girl said, "Please"_

 _"Open up, this is the imperial forces, I repeat, this is the imperial forces", a firm voice spoke again._

 _Azusa tilted her head to the side, her eyes then drifted over the woman's body, "You don't look like you can afford me, I'm not cheap"_

 _The girl's bottom lip twitched, "trust me, I can afford whom I want, Now, Help me"_

 _"I don't trust words, Woman", Azusa then signaled with her gun, "But just this once, get in the damn couch, escape from me, and I will kill you like any other Jawa"_

 _The woman sighed out and nodded, she ran over, passed Azusa and she lifted the couch's top, realizing that someone could actually hide in this thing, which she did._

 _Azusa sighed out and walked towards the door, she unlocked it and the doors opened, revealing three armed Dessert Storm Troopers._

 _"I'm resting fools, what gives", she spoke roughly, her blaster in hand._

 _the storm troopers looked at each other, then back at the girl in front of them._

 _"Er, sorry, but uh, we've sorta got a runaway prisoner, multiple actually, we were ambushed by Rebel scum and they released some prisoners, and one was reportedly seen here"_

 _Azusa shrugged, "Okay? And is it okay to screw with me while I'm on trying to relax here?"_

 _"U-Uh, forgive us, we're just making sure she isn't hiding in the rooms is all", a storm trooper said._

 _"You're A bounty hunter, are you not?", another trooper chimed in._

 _Azusa hummed and looked at the trooper whom spoke, "Yeah"_

 _"Well, Maybe it's your lucky day, we're going to send out the bounty heads, and you can be the first to know, It varies of course, on which you get, here, give me you Hologram device, i'll send you the information, maybe you bring a few down yourself", a trooper reached out with a small device in his hand._

 _Azusa pulled her out from behind her belt, she and Trooper tapped the devices against each others._

 _"There, and if you do round a few, they are needed alive, and to be delivered directly to the Imperial Star Destroyer II, the coordinates are also with the information.", the Trooper said._

 _Azusa nodded, "Alright, Might be another pay day for me", the girl said._

 _"Right, well, Happy Hunting, and sorry once again.", the three then walked away._

 _Azusa closed the doors, and then locked them, she gave a hum and looked at her Hologram tab, she tapped the screen of the device and information popped up._

 ** _Urgent Bounty_**

 ** _Armed and Dangerous: Wanted by the Imperial forces._**

 **Sato Nishijima of Planet Bataar: Head of the Rebel Alliance-**

 _Azusa looked up from her device and came face to face with the barrel of a blaster._

 _"I know your kind, greedy for money, profit. You Mandalorians are savages", Sato said with narrowed eyes._

 _Azusa hummed, her Hologram turned off, she rose an eyebrow, "You know, the Imperial Forces are still outside roaming, make a ruckus and they'll break in hear and grab your sorry little ass"._

 _Sato frowned heavily, "Get on your knees-", before the girl could even think of shooting, she was quickly disarmed, and pushed up against a wall, a very string grip around her neck._

 _"Pulling a gun out wasn't a smart move, Nishijima. Now, Let's go deliver you to the Imperial forces, Yeah?", Azusa smirked darkly._

 _Sato grunted, she screwed an eye shut, "Killing me will only serve to make me a little less valuable, no?", the girl grunted out a bit, slightly out of breath._

 _"It's whatever to me, I have enough money, I don't mind if you just become another plate of food instead of a ship.", Azusa said._

 _Sato narrowed her eyes, "Urgh...You...Savage"_

 _Azusa shrugged, "Hey, you decided to pull a gun on me, I was gonna help you, but maybe you didn't even have money anyways-"_

 _"You weren't going to help me, once you saw the bounty on my head, I saw your eyes fill with greed, you were going to turn me over, that's how you people are, Liars, Savages, Cruel people, you trade people for stuff like they're nothing", Sato growled out._

 _Azusa hummed, "You are nothing, You're just another...thing to me, a something I could have, maybe even use, really."_

 _Sato tried to kick, but Azusa's armor would of course, not allow Azusa to feel it._

 _"Animal"_

 _Azusa narrowed her eyes, "Whatever, We're going to the my ship", Azusa then turned and swung Sato and tripped her, so that she'd crash into the glass table, Sato fell into the glass table, a loud crash echoed in the room, the soup stew and the drinks feel on Sato, Ice also covered her hair._

 _"Rebel scum", Azusa reach behind her belt and pulled out handcuffs, she then stepped on Sato's back and bent down and then she cuffed the girl's wrists._

 _Sato growled, she was dirty now, food, and Ice littered her body._

 _Azusa pulled her up to her feet and pulled Sato with her, she grabbed her helmet and put it over her head, she released a sigh._

 _"You couldn't possibly double your own bounty, woman, just admit I'm right", Azusa said through the mask._

 _Sato huffed, "I can afford 10x the amount, You Savage", she huffed out._

 _Azusa shook her head and pulled Sato along with her, she unlocked the doors and opened them, stepping out, and she once again encountered the Imperial Troopers._

 _"You got one!", a trooper said in surprise._

 _Azusa nodded, "Yeah, caught her breaking into my room through a window, the scum"_

 _Sato breathed heavily._

 _A trooper nodded, "We can escort you to you ship, with the rebels on this planet, they'd surely spot her and attempt to get her off your hands"_

 _Azusa thought about it for a moment, "Sure, that's make this a bit more easier, seeing as how important she seems to be"_

 _"Boy, You're really quick to catch huh, I guess it's probably a mandalorian thing?"_

 _Azusa chuckled, "Probably"_

 _the troopers all chuckled out._

 _and with that, the group went out, exiting the bar._

 _'Savages, huh', Azusa thought to herself, she sorta spaced out a bit, as if in thought, the three storm troopers guarded Azusa and Sato closely, One in front of them, one at the back, and one at the side._

 _'Mandalorians aren't savages, They're survivors, that's your problem', A voice spoke in Azusa head, and Azusa hummed all of a sudden and got out of thought, "Did you say something?", she turned to Sato._

 _Sato merely glared at her._

 _Azusa released a sigh, 'damn it, I'm crazy now'_

 _"Is that you ship?", a trooper said._

 _Azusa nodded, "Yep", she said popping the 'p'_

 _Sato knew that this was it, she was going straight for the Imperial base, out in space. she'd no doubt be interrogated and killed after._

 _"Alright, we'll leave you two here-URGHH!?", a trooper went down._

 _Azusa looked around and pulled Sato with her, the two other troopers followed Azusa, and opened fired as more fire was opened at them._

 _"Rebels!?", a trooper said._

 _Sato hummed as she landed on the ground, sand getting on her clothing._

 _Azusa pulled out her blaster and Sato's blaster, holding them firmly in her grasp. She leaned against her ship's door._

 _"What now?", she asked._

 _the two troopers shrugged, "I can't see them."_

 _Sato sighed out, "It's not Rebels, they have a different color blaster plasma", the girl said._

 _Azusa hummed, "And how can we trust you?"_

 _The two troopers looked at Sato._

 _"It's in our info, The color of our beam's always blue. the beams that were fired at us, weren't blue", Sato said, believe me, if it'd been rebels, i'd have ran out by now", Sato said with a frown, she was on her knees, hand behind her back handcuffed._

 _"She's right", a trooper said, "Shit, let's call back up unit alpha, they'll come", the trooper pulled out a device and made a call, "Back needed, One down, Captain Sadam here"_

 _and just like that a voice replied, "Right, Captain Sadam, we're on our way, we've got you numbers"_

 _"Alright"_

 _The trooper turned to Azusa, "Hold her tightly, keep her close, try and get your ship door down without getting shot."_

 _Azusa nodded, "Actually, why don't one of you do that, I'll cover you."_

 _"Fine, Fine". Captain Sadam said, her turned to the other trooper, "Alright, Nen, You take care of the girl, me and The Mandalorian will cover you"_

 _Nen nodded, "Right"_

 _and the three moved into action, Azusa stepped from cover and began to fire, she hummed in slight amusement, "Other bounty hunters?"_

 _Sadam rolled out from behind Azusa and also hummed._

 _the fire ceased, they stared each other off._

 _"Well, well, well, Seems ta' meh' tat' yeh' got a real decent catch there", a certain reptilian like humanoid being spoke, a blaster in hand._

 _"Figured maybe, we'd take 'er Off yer' 'ands, Mate", another being spoke, two blasters in hand._

 _Azusa hummed, "Sorry, but she's mine, I don't like sharing"_

 _"Oh, wee little Mandalorian, who said anythin' 'bout sharin'?", The taller of the two beings spoke._

 _"She's already in Imperial custody, stand down, our back-up is coming, and you two will be taking in to custody", Sadam spoke, his Rifle Blaster in his arms._

 _"Psh, Imperial's think they own 'verything, but yeh' just puppets in the bigger game, The Republic doesn't follow yer' laws, you're in a Republic zone."_

 _Sadam chuckled from with in his helmet, "You think so? Cause as of today's meeting, this has became a Emperial zone, not just some Imperial zone, but a main planet where Emperor Zenithel is going to be building his palace."_

 _the two bounty hunters laughed out._

 _"Whatever you say"_

 _and the brawl began._

 _"We still want the girl!"_

 _both beings charged in._

 _the bigger of the two came at Azusa._

 _Azusa huffed and switched her jetpack on, she flew up and flipped over the big being, pointed her gun and blasted at the reptilian's back._

 _"ARGH!", he growled out in pain, he turned around, "YOU BITCH!"_

 _meanwhile, Sato and the Nen both walked around the ship, he opened the ship's doors, and ushered Sato in, "Get in, and stay here!", he said, he then ran off to join in with the brawl._

 _"Stay here and get turned over and killed, or run and risk getting killed", Sato sighed out and came to a conclusions. "I'll die both ways"_

 _and Sato stepped out of the ship slowly._

 _"Argh!", Nen was flung into Sadam, both hurdled towards their fallen comrade._

 _Azusa huffed through the mask as she flew around and fired from above, the two bounty hunters began to fire up at her._

 _"Fuck", Azusa yelped out a bit as her Jetpack took a hit, and dropped her._

 _Azusa hit the sandy ground, but hopped back up fairly fast, and avoided being hit directly, she fired and hit one of the bounty hunters herself._

 _"URGH!", and the bounty hunter went down, but was still alive, clearly._

 _Azusa huffed, and as she stepped back she realized something, well, noticed something, Sato running away._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _the two bounty hunters noticed the running girl, but only one of the could go and get her._

 _"Go! Jaka!", the bigger of the cried out._

 _Jaka, the shorter of the nodded, "Alright, Brother!", and Jaka ran off fairly quickly._

 _Azusa growled and tried for her jetpack, and it worked and flew off quickly._

* * *

 _Sato ran fast and hard, "Shit. Shit. Shit!"_

 _her hands still bound, she ran hastily through the large packed crowd, "if I can only bump into a damn Rebel, if only, please, damn it!"_

 _'I just gotta contact them, they'll come and find me, they'll rescue me!'_

 _"AHHHH!", a scream erupted the crowd Sato ran through, and Sato knew why._

 _"COME OUT LITTLE REBEL!", Jaka yelled out._

 _Sato huffed and huffed, she pushed and bumped into many in her way._

 _"AHHH!", more people in the crowd screamed out._

 _"Fuck!", Sato turned many walk ways, trying to lose Jaka from her tail, but he was fairly fast on his hide legs._

 _"I'LL GET YOU!", Jaka laughed out._

 _Sato's legs were ready to give out from under her, she couldn't keep running, "Shit!", and Sato took another turn, and unfortunately for her, the end of the walk way, was blocked by a wall, and due to being tied up, she could even attempt the scale the thing._

 _'It's over!', Sato's legs were then caught by something, a thick net was launched at her from behind, and it wrapped around her legs, tying them together, she fell to the sandy ground, and rolled, sand getting in her mouth and eyes, she gasped out, she the coughed out furiously, as if to get the sand out of her mouth._

 _"I got you, little rebel", Jaka said with a smug smirk._

 _Jaka walked towards Sato and then with his long arms, reached out, and his big hand grabbed her from behind her back, he grabbed her by her cuffs and lifted her over his shoulder, "This was so easy, Brother will be pleased-URGH!?", and Jaka was then kicked away from above, Sato falling from his shoulder._

 _And a certain Madalorian landed beside Sato, "Sorry, Lizard Face, She's mine", And Azusa fired her blaster, and it hit him in the chest._

 _Jaka dropped, dead, probably._

 _Azusa sighed out and then put her blaster on her belt, "You're coming with me", Azusa bent down and dragged Sato up, "You're a pain in the ass honestly"_

 _Sato hummed her legs were trembling, she was still a bit numb from running so hard and fast._

 _"Just, take me damn it", Sato gave in, ready to accept her fate._

 _Azusa nodded, "Alright, Miss I keep trying to escape but fail", the Mandalorian chuckled, as if to mock Sato._

 _both turned around, Azusa was going to use her jetpack to get them over the wall, she wrapped an arm around Sato, but as she did this, she felt something, something just made her move, she let go of Sato and swiftly turned around, as if to cover Sato, and a blast hit her chest armor, she grunted out, "RUGH!"_

 _Sato's eyes widened, when she heard the blast and Azusa grunt._

 _Sato turned around, she dropped to the ground, Azusa pulled out her blaster and fired at the reptilian, but before she could deliver her fire, she was hit in the face with the reptilian's blast, causing her helmet to slip from her head and fall to Sato's side, Azusa dropped her gun and fell to the floor._

 _Sato looked on in surprise, 'she just...protected me?', Sato would have made a grab for the gun, but she was quite, 'cuffed' up at the moment._

 _Jaka huffed, "Little pesky Mandalorians, they always think they can get whatever good bounty they want."_

 _Sato narrowed her eyes, "Bastard", she growled out._

 _Jaka smirked, "What?, Fancy her?"_

 _Sato gritted her teeth. 'i'd rather she'd have taken me'_

 _Azusa was clearly down, not capable of fighting anymore._

 _or so they all thought._

 _Azusa gritted her teeth rose her head, "Fucker!", she rose a hand in the reptilian's direction and something odd happened, Sato gasped out._

 _A dumpster that was on the Reptilian's left, lifted in the air slightly and smashed the already injured Jaka into and gruesomely, all over the wall of the ally way._

 _Sato was clearly startled at this, she'd never seen such a thing in her life, but she'd heard of it, in legends, in stories, of people whom were able to wield a power, called the 'force'_

 _"No way", she yelped out, when Jaka was clearly killed by the smash. she turned to Azusa, but found the girl already out cold._

 _Sato panted out, she was going to get up but was stopped._

 _"Hey you! Stay down!", a trooper voice came about._

 _Sato looked up and saw a now bigger group of troopers surrounding her and Azusa._

 _she sat back down and did what was told of her._

* * *

 _Azusa groaned as she awoke._

 _"Ah, where am I?"_

 _"Ah, woke up?", a male spoke._

 _Azusa looked up and saw that she was with two other men._

 _"You did quite the number on those bounty hunters", another man said._

 _Azusa hummed, "Who're you?"_

 _the two men looked at each other, "Uh-ha, we've met already, it's us, Sadam, and Nen, are helmet's off it all"_

 _Azusa hummed, "Ah, I see", she sighed out, then something came to her in thought, "Wait, where's-"_

 _"She's being held, we've set up camp here, your ship's outside, we were waiting for you to wake up, we thought you'd like to personally get the reward money, especially with all that's happened so far"_

 _Azusa nodded, "Hell yeah, that's be freaking great"_

 _Nen nodded, "Your ready?"_

 _"Yeah, thanks for keeping her here and not taking her for yourselves"_

 _"Nah, I think pissing off a potential partner's not in our best interest, I think when you give the girl up, you may take up a special place as an Imperial bounty hunter, not many get offered these, but the ones whom are offered the positions, always tend to be from good Bounty hunter races.", Sadam said with a chuckle._

 _Azusa stood up, she got out of the bed and stretched, "Well, Who's to say, I guess I should be heading out already, I kinda wanna get her off of my hands already, who knows what more trouble will cross me if I keep taking my time in delivering her"_

 _"Yeah, that's really true", Nen said._

 _both troopers stood up, "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mandalorian._

 _"Pleasure"_

 _Azusa nodded, "Same here"_

 _"She's in the tent to the left, heavily guarded, you won't miss it", Nen commented._

 _Azusa nodded, "right"_

 _and the Mandalorian walked out from the tent she was in._

 _and as she was going to close in on the tent that was in fact, heavily guarded, she ceased in her stepping and brought a hand to her head._

 _'Don't turn her over, she's needed'_

 _Azusa groaned, 'What the hell?', Azusa thought._

 _and the voice spoke again, 'Things are to come, it is not her time to die at the hands of the Empire yet.'_

 _Azusa narrowed her eyes she gritted her teeth, she was starting to get irritated, she didn't want to think she was going crazy._

 _'Who the hell are you?'_

 _The voice answered, 'I am Fate', the voice's three words were slightly trailing off, Azusa didn't pick up it's name._

 _Azusa hummed and shook her head, "Fuck it", she said, and she walked to the guards._

 _"Here for the girl", she said._

 _and the two guards stepped aside as they looked at her armor._

 _Azusa stepped into the tent, and saw Sato sitting, she was quite dirty._

 _"You're a hell of a mess, you'll be sitting on the floor of my ship", Azusa said as she walked to Sato and took her by the cuffs, dragging her up._

 _Sato released a breath, "You're alive, sadly", Sato said a bit sassy._

 _Azusa shrugged._

 _Sato hummed, she wasn't sure if she'd mention it to her captor, but she was so sure of what she saw._

 _'is she, one of them?'_

 _Azusa and Sato walked out of the tent._

 _the two were heading to the ship, "Y'know, now that I think about it, I haven't eaten nothing all damn day, and it's all your fault, if you'd just never have pulled the damn blaster on me, You probably be scott free."_

 _Sato rolled her eyes, "As if, you'd turn me over, I know it, that's how your kind is"_

 _Azusa frowned heavily from within her helmet, she and Sato entered the ship, and the stepped further in, she growled and pushed Sato the first room within the ship, Sato fell onto her back, she hissed out a bit._

 _Azusa growled heavily, she removed her helmet and set it onto a bed near by, "You don't know us! You don't know me!", Azusa yelled out, "Tsk, I hope they kill you, honestly"_

 _Sato's facial expression was replaced with one of fear all of a sudden._

 _Azusa noticed this and turned around, facing away from Sato, "Ship, turn engine on, and get us in space, no hyperdrive yet", Azusa said._

 _and as if on cue, the ship turned on and began to take off._

 _Sato looked down._

 _Azusa bit her bottom lip, "We're always described as Savages, animals, But you people don't understand why, it's because we suffered a great deal. We're just survivors."_

 _Sato remained quiet._

 _"You'll never understand, you'll never be in our shoes, you wouldn't get it at all. If Mandalorians are as bad as you people describe them to be, then I wouldn't be here today", Azusa said, she huffed out heavily, and was going to walk out of the room, but was stopped._

 _"Why's that?", Sato asked._

 _Azusa frowned heavily, "People, Mandalorians whom weren't related to me by blood, raised me, they saved me, took me in, gave me another chance at life"_

 _Sato's facial expression washed over with on of regret, "...Where are they?", the girl asked._

 _Azusa frowned heavily, "Dead", she said flatly._

 _Sato hummed, "Why?"_

 _"The War a splinter group brought upon Mandalore reached us, the weren't happy with our leader's new change of ways, our leader wanted Mandalorians to change for peace, and become neutral, but, the splinter group didn't want that, and so they started a civil war. and in turned, killed many"_

 _Sato sighed out._

 _"I lost everyone, but I was rescued and raised by people whom I wasn't even related to". Azusa clicked her tongue, "We're not all the same"._

 _Sato stared intensely at Azusa's back, "I'm sorry", she merely said._

 _Azusa shrugged, "Whatever", she said, now going back to her rough attitude._ _Sato released a breath again, "We away from the Imperial forces, If you help me get back to the Rebel base, I will pay you as much as you want, more than the bounty placed over my head"_

 _Azusa nodded her head, "I don't trust you, you lost that much when you pulled the pistol out on me", Azusa turned around to face the girl on the floor._

 _Sato looked away, "I...just...I was just going by what I thought. I thought and truly believed that you were all the same, I encountered Mandalorians and...saw what they do, and how they are. I thought you were the same"_

 _Azusa narrowed her eyes, "Tsk, I still can't trust you, while there, you might get your little rebels after me of something"_

 _"No, we're not like that, Please, listen to me, just this once, give me a second chance, I promise, I won't betray your trust"_

 _Azusa was skeptical, "I don't know"_

 _"I'll pay you triple my bounty and I'll throw in a few other things, favors, uh, just...I don't know, whatever you want, as long as it's achievable of course.", Sato was starting to get up, "Please"_

 _Azusa hummed, "Let me think on that offer"_

 _Sato sighed out, "If you're not like those other Mandalorians, then give me this chance"_

 _the teen hummed again, she had her arms crossed against her chest, she stared intensely at Sato, "Fine, But escape or try something funny, I will deliver you dead to the Imperial base."_

 _Sato nodded, "Deal", she said with a sigh of relief._

 _Azusa nodded then turned back around to go again, but was stopped._

 _"Wait, uh...my cuffs?", Sato asked._

 _Azusa hummed as she turned back to Sato, "No way"_

 _"Please, what if I gotta go to the bathroom?", Sato asked._

 _Azusa growled, "It's always better if it's more wider and in the front", Azusa said, she walked towards Sato and pulled out a small key from her belt, she looked at Sato in the eyes, as if warning her if she did anything funny, she'd most definitely pay, Azusa uncuffed a hand and moved the cuffs the front of Sato, she then Adjusted the electrical wire, making the girl have more movement capabilities with the cuff, Sato gave Azusa her other hand to allow Azusa to re-cuff her._

 _Azusa hummed, then just uncuffed the girl completely._

 _Sato looked at her, "Not gonna cuff me after all?"_

 _Azusa nodded, she narrowed her eyes, "Like I said, don't try anything funny."_

 _Sato hummed, and her eyes brightened just a bit, she leaned a bit close to Azusa, she put a hand again the chest armor and leaned into the girl, "What would be considered 'funny'?", Sato said slyly, her lips near Azusa's ear, Azusa blushed a bit, and she pushed Sato off of her just a tad._

 _"Knock it off", Azusa said firmly._

 _Sato smirked, "Not affected, oh Boo. I guess you're not into girls then"_

 _Azusa frowned, "Of course not, They're a pain in the ass"_

 _Sato rose an eyebrow, "I see, oh well, worth a shot-"_

 _"Wait, why were you trying to hit on me?", Azusa a bit suspiciously._

 _Sato hummed, "I don't know, figured it'd be okay, I think you're kinda cute"_

 _Azusa's eyebrow went up, "U-Um, why'd that be okay?"_

 _Sato shrugged, "Random I know, but I get a bit impulsive"_

 _"I can tell", Azusa said, she let out a breath, "Listen, can we get moving sometime tomorrow? I'm really exhausted, and I don't feel right when I'm tired and out and about"_

 _Sato nodded, "it's fine, I'm tired myself"_

 _Azusa nodded, "Well, this is where you're staying, their are spare clothes in the closet, the bathroom's clearly there", Azusa showed Sato._

 _Sato nodded, "Right, thanks, for trusting me after my hic up"_

 _Azusa shrugged, "I'm taking a chance"_

 _Sato nodded again, "I know, but I'll follow through, I promise...", Sato paused, "What's your name?"_

 _The Mandalorian hummed, "...It's...", she looked away as if not wanting to say._

 _Sato smiled gently, "Hey, c'mon, I gotta know what to call you by"_

 _Azusa huffed out and looked away, "It's Azusa, Azusa Nakano"_

 _"Great, we're officially introduced, I'm Sato Nishijima. even though you already knew that"_

 _Azusa nodded then yawned a bit, "I'm gonna go, can I trust you not to smother me in my sleep, or rape me?"_

 _Sato tilted her head to the side, as if in thought, "I Won't smother you, but I can't promise anything about the 'Rape' you part"_

 _Azusa rolled her eyes, "Whatever, see you in a few hours.", the teen said, then finally made her way out of the room_

 _Sato sighed out, "Gosh, that was a bit tense", the girl thought._

 _she couldn't believe it, she was safe._

 _she could continue to lead the rebellion._

 _'She trusts me, I'm going to trust her'_

* * *

Urgh!

This is like a back story chapter, like, just a little tiny bit of a glance into Azusa and who she is, and a little bit of info on Sato.

Italics are also flash backs in this chapter...hehehehe, a pretty damn long ass flash back huh?

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next time!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Phew Here's an update!

Hope it's good so far!

* * *

 _I Sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may make!_

* * *

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Language, Mentions of slavery, Adult and Bloody Situations._**

 ** _Genre:_**

 ** _Sci-fi, Adventure, Drama, Romance (later on, if not, small doses of it), Angst, Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter: The Balance_**

 _"There is a shadow before every Light"_

"1-2-3-4-5"

"Unngh!, Urgh!", a small grunt came from a certain Hirasawa as she fell onto the floor.

"Ui, focus, Concentrate.", Amber eyes glowed lightly. the red plasma glowed brightly from the lightsaber, it moved in the air as she moved it around with her hand. "Now, stand up.", The taller girl got into stance, putting the blade in front of her, she pointed it at her apprentice, she spoke firmly.

Ui huffed, and she got up, getting into stance, she readied herself, her lightsaber just on the ground in front of her, she gave another huff and reached out in it's direction, and used the force to grab her lightsaber.

Ritsu nodded her head as she kept pointing her lightsaber at the younger girl, "Again!", she huffed and took a large step forward, gliding almost, she used the force no doubt.

Ui sucked in a breath and her lightsaber's plasma came out form the Lightsaber's hilt, it glowed a brilliant Purple.

Ritsu smirked and struck first, Ui blocked the heavy blow, she was pushed back slightly.

"Ground yourself!", Ritsu spoke firmly, then using the force, she used the force and jumped into a summersault, over Ui, Ui tried to turn around fast, but was quickly swept off her feet as Ritsu leg swiped her.

"Ooouf!", Ui's back on the floor, her chest heaved slightly, sweat ran down her cheek, she huffed, panting.

Ui's lightsaber had once again fallen from her grasp, it rolled away.

Ritsu sighed as she began to stand up straight, sweat decorating her face as well. "You preformed quite well against Shenji-san. If you were able to get him down, then I must be some type of master at this point", the teen's lightsaber retracted into it's hilt, Ritsu clipped the lightsaber onto the side if her belt.

Ui sighed as she sat up, an eye closed due to a sweat droplet entering her eye, it burned a bit, but oh well, "I...I was mad...I don't know, something just...came over me", the teen said as she got onto her knees, she sat on her legs, she rested her hands onto her lap.

Ritsu blew air from her mouth, her arms now crossing over her chest, she turned away for a moment, just to take in the view around the two girls.

Ui remained silent, she was quietly taking in her master's appearance, right now, Ritsu really did seem like some type of Jedi, she wore the get up and all, But she still looked very different compared to the other Jedi, or rather, Force users.

Her outfit still consisted of black, But another color was added in. Ui had never seen her master wear this outfit before, it was different.

The Tunic was a black color of course, but the straps, to Ui's surprise, were an in between light and dark shade of Grey, the belt was black, her pants were a dark shade of Grey, and her boots were black.

and as for Ritsu's cloak, they were always black, a reason why she left it inside her ship, she didn't want to frighten the youngling too much.

In her all years of being with Ritsu, Ritsu had never worn this, she always wore her other dark colored tunics.

'She was angry', Ritsu thought to herself, her hair was messy and unruly, and the wind that blew around them, only served to make the hair more messy. "You were angry", Ritsu said all of a sudden. Still not looking at the younger girl, she remained looking around.

Ui hummed, she knew that already, but...there was something else, something that almost guided her in doing what she had done.

"I know", Ui merely replied.

Ritsu brought her arms down from her chest, she placed her hands onto her hips, she was in thought.

Currently, the two girls were both just outside the Jedi Temple, they were around Ritsu's Ship, out back basically.

While Ritsu wore her own outfit. Ui had her own set, but they were given to her by the Jedi temple. They were Normal Padawan robings, the outer tunic being off-white, the inner Tunic being a bright white, while a white under shirt was just Ui's choice, her pants were an off white, her belt was a dark brown, and the boots on her feet were a dark brown color as well.

Ui sighed as she looked over to her lightsaber, 'I always hated that color', the girl thought as she began to get up, she dusted herself, she personally didn't like the lightsaber she decided to carry with her, she hated the color very much, much like her master, she preferred the vibrant red.

But...while sporting the Jedi temple's robes, she must'n wield the lightsaber of that color.

"You're going to need to learn to control that anger", Ritsu said all of a sudden, "You need to learn to harness it, make it your power, as I have made mine", the taller girl turned to Ui.

Ui hummed again, "Master"

"Wait here", Ritsu muttered, she reached out and took Ui lighsaber using the force, she sighed and walked towards the ship.

Ui's eyes followed her master, she remained put.

Ritsu sighed out, she knew Ui had 'that' in her, everyone did, but not everyone used it, in particular, the Jedi, they forbade it, the use of the 'Dark side', But that was them, Ritsu was no Jedi, neither was Ui, they were both Greys, the followed no rule.

Actually, Ritsu did, it was a rule she had made up for herself, it was her way, Just like the Jedi had their ways, and even the Sith, She thought, why can't the Grey have their own way...and so...she thought about it.

and it was simple.

'Survive, no matter what'

* * *

"Yui, don't!", a voice pleaded almost.

Yui remained straight faced, she walked through the large halls of the Jedi temple, she couldn't help but grit her teeth slightly, her jaw was tight.

she wasn't happy.

"Nodoka, stop her", the voice pleaded again.

Nodoka wore a rather concerned expression, but shrugged, she followed Yui though, just in case, "Just let her be, Mio"

Mio huffed out in defeat.

Currently, the three girls were walking towards where Yui's sister was, out back by the fields.

"I don't understand why they'd let my sister stay with her, they should have taken her", Yui muttered with a heavy frown.

no matter who tried to convince her that her sister was in good hands, Yui just didn't budge on her thinking, she didn't trust that Tainaka girl. Who would trust and outsider of the Temple?

"The Grandmaster Senji and Elder Honda both know what they're doing, they won't be pleased if you meddle too much with the grey Jedi"

Mio sighed out, she was hoping that Nodoka could sway the teen. She had this weird feeling inside her...ever since that Mysterious Force user everyone now referred to as the 'grey jedi', came. Mio couldn't shake the feeling, she didn't get a close enough glimpse of the girl, but she wasn't dumb, she could feel it, the sheer hatred and hunger for power, it brought fear into her very core, it shook her even.

Yui huffed as she and the two other girls were picking up pace, the trio were close to the outside.

"Yui, seriously, stop", pleaded once more.

"No way"

* * *

"Here, It's my old Lightsaber.", Ritsu said as she handed the lightsaber to Ui.

Ui stepped back slightly, "M-Master"

"I made it...even though I wasn't made an official Padawan of the Temple back then, I managed to collect a few crystals from the Kyber Mines, and I found one, a very rare one.", Ritsu said, offering the item.

Ui wasn't sure if whether of not to take it.

unknown to the two, they were now being observed.

"what's she doing?", Yui whispered.

Nodoka hummed, "She's offering a lightsaber"

Mio looked on in silence, she was starting to feel that odd feeling.

Ui reached out slowly.

Ritsu tilted her head to the side, "Take it, a gift from me, if you will, later on, I want to take you to the mines on one of the outer rim planets, I want you to make your own Lightsaber, Up until now, you've been messing around with the kyber crystals I've collected in the past. But it's not the same, It's better if you make one of your own, from a crystal that calls out to you."

Ui hummed as she took the lightsaber, it was different, It's hilt had a slight curve, she brought it up to her field of vision, looking at it.

"Why?", Ui asked, Curious as to why her master just offered her something that must have some importance.

"You don't seem to like the other colors I have, Figured maybe this one would do?", Ritsu said.

Ui hummed and she tilted the hilt away from her and her master, then she revealed the lightsaber's plasma, a bright...red, but it was different, it almost seemed like the plasma was unstable.

"Master?"

Ritsu smiled lightly, "You have a thing for red, it's not the Jedi's color, but, we're not Jedi"

Ui lifted the lightsaber up, she moved it around in the air, her grip tight, her eyes looking at it intensely, "It feels light"

Ritsu hummed in acknowledgement, 'she likes it', "I've taught you enough to know that, Your Lightsaber is your life, it is your everything, even one with your body. In battle, if you lose your lightsaber, you lose your life", Ritsu brought her hand to her own lightsaber, she unclipped it from her belt and revealed her own brilliant vibrant red plasma, it seemed to be more stable that the one she gifted to Ui, But Ritsu wouldn't give Ui something that might cost her, her life.

"I know", Ui said. "But, we're at the Jedi temple, shouldn't we try not to use these?"

Ritsu shrugged, "The grandmaster Elder knows we aren't Jedi, and even the younglings know this, why should we pretend to be what they are given that we are not"

Ui hummed, she lowered her new lightsaber, "I guess"

"Plus, The old man was okay with the fact that we wield our own lightsabers", the teen pointed her blade at Ui, "Pushing the topic aside, let's go again, this time, don't hold back, picture me as Shenji, do to me what you had done to him, Allow your anger in, embrace it"

Ui's eyebrow went up in shock, "M-Master, but-"

"No buts, I won't hold back anymore, I know what you're capable of, Ui, and I want you to give me more of what you have to offer, more than you would've showed him.".

the Hirasawa swallowed thickly, "I'm not as strong as you, Master"

"But you can be just as strong, You went up against a master of the temple, I think you're well Equipped to give it a go at me with all you got", Ritsu said as she began to get into stance, she rose her lightsaber above her head with a hand, "Don't hold Back"

Ui tensed slightly, she'd seen her master fight before, she knows how short of a work Ritsu can make not just one person, but a group.

"Master"

"Get angry, Ui, I'm going to push you more and more until you I see you can come close to actually challenging me", Ritsu released a breath, "We will train more intensely from now on Ui"

Ui huffed and got into stance, she tried to relax herself. "Hai"

and so it begun.

"She's teaching her with anger". Nodoka said.

Mio's eyes were meanwhile, glued to the grey Jedi that everyone kept speaking of.

Yui's eyebrow knitted together, "Our masters said that Only dark side Users use the method of hate, anger, and passion."

Nodoka nodded her head, "Affection and other attachments are forbidden for that reason. They cause a Jedi to pull towards the Dark side. They make us think irrational, Just as you are thinking, Yui", the girl said rather strangely as she turned to Yui.

Yui turned to look at Nodoka. "She's my sister, before this Jedi temple, I was just a person"

Mio caught Yui's sudden change of tone.

Nodoka hummed, "I know, but these emotions, must be pushed away, Yui, you can't progress in the Jedi ways if you start to get angry, Anger is but the power of the Dark side."

Yui frowned, she turned back to look at her sister and the grey jedi.

"Then What does it make my sister and her? Sith?", Yui retorted a bit in spite.

"One can say, Dark Jedi almost, but Grey Jedi fits the both of them better, well, Your sister", a man's voice came from behind the three girls whom were squatted behind a few plants to stay hidden.

the three girls turned around.

"Shenji", Nodoka said.

Shenji sighed, he looked at the two out in the middle of the field, "Her master teaches with techniques a Sith would teach their apprentice with, She herself probably fights with hate and passion, she's fueled by it, But...for every Force user, there is a reason as to why they've learned to fight a certain way.", Shenji sighed, "Some become Sith, to escape weakness, to become powerful, Some become Jedi, to become protectors. While we don't know how she fights, exactly, it reflects through the girl she's taken under her wing. The girl's strong, which can only mean she is most likely, even more powerful."

The trio looked at the man in silence.

"We are living beings, we naturally have feelings, we naturally bond with others, it's in our nature. The purpose of the Jedi, is to fight with selflessness, to let go of attachments, and to push away emotions so as to not allow our better choices, to be clouded by ones that will only be made out of selfishness. For the Sith, they exploit everything of their natural emotions, hate and passion being the ones they tap into the most.", Shenji continued, "Some say, the fight as people"

Nodoka hummed.

Yui sighed. she didn't like the Jedi way, yeah, that was clear, she just didn't agree with it, it was ridiculous, it made no sense. They were forced to repress natural instincts.

Mio sighed herself.

"Let's watch, shall we", Shenji then walked away from the hidden three and led them towards the stone steps.

'Ui', Yui's eyes not leaving her sister.

Ui backed up slightly, 'I don't think I can do this'

Ritsu relaxed herself, "If you won't strike, I will", The Tainaka then dashed forwards.

Ui's eyes widen for a moment, she then guarded herself.

and both brilliant red lightsabers met in a bright collision.

"Urgh!", Ui was pushed back quickly.

"Ground!". Ritsu quickly did what she had done earlier to get Ui on the floor.

But Ui followed this time, and she did a front flip to avoid getting tripped by her master.

Ritsu smirked, but dashed forwards again towards Ui the moment she landed on the ground.

Ui huffed and brought her lightsaber down onto her master, which Ritsu blocked with her own.

"You're open", Ritsu said as she then squatted and then headbutted Ui in the gut.

Ui was winded no doubt, she doubled over to the floor, she gasped for breath.

Ritsu sighed, "You're not giving me all you got", Ritsu pointed her lightsaber at Ui, whom was still on the floor, panting.

"I...I'm trying", Ui said.

"You're not, you're footing's more messy than it usually is, you usually guard yourself well against me, but your defense if worse than your offense, which is just as bad."

Ui huffed, she jumped to her feet and stood up, her lightsaber still in her hand, she huffed again and again, she was trying to push herself to do better, 'I'll use my form then', Ui closed her eyes, then dashed forwards this time, to get a first attack in.

Ritsu hummed, and blocked Ui's first strike.

Ui was going to use the same stepping she had used against the Jedi that got on her nerves, she was going to attempt to go at her master, with malicious intent.

Ritsu sighed, she knew Ui couldn't take her, but she had a feeling that Ui should at at least be somewhat capable, after all, in previous training, Ui was able to guard against her, never had Ui attacked and made it.

it was a bit different to see Ui trying to attack her.

Ui knew that for one to attack effectively, one needed to combine their body and Lightsaber techniques.

brilliant crimson kept meeting with strong strikes, over and over again.

Ui focused.

Ritsu blocked every strike up until now with out any issues, "C'mon Ui, that's NOT IT!", Ritsu then pushed Ui back with the force.

Ui flew onto the sand a few feet away from Ritsu. "Urgh!", Ui rolled, a cloud of sand lifted to show how hard she landed.

Ritsu huffed, "You're not trying"

Ui got up, she growled lightly, "Master!"

"How can you hope to get stronger if you don't even try to fight me? How can you ever avenge your family?", Ritsu said with a frown.

Yui tensed as she heard this.

Shenji and Nodoka looked at Yui through the corner of their eyes.

Mio almost gasped, she knew what had happened to Yui's family, hell, it even happened to her own. But she never thought of vengeance.

"You're fighting softly, Softness will get you nowhere or even killed. It's the reason why jedi are weak, Cause they fight with no purpose, they fight for things they don't truly value", Ritsu grunted. "When you start fighting forreal, Come get me, other than that, I'll be fixing Proxsus up", Ritsu's lightsaber went out, and she clipped her lightsaber's hilt back to her belt.

Ui sighed, she huffed, she looked down to her dirty hands, and she began to dig within herself, her feelings, she remembered, how sad she was then, how lonely it was when her family was ripped away from her, how...powerless she felt.

Ui's eyes changed slightly, she hadn't noticed it, this feeling wasn't there before, she'd looked into herself multiple times before, never had she felt this tug deep within.

The Hirasawa began to look up, her eyes glued to Ritsu's back as she walked closer and closer to the ship. Her lips parted, she released a grunt, and a few huffs, as if she was starting to feel it, her...anger was bubbling at last. She growled, her eyes had taken a soft glow, and she sat up onto her knees, her hands by her sides. she felt it taking over her body.

and she let go.

Ui brought her hands up as she then smashed them down onto the ground, indeed cracking the floor under her, she then released a growl almost animalistic like.

Ritsu smirked, she felt it shift within the younger girl, she knew how Ui felt deep down, that hopeless feeling no doubt turned to rage. The Tainaka kept her back towards Ui.

Ui shook her head as she brought her hands to hold the sides, her eyes grew more vibrant in color, they almost glowed as fiercely as Ritsu's did.

Shenji's arms dropped to his sides, "She's..."

"Those eyes, aren't they"

"Eyes of the corrupt", Shenji answered before Nodoka could.

Yui and Mio were both almost afraid.

"That girl's bound to turn into her", Nodoka said as she looked at Shenji.

Shenji shrugged slightly, his eyes still on the girl's figure.

"They dance on the thin line of dark and light, one misstep and they could fall one way or another", Nodoka spoke again.

Ui brought a leg out from under her, she pushed herself propelling herself actually, she made a hasty dart for Ritsu.

Ritsu's smirk grew even more.

'There it is'

Ritsu reached down onto her belt to grab her lightsaber, she felt the angry presence Ui was sporting, it almost made her proud. She knew Ui had potential, since the first time she started training her.

Ui unleashed her Lightsaber and stabbed forwards, Ritsu turned around and blocked, she tried to unarm the girl, but Ui knew this'd happen and she flipped over Ritsu to avoid further engagement.

Ritsu hummed, impressed even, and she turned around fast to slash forwards, Ui blocked, and then retaliated with a heavy side swing. Ritsu blocked effortlessly.

"If you'd been Stronger, just a little bit stronger back then. No", Ritsu stopped herself, and she spoke again, "If you'd been less of a cowered, you could have saved them, stopped the space pirates from killing them, no?", Ritsu pressed.

Ui growled and she swing once again, but with more force.

Ritsu growled and met Ui's swing with her own, which made the two lightsaber clash with a loud crackle.

Ui growled. she held fast against her master.

Ritsu hummed once her eyes made contact with Ui's, they changed to a lighter color, much lighter then they had been before.

"You told me your mistake, it was that you ran away, when instead you could have grabbed you father's blaster.", Ritsu pressed more into the Young girl, she was unraveling the girl's error.

"Shut up!", Ui growled, "I couldn't do anything! It was too far", Ui shouted. the memories of that time, returning to her.

Ritsu almost smiled at this side of Ui, truth be told, as much as she liked the innocent girl, she knew that that innocent side, had to die, one way, or another. "You could have made an attempt, maybe then you'd have at least rescued your sister at least"

The younger girl pushed the lightsaber harder against her masters lightsaber.

Shenji wore a look of slight horror, "She's digging into her, she's forefully bringing out the girl's feelings"

"She's torturing her emotionally and mentally, These are sith tactics, we can't stand by and keep watching", Nodoka looked at Shenji as she touched her own lightsaber.

"They are, but we don't stand a chance, at least, not against them both, they'll slaughter us, hell, both of them away from each other can still take us all". Shenji said

Yui growled, "She's a monster."

"Ahhh!", Ui pushed in anger and managed to break her lightsaber lock with her master.

Ritsu smiled darkly, "Anger Ui, is the key", the young master grey jedi then swung her lightsaber rather heavily, but Ui flipped over it quite easily, the force guiding her.

Ui grunted as she landed on her feet, she stood up straight and made a side swing at Ritsu, which Ritsu blocked and then, she reached her free hand out.

Ui saw Ritsu's hand, and she reached hers out.

Ritsu hummed as she tried to use the force to shove Ui away, but Found Ui's force pushing back.

"They've locked?", Mio said.

The sand around the two fighters, lifted slowly, it moved away from the two.

"Get furious, Ui!", Ritsu back up then delivered a heavy force push, effectively pushing Ui back and into the ship's side.

"Ack!", Ui hit the ship hard, she fell to the floor, and was out...completely.

Ritsu huffed, then she felt a small pang of guilt for pushing too hard.

"Uh...Crap, I over did it", Ritsu retracted her lightsaber's plasma, she was about to clip her lightsaber's hilt back onto her belt, but didn't, she held the hilt tightly in her hands.

"You animal!", a voice cried out in anger.

"Yui!". voices followed

Ritsu hummed, she turned around, she saw the familiar Hirasawa walking towards her in anger, lightsaber in hand.

Mio's eyes widened slightly as she finally saw the figure's face more clearly. It almost made her heart drop, skip, do all kinds of things. 'No, it can't be...', Things were starting to make sense now...the visions.

Shenji and Nodoka following after Yui, both were walking from behind trying to stop her.

Yui Growled, "You hurt her, and belittle her, you animal", Yui was close to Ritsu by now, close that Shenji and Nodoka stopped following, they were going to observe what Yui was to do.

"That idiot", Nodoka said as Yui kept waking towards the older teen.

Shenji frowned heavily.

Ritsu hummed uninterestedly, "I'm just training her"

"Training her? You're using dark side techniques!", Yui said as she stopped a foot or two away from Ritsu.

Ritsu shrugged, "We have our own ways of doing things, or rather, I do, This is the way I do things, it's the reason why I outclass you weaklings, tsk, Your own sister outclasses you all, and she isn't a match for me"

Yui grunted, "You do! but it doesn't mean my sister has to follow after you-"

"She doesn't have to, but she chooses to, I've given her choices, I always do, but she always decides to stay with me, she has enough credits to live out the rest of her life where she pleases, but once again, she chooses to follow me. You think I haven't tried to get her to leave me? I have tried, but time and time again, she follows me", Ritsu frowned slightly, "I force no one, I give choices, don't make it seem like i'm forcing her to stay with me"

Yui remained silent for a moment.

"She picked up a lightsaber on her own, I've only been teaching her how to use it correctly", Ritsu met Yui's eyes.

Yui merely gritted her teeth.

"You Jedi view what you don't understand, as bad, you only seek out the teachings of the light in hopes to understand the 'force', but how can you understand the force when you only choose to learn half of what it has to offer? You all are half as strong as Ui, and that's cause, I've instilled teachings from both, the light and dark sides of the force, while still keeping her in balance, right now, it may seem like she's unbalanced, but she's just into the basics.", Ritsu explained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shenji and Nodoka were very much intrigued.

Ritsu remained keeping her gaze firm, "I've disciplined her enough, the light is always so simple to wield, While the dark, requires more discipline and control, it's always unstable at first. But in order for her to know herself, she must understand both sides of herself, the light, and dark within, if she can grasp her fears and hatred, she can overpower them, she can control it.", Ritsu paused, "Just as I have, no one taught me, no one was there, I almost 'fell' in too deep, but that's what made me into who I am"

"An animal?", Yui couldn't help but pick a bit.

Ritsu smirked slightly, "Powerful, nice guess though"

Shenji sighed, "You've fallen?"

Ritsu turned to Shenji, "I have"

"How'd you get away?", Shenji said.

"That's the thing, I never did", Ritsu paused for a moment, then she continued, "Thing is, you never do"

Nodoka and Yui were both confused.

"I just stopped falling deeper", Ritsu said, "You see, The key, to balance, is to feel both sides of the force, the sereneness it has to offer and the chaos it can pour in."

The trio were silent, as if thinking about this concept, listening rather closely.

"I can never be a Jedi, it's not my way, not my path, I've forged my own, and I've became more powerful than I could have ever became as a Jedi knight.", Ritsu wore a firm expression, "When I found Ui back then, I was almost turning to them, the sith, I was approached and offered apprenticeship because I was force sensitive. and I had already nailed basics in dueling."

"Why didn't you take it?", Shenji asked.

"My plans changed abruptly when they told me to murder Ui"

Yui's shoulders flinched.

Nodoka was almost wide eyed.

Shenji hummed, "They wanted to see if you'd pass the trial of betrayal"

"I failed of course, but not cause I couldn't, but because It wasn't a path I saw worth walking down. I've killed, but only with purpose, I wouldn't kill without it, and I've taught Ui the same."

Shenji brought hand up and began to rub his chin hairs.

"I do use the dark side often, I feel myself getting pulled, but make sure to keep myself in check".

Shenji was really intrigued, he'd never thought of things the way this child thought of. "You're teaching her everything?", Shenji couldn't help but ask.

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah"

"Is it something you want to spread?", Shenji asked.

"Ui's the only one I've got, I don't plan to deal with more people, I don't even know How long it'll take for Ui to pass this, it took me five years without guidance, I started teaching Ui since she was 12, about 2 and half years ago, but only basics, this...new thing, is the hardest part, If one of us slips up, she could in fact spiral down, but i'll make sure to pull her out if anything."

"It's risky in other words", Nodoka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but it gives great power.", Ritsu countered.

Yui wasn't comfortable with leaving Ui now.

"You can say I've created my own ways, in where, sith or jedi do not define the practice, we walk a line, we seek balance by learning both sides, as opposed to learning just the dark, or just the light. A practice that is risky, yes, but it comes with great power once you've completed it, a practice where one is Good, yet evil, where one follows the light, yet falls into the darkness, without getting out.", the tainaka teen paused, "We fall into the darkness to create our own light"

But, Yui...had no choice than to leave Ui be, Ui did pick Ritsu over and over. and with Ui already being showed what anger can do, she would be a risk to keep in the temple anyways, Ui was already tainted.

'It all makes sense.', Yui couldn't help but think

Shenji also found everything interesting, it made sense, but he knew that it was teachings like these, that did in fact become time consuming. Once one had felt what power anger and passion gives, one must learn to control it, or one would just be consumed and corrupted.

these teaching, were the type to draw Younglings in, they were the type that many wished to follow.

and Here Ritsu was, teaching the very sought out practice to just one student.

The practice, giving clear results.

"We fight to survive" Ritsu spoke again, "That's our purpose in wanting Power".

"What if all fails?", a voice chimed in.

Ritsu turned to see whom just spoke, she almost recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure.

and she did.

"What if she falls out of control? How can you stop it? Once you're in, you're all in and that's that, is she ready for that?".

Ritsu's amber eyes not leaving the ravanette figure, she didn't want to believe it, something from her past, or rather, someone, it's been a 7 years. how could she be sure.

Mio stopped just a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest, her stormy grey eyes meeting those fierce Amber ones, not wavering. "You always wanted to become a Jedi", Mio's eyes softened slightly, "Ritsu"

Ritsu's eyes not leaving the stormy grey orbs, she felt something tug in her.

Shenji and Nodoka almost gasped in shock, they stepped back slightly. Yui was also at a loss here.

they knew each other?

'What the hell?', Nodoka thought to herself.

"I thought...you were...", Mio looked away, she brought a hand to her own arm and held it close to her side, "...I chose this path to honor you in a way"

Ritsu remained silent.

Mio nodded her head, "Where happened to you?"

Ritsu frowned slightly, her past...was alive after all.

"They broke me"

* * *

"They knew each other, and you did tell me", Shenji said to his father.

"I know this, But it was for the best, everything must be allowed to flow as is", Senji said as he cleared hi throat.

"She'll corrupt her!", Sawako chimed in, "This is crazy, Mio-"

"If there is one thing I know of, Is that she does not waver, she has purpose, this the force has shown to me", Senji said cutting off what Sawako was about to say. "Everything is flowing in one direction, All is, as the force wills it to be. You and the others, will leave the Grey Jedi be, she is free to speak with whom she wants to speak with, she is free to roam, and if younglings defect, let them be. The force is, as it is"

Nodoka hummed, "But...why? You've spent most of your life, re-building the Jedi ways, and you're just going to allow some type of splinter cell roam around?"

Senji nodded, "I will not argue with mere children", the man declared, "A knight you are, you have much to learn still"

Nodoka shut her mouth bitterly.

Shenji sighed, "We'll let this be then"

Honda merely sat silently, meditating.

"Make sure Runo and Chiyo get the message, along with the other Jedi master's and knights, this Grey and her youngling, will be allowed to roam as they wish, and take whom they want, they do not force, they go by free choices, anyways, She does not want to take any other person, her focus is on her student alone.". Senji spoke again, "We are a Jedi temple, we help guide the misguided, we might be able to keep them and change them, if not, we may be able to learn from them somehow"

Sawako nearly face palmed, "But they work with dark side techniques"

Senji nodded, "They way the order is set up today, was not how it was set up thousands of years ago. Many things have changed, many times has the Jedi order fallen, time and time again we re-build. I see this generation doing things that might have been condemned back in the old orders. We are small in numbers, we have not spread far enough into the galaxy to be widely known, on some parts of the galaxy, we are but a legend, a myth even, our stories of our fights against the ancient sith and empires has been told mouth to mouth."

Shenji nodded, "That is true"

Senji nodded, "We need to grow our numbers. we have to be able to side with other force users. The grey jedi have been in existence since we have. but time and time again, we've purged them in fear, we've not given them chance to show us their ways, and what it can provide, They are balanced, though their ways are time consuming, they are focused and at times, good willed. With influence from a Jedi temple, they can be kept from falling too deep, while providing us with more insight into their ways."

Sawako and Nodoka sighed out.

Honda hummed, "By keeping the girls close, it will mend a bridge between us, we both fight against Sith, we might as well join together, unite as our ancestors have not", the elderly woman joined in.

Senji nodded, "This grey, will be of importance, we can help each other, and understand more of the force together."

"I agree", Shenji said.

Sawako and Nodoka looked at the man.

"She has a lot to give, I say we see how her pupil turns out...then we see how things can go from there. They might even remain with us even train our younglings"

"This is insane", Nodoka said. she sighed out, "I'm leaving"

Shenji sighed, and Sawako merely frowned.

Nodoka had her doubts, Yui did as well, hell, many did, even the temple guards were hesitant to keep them around or even walk them around the temple.

"We'll be going too", Shenji said as he bowed, Sawako bowed as well.

"All is as the force wills it to be", Senji replied.

and both Jedis walked out of the elders large spacy room.

* * *

The sun had set quite sometime ago by now. A few fire flies flew around the fields, stars also illuminated the area.

Two teens remained sitting on the grass a bit further out from the temple.

"I came back, but I was told what had happened to you and your family.".

amber eyes searched the stars above in the sky.

Mio was sitting cross legged, she was in nothing but her Padawan clothing.

"To think you were so close to getting to me then", Mio said as she took small glances at Ritsu's face, whom was tilted up, looking at the star filled dark sky.

"Yeah...maybe if i'd gotten away from those slave hoarders a bit earlier. I might have done something for you-"

"It's fine, you had things going on, it must have been very hard to escape them", Mio commented, now looking at Ritsu full on, not being so discreet about it as she had a moment ago.

Ritsu sighed softly, "It was, But I managed", Ritsu didn't want to remember how she got away, it was a terrible memory that made her almost smile, almost smirk at how she made those bastards pay for what they done to her and many others.

"How long will you stay here?", Mio asked curiously.

Ritsu finally turned to look at the face of someone from her past, "I was planning on leaving tomorrow night"

The Ravenette visibly frowned, "So fast?"

"I...", Ritsu paused, "Yes"

Mio sighed out, "Stay, just...a little longer, please", the ravenette spoke softly.

Ritsu looked at Mio softly, in a way she'd never looked at anyone else, "Mio-"

"For me?", Mio reached out, she took a hold of Ritsu's hand, her thumb caressing the back of the hand gently.

they both been sitting and talking about things that has happened the past few years that they were separated from each other, about their new lives, the paths they've been following.

Ritsu sighed, she began to look away, but a hand grabbed the side of her face, making her face Mio.

"Look at me, Ritsu. Don't look away form me, we've been looking away from each other, for so long", Mio said almost pleading, she had shifted closer to Ritsu, close enough as for her face to be near Ritsu's.

Ritsu chest tightened a bit, she nodded, "What am I to do here?"

Mio's eyes searched Ritsu's, "You made a promise to me, back then.", Mio trailed off a bit.

Ritsu hummed, "Right, but...I highly doubt they'd allow me to fulfill it, You're a Padawan in training to become a Jedi, I'm not...someone, someone from the Jedi order should be around"

the Akiyama sighed softly, "I chose this path to honor you, but you're here, I have no need to continue to walk this path anymore."

The Tainaka sighed out again, "Mio, things are different, I'm not who I used to be-"

"Neither am I", Mio countered, her soft hand still holding the side of Ritsu's face, caressing the cheek softly, "I don't want to lose you again, Please"

Ritsu nodded gently, "Okay...I'll stay, just...a bit longer", Ritsu released a breath she hadn't a clue she was holding.

Mio's lips curved into a small smile, she wasn't content with Ritsu's choice, she seemed bent on leaving. Mio shifted closer to the girl and did something Ritsu wouldn't normally allow, Mio brought her hand down from Ritsu's face, and it stopped at Ritsu's chest, she pushed the girl down in a laying position, Ritsu was slightly startled, but she was on her back and before she could sit up, Mio shifted close enough as to lay her head on Ritsu's shoulder, her hand had now gone down, it rested on Ritsu's stomach.

Ritsu stiffened slightly, she wasn't used to this, it'd been years since she'd been so physical with someone, well, this physical.

it wasn't bad though, Ritsu remained still.

"It's odd", Mio said softly, her ear was over Ritsu's chest area and shoulder.

Ritsu hummed softly, her eyes staring at the many stars that littered the dark sky. "What is?"

"you seemed like a Sith not too long ago. But now that I'm close, I'm not so afraid, I'm not actually, at all", Mio closed her eyes.

Ritsu wore a plain facial expression, she felt odd, but it was also kind of comforting, she'd missed the ravenette very much back then, She remembered sharing all her dreams and goals with her, telling her that she wanted to be a Jedi. back then she knew of the temple on their planet, and she hoped to get in, or hoped that she'd be picked up and trained. But before any of that could happen, everything was ripped away from her, she was taken by force, her family was killed.

and she discovered more of her force abilities when she murdered them all in a fit of rage.

Ritsu nearly shook her head, now wasn't the time to think about that, back then.

"Ritsu?"

"yes", Ritsu hesitated to answer

"No matter what, please don't leave me. I...don't want to lose you again, you're all I truly have left", Mio spoke softly.

Ritsu breathed softly she closed her eyes, she was content and she relaxed her body, allowing for the Ravenette's presence to soften her. She brought a hand over Mio's, "I Won't"

"Promise me"

"I Promise, Mio."

* * *

Amber eyes fluttered open, the sun's rays were bright, almost blinding, Ritsu hummed, she was about to sit up, but just as she tried, she felt a pressure on her arm- actually, the entirety of the left side of her body.

'what?', Ritsu hummed and she turned her head to the side, her chin softly bumping into the top of someone's head. Ritsu paused, then it all came back to her, she'd found someone, someone whom meant a lot to her, and still does.

"Mio", Ritsu said softly, as she shifted slightly.

Mio hummed softly, her hand caressed Ritsu's stomach for a moment.

The Tainaka brought her hand over Mio's.

Ritsu merely shut herself up, she felt the need to enjoy this moment, she'd never shared this kind of contact, at least, after she'd been captured that is, even before she was captured and changed forever, she wasn't one for contact, but if she did have this contact, it'd always been with Mio.

Mio smiled, "We fell asleep", the girl muttered softly, she almost giggled.

Ritsu smiled again, "I guess so-"

and just as they were waking up happily, a sudden chorus of screams ripped the moment in half.

Mio and Ritsu both sat up with haste.

"What's going on", Ritsu grunted, asking Mio. Not sure if this was normal.

but Mio had no clue, "I Don't know, but it sounds bad", the ravenette began to get up.

Ritsu got up as well, and she felt a strange tremor in the force, it was a strong, negative presence. And Ritsu huffed out, slightly baffled, she began to jog ahead of Mio.

Mio hummed, and followed the teen.

* * *

"Urgh!", a certain Jedi Master was stabbed and killed, he dropped to the floor rather easily.

"What a bunch-o weaklings", a woman clad in black spoke.

a few younglings began to cower in fear.

"M-Master Sangou!", a little girl cried out.

These Younglings were mere children, no older than 9 years of age.

a few Padawan were around, they were in front of the small toddlers.

they were just as afraid.

"Who are you!", a boy shouted out, his voice was furious.

The woman clad in black smirked, her face obscured by her hood. "I'm your...darkest fears", she said as she wielded a red double sided lightsaber.

"Shit, Master Sangou's down", a voice chimed in.

"Ah! Jedi knights!", a girl cried out.

and so Two Jedi knights came, alone with three Jedi Temple guards.

"Halt, come quietly!", a man spoke as he stepped in front of the young girl whom spoke first.

The woman smiled again, "Oh?", she turned to face the five figures.

The Temple Guard hummed, he stepped up and revealed his own double sided lightsaber, it glowed a bright yellow color, "Stand down and come with us, or be killed", he warned.

"Shit.", the girl muttered, "Younglings! Padawans, come!", the Jedi knight signaled for the group of inexperienced force users to come there way, and run to safety.

"Himeko-"

"Ichigo, you go with them, we'll take it from here, get Shenji and the others, put the temple on high alert.", Himeko said as she held her Lightsaber in her grasp.

Ichigo hummed, "What-"

"Now", Himeko spoke more firmly.

Ichigo bit her bottom lip, "Fine! but if things get too bad before help comes, Get away", Ichigo then turned back to lead the group to safety.

Himeko smiled lightly, then gave the red lightsaber wielding force user her full attention.

"Stand down, there's more of us, than there is of you", the man spoke.

The woman then released a bone chilling laugh, "Numbers don't beat experience"

The guard huffed, "Have it your way then", he then charged in.

and soon crackling filled everyone's ears as both Red and Yellow light sabers met head on.

both wielded double lightsabers.

The woman laughed out more, "What is this? The best you've got?", the woman then did something that freaked everyone out, she split her lightsaber in two, which the guard was unprepared for.

"Huh!?", the guard then met his end rather fast as she decapitated him.

the guards all gasped, Himeko was taken aback.

the guard's body fell limp to the floor.

"Mine's is pretty upgraded, sorry", the woman chuckled darkly as she began to twirl her lightsabers in both of her hands.

'crap', Himeko began to step back a bit.

The two remaining guard ran in, attacking her from both sides.

"Ahhh!", the both of them war cried and came at the woman with their double sided lightsabers.

The woman smiled and blocked off the attacks like nothing, "This is fun", she grinned, she wasn't breaking a sweat.

she twirled around and defended quite effortlessly.

the guards both grunted.

Himeko was in awe, but afraid as well, she wasn't sure if she should jump in and help.

the woman had this malicious smile, as if she was enjoying this, as if, this was some type of game for her.

"Alright, time to go bye-bye!", the woman then squatted down, the guards caught this and both stabbed downwards, the woman lifted her blades and blocked both attacks, she then led both Lightsaber forwards, she slid out from being trapped by the yellow lightsabers, and she then did a high force back flip, her black cloak slipping off of her and it landed beside her.

Himeko gasped, "Tch, K-Kaashu?", she recognized the woman, she was...rather had previously been, a master at this very temple, she had abandoned the ways of the Jedi to follow the teaching of a sith cell.

Kaashu smiled slyly, "Hime-chan, You've become a Knight already, have you?"

Himeko's shoulders trembled, she began to step back now, more and more.

The two guard looked at Himeko.

"What are you doing!-ACK!", the guard was about to tell Himeko to help them, but was quickly shut up when Kaashu jumped in and easily sliced him up.

The other guard, well, he knew whom this defected master was, and boy, was he afraid, he began to step back, he jumped using the force, cowardly.

Himeko visibly trembled, "M-Master", she muttered.

The woman ignored the guard that was creating distance between them, her eyes set on the girl.

her previous Padawan, whom she trained herself.

"Oh Hime-chan. You've made the rank, finally, how does it feel?, she asked rather sarcastically.

Himeko didn't answer, still in shock, she knew her master had defected, but she'd never thought she'd see her again.

"I must say, It's nice that Shenji picked you up, or else you'd have been tossed out by the order. I mean, I did defect and teach you ways of the-"

"Shut up!", Himeko growled, she gritted her teeth, "You betrayed us! you betrayed me!", Himeko finally revealed her lightsaber's plasma, it glowed a bright blue, "Why!"

Kaashu smiled, and she began to step closer to her youngling, "Oh, you~", she spoke, changing her tone.

and it almost haunted Himeko.

Kaashu spoke in a certain tone, a soft gentle tone whenever she spoke to Himeko, one that Himeko grew up with.

Kaashu was taunting her.

"You're not over it, still~?", Kaashu kept her soft tone, she sounded just like Himeko remembered.

Himeko froze momentarily.

for the past two years, Himeko thought of nothing but her master, the woman whom had basically raised her.

"Master"

Kaashu was closing in, "Oh Hun", Kaashu's voice once again gained it's devious tone, her eyes narrowed, "I was the one who was betrayed", she said through gritted teeth.

Himeko hummed, "W-Wh-"

"They'll do the same to you, that's how this 'order' is, once they see you getting stronger, they put you down", Kaashu knitted her eyebrows together, "They're afraid, Himeko."

Himeko remained put.

Kaashu reached out and touched Himeko's face softly, she retracted her lightsaber, making Himeko do the same.

"Hun, I came back...for you".

Himeko's eyes widened. "m-master?"

Kaashu smiled, but this smile wasn't dark nor murderous, it was soft and gentle. "Come with me? we can continue where we left off.~"

the teen was almost in disbelief, "Master...I...but...", her brown eyes looked away for a moment.

the master turned baddie kept her smile, "I promise we'll be together from then on, I'll continue to watch over you, and train you-"

"Himeko, get away from her!", a voice yelled out.

Himeko hummed and turned towards the direction of the voice.

Kaashu clicked her tongue, "Stay.", she said and turned to the voice's direction. "You've ranked up as well. Ichigo"

Ichigo wore a frown, "They're coming", she growled.

Kaashu's smile darkened, "I see, Hmm, Is...Shen-kun coming?", Kaashu said a bit amused.

The teen nodded, "Him and the others."

Kaashu hummed, "It'd be rather interesting to see Shen's reaction...", Kaashu paused, then she unclipped her double sided lightsaber in half, revealing it's alternate form once again, and she allowed the Red plasma to shine brightly, "...When I kill one of his own Younglings"

Himeko hummed, "M-Master", Himeko piped up, she was going to oppose.

Kaashu almost rolled her eyes, she turned to the very youngling she'd brought up and trained, retracting the plasma and clipping both lightsabers back to it's other form..

Himeko was going to speak further, but her master stepped closer while raising a hand to take a hold of the younger girl's chin.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"D-Mmph?", Himeko was cut off by a pair of lips taking her own.

Kaashu smirked slightly as she pressed her lips against that of the younger girl, kissing her softly, effectively shutting her up.

"Himeko", Ichigo whispered softly.

Kaashu then pulled away, leaving Himeko stunned in place, "Stay."

Himeko's cheeks were dashed with red.

Kaashu licked her own lips and once again resumed to what she was going to do next, she unclipped her lightsaber back to two separate things, and revealed the bright red plasma, "Now, where was I?", Kaashu smirked darkly as she made a speedy walk to Ichigo.

Himeko remained put, almost in a daydream, her master had just kissed her, her master had told her she came back for her...so many thoughts swirling around her master.

"She's coming with me", Kaashu said.

Ichigo trembled slightly, she stepped back and revealed her lightsaber's plasma, it glowed Blue as well, "You're playing with her. How could you", Ichigo frowned heavily, she knew very well how the dark side users were, they were manipulative and deceptive. "She idolized you, looked up to you!"

The woman smiled darkly, "Oh sweety~ I can feel your jealousy", the woman taunted, she knew very well how Ichigo felt about her Youngling, she could feel it, she felt it back then when she was a master at this Temple.

Ichigo gritted her teeth and charged forwards to meet the master.

Kaashu laughed out and stuck down, Ichigo blocked a bit sloppily, bit it did the work.

"Shut your mouth", Ichigo growled as she held strong against both of Kaashu's lightsabers.

Kaashu grinned, "Isn't it forbidden to feel affections towards another?", Kaashu asked sarcastically.

Ichigo grunted, she held fast against the woman, her defense was looking perfectly fine, and she was waiting for the other master to come.

"I won't let you seduce her to the dark side, Kaashu", Ichigo spoke through gritted teeth.

Kaashu smiled, "maybe Let's stop beating around the bushes, Little girl. You don't just want to save her, you _want_ her"

the Jedi knight was almost praying that her master would come soon enough.

Kaashu pressed on, "I can sense your lust for her"

Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she stared into Kaashu's vibrant Green eyes, "I have no lust for her-"

"You lust for her. you want her to want you the way you want her", Kaashu almost laughed.

crackling was starting to sparkle in between the two girls, red and blue sparks combined making a strange purple color.

Ichigo kept her gaze onto Kaashu's.

"She'll never love you".

with that statement Ichigo's hold, slackened for that mere moment, and Kaashu took advantage of this, and she pushed the girl all the way back, Ichigo was knocked off her feet, she slid a few feet away from the defected master.

"Unngh!", Ichigo huffed

The master smirked, "it's over, foolish girl", Kaashu then jumped up and landed just on Ichigo, the younger girl was in between Kaashu's feet, trapping the girl under her, she remained standing up, she brought both lightsabers up, ready to claim a kill, and a score against Shenji. "So long, kid-Uuuummph!",

and just as Kaashu thought she was going to take another life, someone stopped her, someone she didn't think would intervene.

"Tsk", Kaashu landed on her back quite the distance, she held her side, strands of her black hair in her face, she blew some upwards, "Why? How-"

"That was a nice kiss. But, i'm afraid, Affections aren't the Jedi way", Himeko smirked a bit sheepishly, her cheeks still dashed with a red blush, she stood in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo's own cheeks grew slightly pink.

Kaashu scoffed, "Tsk", the woman got up, she clicked her tongue.

Himeko got into battle stance, she pointed her Lightsaber at Kaashu and the Bright blue plasma shun brightly.

"Himeko! Ichigo!", a familiar male voice shouted out, followed by more voices.

Kaashu sighed out, "damn it, Kid"

Shenji, Sawako, Nodoka and a few other masters and the elders came along.

"Kaashu?", Senji spoke in disappointment.

"Hey, old man", The woman frowned heavily.

Sawako tensed, "Kaas", she said softly, her eyes not believing whom was responsible for all the commotion.

"Sawako, Shenji...oh-ho, Nodoka?", Kaashu hummed in amusement, "She made it in after all?"

Nodoka frowned heavily, "Shut your mouth. Traitor."

Hondo frowned heavily, "Child, why have you returned?", the elderly woman came forwards.

The woman smiled lightly, she looked around, "Reason, two to be exact", the woman shrugged smugly, she began to twirl her lightsabers in her hands.

Honda sighed. "You've done this?", the elderly woman looked around to see the scattered bodies.

Kaashu nodded, almost proudly, "Yes, dear _Master_ ", the woman spoke with an innocent tone.

"Oh Kaashu, You've fallen too deep.", Honda's eyes searched the younger girl's green eyes.

Kaashu smiled, as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

Shenji frowned heavily, he reached out to Sawako, "Sit this one out, Sawako, we'll take this", he said softly, he knew Sawako would fall to Kaashu.

Sawako and Kaashu were apprentices to Honda, meaning that Sawako held Kaashu somewhat close.

Sawako merely nodded, and began to step it back, Nodoka followed as well, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance, she knew Who Kaashu was.

Kaashu was very strong, and single handedly, one of the best duelists the temple had to offer.

Kaashu grinned playfully.

"Why are here?", Shenji said as he began to pull out his own lightsaber, his eyes narrowed.

the rest of the Jedi Masters all took out their lightsabers.

Kaashu was well known.

Honda sighed heavily, she was looking at her very own failure, one that she blamed on herself.

"Why are you here, Kaashu?", another woman asked.

Kaashu looked around again, her eyes fell to Himeko.

Himeko had by now, helped Ichigo up, Ichigo clung to Himeko's arm.

Shenji followed the woman's gaze.

Honda also followed the woman's gaze.

"You're here for her?", Shenji asked.

Himeko looked at her former master, Kaashu.

Kaashu hummed and turned her attention back to Shenji, "I am", the woman smiled and then without another second's thought, she leaped forwards.

Shenji grunted and met her head on, his lightsaber's bright green plasma met Kaashu's red plasma, causing both lightsabers to start crackling heavily.

The rest of the Jedi Masters began to scatter, as if to surround the woman and Shenji, but they still kept their distance.

"Tsk, still using the same form?", Kaashu hummed.

Shenji hummed and jumped back away from Kaashu, he held his lightsaber close, "What's it to you?"

Kaashu shrugged and she walked cockily, her and Shenji both circling.

"You were foolish to come back here, Kaashu", Shenji spoke again, "You think you can just come and take Himeko with you? you think we'd let you, you think, I'd allow you?"

Kaashu snickered, "Kinda figured you'd interfere, well, all of you would", the woman looked around and gestured to everyone.

"Well then, you knew what you were getting yourself into, then", Shenji then dashed forwards, he swung his blade, and when he did this, Kaashu smirked and leanepd over Shenji, and then leaped again, but in Honda's direction.

Right where Sawako was.

Sawako hummed and brought her lightsaber out.

the defected Master landed in front of Sawako, and she swung. Sawako gasped and met Kaashu's swing, she was ultimately pushed back, and she stumbled slightly.

"Soft spots kill, Sawa-chan", and Kaashu stabbed forwards, Sawako was wide open.

"SAWAKO!", a few padawans came spilling into the large hall.

Sawako closed her eyes, she was certain this was her end, at the hands of her best friend...well, ex best friend.

 ** _KRYSHHH!_**

A loud crackle came about. Sawako opened her eyes and found a brilliant green Lightsaber crackling against the red one.

"Nodoka!", Sawako fell onto her bottom.

Nodoka huffed and pushed forwards, pushing Kaashu back a few feet.

"Woah! Not bad kiddo!", Kaashu said amused, clearly not expecting what happened.

Himeko clicked her tongue, "Stay back, Ichigo", the girl released herself from Ichigo's grasp, her lightsaber shun blue.

Nodoka sighed, "Kaashu, you're under arrest", Nodoka said firmly.

A few Jedi masters began to close in to make this 'arrest' a sealed one.

Kaashu hummed, skeptically.

"Stand down!", Shenji said to Kaashu from where he was.

Kaashu shrugged and dropped her Lightsaber to the floor, "You got me", she spoke softly.

Sawako hummed from the floor.

something was wrong.

Kaashu's lightsaber rolled on the floor, they came to a stop next to two Jedi master whom was closing in, they grabbed the Lightsabers to secure them in their grasp.

Nodoka sighed and stepped forwards to arrest the former master.

Sawako observed the woman, a smile not leaving Kaashu's lip. 'wait a minute-!', "N-NO!", Sawako was about to get up.

Kaashu smirked and looked at Nodoka, and she then, in the blink of an eye, disarmed Nodoka, and then she kicked Nodoka in the gut, sending her flying into a few Jedi masters.

"SHIT!".

Kaashu released a bone chilling laugh as she darted forwards and she hopped over Sawako effortlessly, and everything became clear.

her motives.

"NOOO!", many Jedi yelled out.

Shenji's eyes widened.

Senji was far from Honda, he couldn't make it. Sawako was merely dazed, she tripped over herself.

everything almost went entirely silent, their ears all rang.

Honda remained put for some reason, not making any efforts to defend herself from her Pupil.

Kaashu dashed with wide strides, she wore a crazy look, as if she was close to achieving her ultimate goal, "YES!", Kaashu yelled out, "I am a sith at last!", the woman then brought out the very Lightsaber she took from Nodoka, and she was about to slice through her very own master.

Honda closed her eyes, prepared for the unknown.

 _ **KYSSH!**_

"URGH!", Kaashu growled out almost animalistic like, she saw her very own pupil, "HIMEKO!", she allowed herself tog et angry, "Out of my way!", she sliced forwards once more, but Himeko blocked it and led the blade towards the right, she then used the force to push her former master back, which worked, stunning the other masters.

"No", Himeko said calmly.

Senji jogged towards the Uninjured Honda.

Honda hummed, "You"

Himeko wore a firm look, she held her lightsaber with both hands and then darted forwards, to where her former master was.

Kaashu flipped upwards and landed in front of Himeko, meeting her and instantly locking with her, the crackling of both blades coming together brought all the Jedi back to their current situation.

It was almost saddening to see something of this nature, a former youngling fighting against their former master.

Betrayal could do a lot of damage to a pupil, but, in some cases, it only served to strengthen them.

"Stop!", Himeko said firmly as she pushed her master back, "You've lost yourself! Why!?"

"I've already told you! I wasn't lying! Himeko, I came to rescue you from...THEM!", Kaashu looked into her pupil's eyes, "The Jedi are the ones at fault!"

Jedi around them gasped slightly.

Honda and Senji both looked on.

this was nothing more than an encounter to Himeko, but to the Jedi temple, this was a trial.

Himeko hummed, "You've gone mad!", Himeko broke their lock.

Kaashu huffed and then kicked down to Himeko's legs, but Himeko moved around, she twisted around in a short twirl and she swung her lightsaber hard, Kaashu frowned and she met the swing, then she led the lightsaber one way, and leant in, leaving Himeko wide open, the woman head butted Himeko, hard.

"AARGH!", Himeko yelped out, she dropped her Lightsaber.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I won't let you stay here, even if I have to take your life", Kaashu then spun around and low Kicked Himeko off balance, knocking her over, "If you won't come with me, then I have to do this", the woman rose the green lightsaber, ready to strike her pupil down, "I was going to keep you from harm".

"Himeko!"

"No!"

Himeko held head and began to back away, trying to kick away from the older girl, she looked at Kaashu one last time, "Master", she whimpered almost.

Kaashu hesitated, her eyes searching Himeko's, for a mere moment, Kaashu took in her former pupil's facial expression, "Forgive me", and Kaashu pointed the Lightsaber at Himeko and stabbed downwards.

'Master'

Kaashu closed her eyes, she was cold hearted yes...but no matter what, she still had that soft spot for her beloved Pupil, 'sorry'

"Shit!", a voice came in and a figure leaped over the Jedi and she did something that was not very much done, she tossed her Lightsaber, it spun in Kaashu's direction, just inches away from stopping Kaashu from Murdering her own youngling.

 ** _KYYSHH!_**

came a small second crackling sound.

followed by two screams.

"UUUNNGH!", Himeko released a yell as she was stuck by the green lightsaber.

Kaashu released the lightsaber, she shook her hand as it was injured. "Damn it!", Kaashu then jumped away from Himeko's body.

Himeko groaned and remained on the floor, Nodoka's light saber fell on her body.

The light saber that struck Kaashu's hands returned to it's owner.

Kaashu growled, "Who the hell are you! Darth Sabeth didn't mention anything about a sith joining me!"

The Jedi all gasped.

"Tainaka", Shenji called out.

Mio and Ritsu stood before Kaashu.

Ritsu held the brilliant Red Lightsaber with a hand, she wore a firm expression.

Ichigo darted form where she was and went to Himeko's side.

"Himeko", Ichigo took one of Himeko's hands into her own.

Himeko opened her eyes, she gave Ichigo a sheepish groan, "My master...she's not...completely gone".

Ichigo's eyes teared up slightly, "Hold on, Himeko", Ichigo inspected Himeko's wound, Himeko was obviously struck by the lightsaber, a visible burn hole in Himeko's side...Ichigo then realized somethin.

if it wasn't for Ritsu's intervention, Himeko would've absolutely died, By Ritsu throwing her lightsaber, she moved Kaashu's aim, from Himeko's chest, to her shoulder area.

Ichigo looked up and Saw Ritsu standing with Mio.

Kaashu growled, noticing that Himeko was still alive, "You bastard", she said to Ritsu.

Ritsu smirked slightly, "You look like an interesting opponent".

Kaashu hummed, she looked at Ritsu's lightsaber, "Fool, Darth Sabeth'll have you head!"

"I don't know who the hell that is", Ritsu said as she then pointed her lightsaber at Kaashu. "But you can fill me in"

Kaashu hummed, her eyebrows slightly, "What...", then it hit her, 'Shit', "Tsk, no way", Kaashu then looked away and leaped towards a large window, and she jumped out through it, breaking the window.

Ritsu hummed, "Why doesn't anyone wanna fight me?", the girl said a bit disappointed as she retracted her lightsaber, "Everyone wants to fight each other, but not me".

the other Jedi all released small breaths of relief.

Mio sighed as she patted Ritsu's shoulder.

Ritsu clipped her Lightsaber to her belt and turned to the Jedi, "Sorry, for scaring your answers away"

Shenji sighed out as he retracted his lightsaber, "No, we have all the answers we needed, but thank you for showing up, I'd never have thought of tossing my lightsaber like that"

The rest of the Jedi all retracted their own Lightsabers.

Senji and Honda observed the teen and Mio, they saw how close to two became in just a span of a few hours of rediscovering each other.

Ritsu sighed out, "Is she alive?", amber eyes looked in Himeko's direction.

Himeko rose a hand and gave Ritsu a thumbs up along with a throaty Groan of pain.

Ichigo sighed, she recognized the girl from the other planet, she was slightly surprised. it was pretty ironic.

Shenji's eyes looked upon his Pupil, well, Kaashu's, he sighed out and began to walk towards the two girls.

"She's still there", Himeko muttered as Shenji bent down next to her.

Shenji gave Himeko a small smile, he then looked at Ritsu, the once again returned his look to Himeko, "She is, she's just...fallen too deep"

* * *

Whale, hope this chapter was good! (Just a chapter of fighting, and betrayal) XD

Mio and Ritsu finally recognized each other...phew. XD

Mind the mistakes, Editing is in progress!

* * *

Is it me, or are the chapters getting longer and longer? XD

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

Till next update!

Bye!


End file.
